A Second Chance
by Magi of Healing and Time
Summary: A great surprise unravels in Nibelheim as the Summoner and Ancient face Sephiroth for the 1st time by themselves. Then after traveling over the Nibel Mountains, the group meets up with a very loud mouthed individual.
1. Prologue

Summary: Taking place in mostly Final Fantasy VII, Queen Garnet of Final Fantasy IX wishes for a better life than her current one. For a catch. Alternate Universe and Spoilers for both games.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Hell, I'd rather live in it then own it. It would be SO much better!

* * *

Prologue

It had been weeks, months, nearly a year since he had ran back into that horrendous monster. The day Zidane had come back to her was one of the happiest days of her life. Right? Queen Garnet laughed out a sob as tears streamed down from her chocolate eyes. Her chin rested on a tear-stained forearm as her eyes starred down at the town before her. Alexandria had never been the same since he had come back. She had loved him with all her heart, still loved him. Why, she didn't know. The Queen of Alexandria looked down towards the bar. The tears started to stream down her face as she saw the love of her life and his... She couldn't even fathom the words in her mind. The Queen left the window and hurried to her bed.

The Queen was careful not to step on her dress. It was very large and a powder blue. She brushed her black hair out of the way, careful not to fall over. She hated dresses. They made her look fat. Her voluptous body was made to look like her Mother's, the Gods and Goddesses rest her soul. Her long hair was no longer dressed in a ponytail like she had always had it. Garnet had let her hair since the breakup.

Ever since he came back, nothing had been the same. The closeness that everyone had shared on their adventures had seemingly left the group of 7. Ever since the day that Vivi died. The Summoner had felt particularly close to the young mage. She thought of him as a little brother and it was hard when he had passed away. The life had slipped out of him and he 'stopped'. It was also the day that Zidane had told Garnet of his... The Queen frowned heavily. Ever since the day he had confessed his love to Blank. The day he had shattered her heart into millions of pieces. The young Queen sat on her bed, thumbing her wrists tenderly. The Queen rolled up the sleeve of her dress and could see the white scars that ran up and down the length of her forearm.

"Your Majesty...?" a quiet voice came from the door. Queen Garnet pulled down her sleeve.

"Yes? What is it Beatrix?" Garnet called as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

The General of Alexandria entered the room. She frowned as she saw Garnet's eyes red and puffy. She walked over to Garnet and bowed. The Queen had given up on trying to make the General stop bowing to her, but she knew that was a lost cause. "You're crying over him, aren't you?"

The Queen ignored General Beatrix and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them lovingly. "Beatrix... I love him still. I always will. It hurts you know, and I can never get over it. I wish you'd understand. Just because you have Steiner..."

"Your Majesty," Beatrix interrupted. "You have to understand that he doesn't love you. And the sooner you get over that the better." The General didn't mean to sound particularly cold, but she had no other choice. "Now, you have to meet with Cid soon to discuss the Border Control. It seems we've been having quite a few theives cross over into Alexandria illegally."

Garnet huffed angrily. She hated meeting with Cid for these trivial things. Ever since him and HIlda had adopted Eiko, they had all turned cold to her. It was like she didn't even matter anymore. Even Beatrix and Steiner were beginning to loose their love for the Queen. Ever since Vivi had died... "I'll be down in the Dining Hall when I'm ready."

"But Your Majesty..."

"Just go Beatrix!" the Queen shouted firmly. The General sighed and bowed before leaving the room. Garnet felt her tears return to her eyes. She looked out the window at the blue sky, wishing that someone in the world still loved her. Her Mother had long since died and ever since Vivi did too, the love just seemed to escape. She felt no reason on being here, being alive. Her left hand massaged her right wrist unconsciously.

"_Your Majesty..._"

Garnet jumped at the deep, smooth voice in her ear. "W-What?! Who is that?!"

_"Your Majesty... You have lost your place in this land. Your love. Your purpose..."_

Though the voice was berating her, she had to agree. The Queen sat there and though for a moment, recognizing the voice she had heard before. Far inside the Iifa Tree. "Soulcage..."

_"Correct. You know that I have guarded the Lifestream of this world, the Pathway of the Souls,"_ Soulcage's voice hissed in her mind. _"I can take you somewhere where you are needed. Where your life has a purpose and where you will find love."_

"Where is that?" the Queen asked quickly, jumping off her bed. "Please... Tell me..."

_"A Planet far across the galaxy. A planet which is about to face a crisis. And a young girl, the last of her race facing an impending doom. In a city called Midgar_," Soulcage continued softly. _"If I send you there through the Pathway of the Souls, or the Lifestream in their world, you must protect the young girl. She is key to saving her planet."_

"Anywhere but here. I want to live a life with a purpose as a commoner then a purposeless life as a Queen..." Garnet said quietly, more tears streaming down her face. "Please take me there... I have nothing here for me ever since Mother and Vivi died... Ever since _he_ betrayed my love."

_"Of course Garnet til Alexandros. Dagger... Sarah,"_ Soulcage continued, listing off her names. _"You may call yourself what you wish and your life will change. Summoner, do you wish to also change your special abilities and your magic?_"

Garnet thought about this for a while. Her Eidolons had brought her both joy and pain. Garnet knew that her Eidolons were apart of who she was. She could never give them up, not for anything. "I wish to remain connected to my Eidolons," the young Queen answered. "But, I wish I could become rid of my White Magic."

_"Your wish is granted,"_ Soulcage replied. A sharp wind picked up around Garnet, causing her to close her eyes. It tore at the seams and flew off of Garnet, leaving her naked. She covered herself as she felt heavy brown combatboots and green socks cover her feet. She felt dark green jeans cover her legs and undergarments cover bother her nether regions and hips along with the jeans. A black frilly bra and a deep sea t-shirt appeared over her torso. She felt a dark green jean jacket slip over her shoulder as it billowed in the wind. Garnet opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the bright room that she was in when Soulcage talked to her.

"Where am I?" Garnet asked. She knew she was no longer the Queen of Alexandria. Or that she was on Gaia anymore. She brought her hand to her chest to see that her pendant was gone. It was better that way. Alexander needed stay in his sword to protect the city. She had caused him nothing but pain. She did however find that a brown leather strap had been placed across her chest instead. It led back to a quiver on her back, arrows gleaming in them, despite the darkness. She felt the bow laying in the quiver as well.

"You're in Sector 7 of course!" a bright voice called out to her. She looked down from the metallic plate that blocked the sky to a young woman standing in front of her. The two looked very similar, except for a few differences. The hair color, the clothes, and the size of the breasts. The young woman tucked her light brown hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. Her white belly shirt and skimpy black shorts. She saw black suspenders coming up from the pants and disappearing at her chest. She was wearing silk gloves that came up from her brown, fighting gloves to around her elbow. The two had on the same combat boots. "This your first time to Midgar?"

"Yes..." Garnet said as she walked over to Tifa. She caught herself from courtsying and shook the woman's hand. "My name is..." Garnet paused for a moment. She couldn't use her royal name. "I'm Dagger Ornitier," she said, smiling at Vivi's last name.

"I'm Tifa Lockheart!" Tifa said enthusiatically, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a drink of any kind? I own a bar called 'Seventh Heaven' just right down street from here. And I can introduce you to Barrett, Biggs, Wedge, and Jess." Tifa looked the girl over, having the strangest feeling of complete trust wash over her. Tifa leaned over to Dagger's ear and whispered, "We're all apart of AVALANCHE, a group determined to save the Planet from Shinra. We're still working out the kinks in our mission in a few weeks."

Dagger nodded as Tifa smiled at her. "Sounds very intriguing... Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Of course! C'mon!" Tifa replied, walking to the houses of Sector 7. Dagger followed her, praying to Soulcage in thanks for a second chance at a rightful purpose in her life.

* * *

This is my 1st Final Fantasy AND Crossover fanfiction, so please be kind! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you review, the next installments will come up quicker!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story. It makes me feel special as it isn't just my friends reviewing. Heh. I'm so evil. But as to nswer your questions.

The Random Girl I Don't Know - Oh, there will definitely be more on the way. Though, once school starts up again, I'd expect less. I got a bunch of credits next semester, so it's going to be killer. And I have 2 other stories I'm writing. So... Please stay faithful throughout this.

Pied Flycatcher - Yeah. When I get lazy, I'll randomly throw plotholes in without realizing it. Typing late at night causes me to do that. And with Dagger. The flawed characterization makes up for some of it. Like the devotion matter and the those devoted to her. It will all come together if you don't figure it out in this chapter. Actually, your review inspired that.

Julian - Yes, there will be flashbacks, mainly with Dagger. Since this is going through Final Fantasy VII, I'm following the story line closely, so the histories of most characters will be revealed all in good time.

Author Notes: This is Alternate Universe, more so farther in the story. It will have Dagger OOC, so if you find this offensive, then don't waste your time reading this. And forgive any mistakes in here. I'm not wholeheartedly keen when reading. Everyone makes mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Sad day that is.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dagger dodged a fury of shots initiating from a Shinra Soldier's gun. She readied her bow and fired an arrow straight into his chest. The soldier fell over, dead.

"Nice!" a large black man replied as he shot at the 2nd invading soldier. He was very large, muscular wise. He had crewcut black hair and a scruffy goatee running along his prominent chin and big mouth. Though he was wearing combat boots, a large metal ring around his stomach region, and a brown sleeveless vest, the most intriguing thing about his outfit was the gun he had in place of his right forearm. A round of shots from the gunarm quickly slayed the second soldier. He wiped the dust from his green pants and gave Dagger a thumbs-up with his good hand, holding machine parts. "Yer a bitchin' little whore ain't ya?"

Dagger grinned in spite of her upbringing. Though the Slums were a poor excuse for towns beneath the large metal plate that the City of Midgar was built upon, Dagger throughly enjoyed every minute of it. Tifa and Barret were some of the greatest people she'd ever met. None of that snooty and noble crap. Though he did stop loving, Zidane had taught her to become loose. And Tifa and Barret had made that solid. "Darned right I am!" she grinned as the two hurried on their way from the Train Graveyard of Sector 7.

"Damn Shinra always tryin' to bring us down!" Barret cursed as Dagger and him slowed to a pleasant walk. "They think they're so big! They ain't nothin'!"

Rolling her eyes, Dagger replied, "Well, getting caught looking at blueprints of a bomb and salvaging parts of broken down trains is just a tad suspicious."

"Shut yer trap," Barret grinned as the two passed through the Train Stop. "Jessie's got to finish that bomb for tonight! She just needed one new part!"

"I know, I know," Dagger replied, rolling her eyes. "You've only said it upteenth billion times."

The two entered the housing area near Seventh Heaven, AVALANCHE's hideout. Barret walked into the bar, parts in tow. The young woman sat on the stairs. She looked up at the plate that hung menacingly above them. She'd been here 3 weeks already. Dagger had been grateful of Tifa and Barret welcoming them in so easily. Fighting against a corrupt force wasn't all that new to her. Battling Kuja, Zorn and Thorn, Garland, even her own Mother... No! Her Mother became corrupt because of Kuja. Filling her with greed and ruthlessness. Her Mother had never been like that before Kuja. She had been kind and sweet.

_"She said she won't feel alive until she has everything! It breaks my heart to see such greed! The war was my fault? No, no! Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!"_

Dagger shook her head as a tear welled up in her eyes. A hand came to rest of the young woman's shoulder, startling the daylights out of her. A giggle came from behind her. "You alright Dagger? Is there anything on your mind?" Tifa asked as Dagger grabbed her hand. The older girl heaved the younger one up.

"Just thinking about the past. Nothing to worry about," Dagger sighed. "I need a drink..." Tifa just nodded sympathetically as they headed inside the bar. Dagger sat at the bar as Tifa poured her a soda. It was Dagger's favorite drink. She had never heard of soda until coming to Sector 7 and she absolutely loved it. They didn't have it back on Gaia. Nobody had invented it. Tifa poured one for herself and stood across from Dagger.

"To tonight's successful mission!" Tifa toasted, holding up her glass.

"To tonight!" Dagger replied as they clinked glasses. Both girls downed their sodas as Barret came up from the basement on a platform where the pinball machine sat upon. A small girl accompanied him. "Why hello there Marlene..."

" 'Lo," the girl replied shyly. Dagger smiled at the shy girl. "Daddy said I could come up here with Tifa while him and everyone goes out!"

Biggs and Jess appeared from the basement as well, stepping behind Barret. Biggs was a tan, muscular rebel with wavy black hair. He had a red bandana tied around his head, holding up his hair. Jess was the picture of a tomboy, her chestnut hair pulled up into a ponytail. A small piece of metal was attached to her belt. Both had deep, brown eyes. "The bomb is all set and the IDs have been made. It's 8:30... We should leave," Jess alerted everyone. Dagger got down from her barstool and strapped her quiver to her back.

"You be good for Tifa now Marlene," Barret lectured before kissing Marlene goodbye. Wedge had appeared among the group. He was pudgy, fat from Tifa's cooking. The outstanding featuring of him was the bandana tied on his head and the bombs had strapped around his waist. Jess was holding the bomb they would be using tonight. "Ain't he here yet!?"

Tifa frowned. "He'll be here... Just..." Tifa was interrupted by the bar door opening. Everyone's attention was directed towards the door as a tall man walked in. Dagger looked him over cautiously. He was a built, a slim build. Skinny in comparison with Barret. He had outrageously spiked blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. He was outfitted in a purple armored jumpsuit, shoulder and chest armor placed on his torso. He had brown gloves and an enourmous sword strapped to his back. It was nearly the size of him!

"Good! Yer here! We were about to leave ya!" Barret shouted at him. The man just scoffed at Barret. Jessie shook her head in shame and summoned them all out of the bar. They headed to the train station and quickly boarded. Dagger walked over to a seat and sat down, placing her quiver beside her.

"Split up!" Barret shouted as he sat across from Dagger. She didn't bother to move from her place. The girl could easily fake Barret as her crazy husband. Her acting skills were phenomenal as she had proved time and time again over the last few weeks. Alarms blarred as the the train passed through the regulation ID checkpoint. The alarm silenced as quickly as it sounded. "Good. Nuthin' went wrong."

"Of course my dear husband," Dagger acted witfully, watching a Shinra Manager eyeing them with suspicion. "Why should we suspect anything less of Shinra Inc.? You must have not taken your pills earlier." Dagger laughed airily as Barret thrashed around.

"I'll pills you skanky ho!" Barret yelled, shaking his gunarm at Dagger. The Manager sighed and turned his back to them. Dagger only winked at Barret as the train started to slow to a stop. The young woman strapped the quiver to her back and pulled out the bow. They walked over to the exit as the Manager winced at their precense. "Now!" Barret kicked the Shinra Manager in the face, knocking him out of the train. He jumped out, Dagger following him. She watched as Jess and Biggs knocked the guards unconscious. The young woman ran as the blonde haired man flipped off the train. She ducked between two MPs running for him.

"Damn! That was close!" Dagger breathed as she stood next to Jess. The blonde haired man followed Dagger just seconds after she got there.

"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE," Biggs replied, amazed at the man's efficency at taking down the MPs.

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing us in AVALANCHE?" Jess asked, confusion getting the best of her. Dagger rolled her eyes.

"Hold it Jessie. He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us. Didn't catch your name…" Biggs replied, trying to be friendly.

"Cloud," the blonde haired man replied. Biggs went to introduce himself, but Cloud cut him off. "I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here."

"Hey! He was just trying to be friendly! Just because you don't care about anyone or anything but your punkass self doesn't mean nobody else does! Don't even start to give me that crap!" Dagger exploded, fully aware of Barret's influence on her personality. Cloud didn't say anything. Just glared.

"The hell you're doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge

in front of it!" Barret yelled as he ran up. Biggs, Wedge, and Jess gulped and ran off toward the Reactor. "EX-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!" The group of three followed the first trio and ran into the main building of the Reactor. Barret went on about the reactor, Cloud not giving him any time of day.

"It's not my problem," Cloud replied to Barret's ranting.

Dagger glared sharply at him. "Right. When the planet crumbles into a million pieces, it won't affect you at all. Everyone but you will die because apparantly you're the self-proclaimed god." Barret grinned at Dagger as Cloud gave her a heated glare.

"You're quite sassy aren't you?" he replied coldly.

"Quite," Dagger replied dryly as the door behind them opened up. The group of four ran through as Jess went to decode the second door. Wedge was keeping look at the entrance and Biggs was left to guard the main entrance to the reactor. The four hurried down the stairs of the large room of machinery and into the reactor. The machinery in the reactor was bathed in an eerie green. Jess handed Cloud the bomb and stood guard at the entrance to the inner part of the reactor. The newly formed trio descended a ladder down to the lowest bridge of the reactor. Dagger stood guard near a doorway.

"You stayin' here?" Barret asked. Dagger nodded and she watched them run over to the other side of the room. Something was very unsettling about the reactor. It was her first time in one. The place was giving off creepy vibes and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone, something was watching them. A loud quake on the bridge shook her out of her thoughts. "Don't attack while its tail's up!" Barret cried from across the room. Dagger cursed silently as she watched a large, metallic scorpion attacking Cloud and Barret. And winning.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Dagger winced as she watched Cloud fall to one knee. Quickly, she clasped her hands together and started to pray. "Thunder God Ramuh... I call to thee in this time of need. Protect mine friends and smite this metallic scorpion!" A surge of electric energy shot through Dagger's body. Ramuh had heard her. In front of her in the air, an old man appeared, brilliant white robes billowing in the unseen wind. His bald head shined in the green glow of the reactor, his long white beard flaring up in the static surrounding him. Ramuh thrust his blue staff down onto the scorpion, lightning crackling and striking the rod. The electricity surged through Guard Scorpion and it exploded into a thousand pieces. The staff and Ramuh disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?!" Cloud cried out, the attack startling him. "Who had Summon Materia?"

"Dat don't matter now! We gotta blow this joint!" Barret replied as he turned on the bomb. It started ticking loudly as the two men started to run to Dagger. She was breathing heavily from the summon she just reaped upon the scorpion. "Dagger! Let's go!"

"Right!" she huffed as she started up the ladder. Cloud eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing as he followed. Dagger dashed over to Jess and pulled her leg from between the metal where she got it stuck.

"Thanks Dagger," Jess replied. Dagger nodded and the two girls took off down the corridor, leaving the two men behind. Jess and Dagger ascended the stairs getting back to the entrance of the reactor. Biggs and Jess quickly decoded the locks to the doors and the five ran out the reactor. Wedge joined them as they fleed for their lives. They entered an abandoned area as a gigantic explosion rocked all of Midgar.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Sector 8 Station! Split up and get on the train!" Barret ordered the five others a few hours later. They had stayed hidden for the past few hours until the choas died down. There was a blackout for nearly the entire time they were there.

Everyone nodded as they split into different directions. Dagger followed Barret to the train station."Hey Dagger..." Barret said out of the blue. Dagger's ears perked up as they sat on a bench, waiting for the last train to appear. "Back there in the Reactor. That was your Summon wasn't it?" The Summoner froze in shock. "Didn't know ya had Summon Materia."

"Yeah... I do have some," she lied, not knowing in the slightest what Summon Materia was

"Thanks for savin' our asses back there. Yer alright kid." Barret said, giving the girl a rare genuine smile.

Dagger scoffed out a laugh. "Thanks Barret. C'mon now, before the train leaves." The two hopped into the boxcar behind the trio of rebels. The train rocked as it pulled out of the station. They were all silent while Barret paced around, upset.

"Cloud never came," Wedge said, breaking the ice. Everyone looked at him. Biggs looked up towards the ceiling of the boxcar in thought.

"Cloud…… Wonder if he was killed?" he replied, thinking out loud.

"No way!!" Barret snapped. Dagger cracked a smile

"Cloud……" Jess sighed in a mixture of emotions.

"Say, do you think Cloud's…… Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE!?" Biggs asked hopefully.

"The hell would I know!? Do I look like a mind reader? Hmph!! If y'all weren't such screw-ups…" Barret said nastily. Dagger eyed him carefully. He was very upset that Cloud hadn't returned. Dagger had the same exact thoughts as him. What if Cloud betrayed them...?

"Hey, Barret! What about our money...?" Wedge asked curiously, changing the subject. Barret's reply was a slam to a large crate, the top breaking under his strength. "Uh, nuthin'... Sorry."

"Barret, calm down..." Dagger spoke up. "Cloud'll be here in 3... 2... 1..." Right as the girl finished, Cloud came ducking in from the top of the train. Barret gave Dagger an incredible look as everyone was in an uproar over Cloud's arrival. Barret, however, was not as happy. He started to chew Cloud out. Dagger rolled her eyes and moved to the next train, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar Standard Time..." the Conductor's voice cried throughout the train. Dagger nodded at a well-dressed man of the car as she sat down. The other 5 quickly burst in from the boxcar. "This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy..." She couldn't help but smiling as everyone made themselves comfortable.

"Stop actin' like a damn kid. Siddown and shu'up!" Barret snapped at Cloud, who strutted in from the boxcar.

"May I borrow your newspaper?" Dagger asked the man beside her politely. He obliged and she took the newspaper. Good ol' Shinra was actually useful for something. They ALREADY had news about the explosion of the No. 1 Reactor. She read the article carefully and folded up the newspaper. "Thank you." The man smiled warmly as he dove back into his newspaper. She sat back and rested her head on the cushion of the seat as Barret and Cloud discussed the state of Midgar and the Slums. The train quickly descended into Sector 7 and to the Train Graveyard.

"Thank you for riding Shinra Rail. The next train leaves in the morning, 5:04 AM Midgar Standard Time," the Conductor's voice coursed through the car. Dagger stood up and stretched before exiting the train last. She quickly headed back to Seventh Heaven, avoiding Barret's end-of-the-mission speech. Dagger walked up the stairs and into the bar.

"You're back!" Tifa's voice called from behind the bar. Dagger smiled warmly at the girl. She waited until Dagger came to the bar to talk privately as not to disturb the other customers. "The mission was a success then!"

"Yeah. Everyone made it back alive and in one piece," Dagger told her quietly. Everyone else was too drunk to comprehend what they were saying. Tifa smiled as she cleaned a glass and poured Dagger a soda. "Though, I don't know if Barret's way is exactly protecting the Planet." Tifa raised an eyebrow to the girl, and she quickly responded. "Don't get me wrong, his ideals are great. But, the article in the newspaper I read said that there were rolling blackouts, hundreds of innocents killed, and nearly a billion gil in damage. What is saving the planet worth when you're hurting the ones you love?"

"I know Dagger, but there isn't much else we can do," Tifa replied softly. "I mean, we can't really just refill the Planet full of energy. We got to do what we can..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You aren't wrong ya know," Tifa replied, patting Dagger's hand. They had finished right on time as Barret burst through the door, crying out in anger and kicking out the customers. He ran back outside and summoned everyone else back in.

"Papa!" Marlene shouted as she ran over to Barret. Just as quickly as she did, she ran away at the sight of Cloud. Marlene jumped into Dagger's lap and became very quiet. Dagger quietly finished her soda as she watched everyone celebrate the success of the mission. They soon headed down into the basement via the lift. Cloud sat on a barstool next to Dagger, and the girl took that as her cue to leave. Tifa threw her a smile and a mouthed, "Thank you." before Dagger descended into the basement.

"_...today the No 1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar, there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and goodnight_."

Dagger looked at television to see President Shinra finished his address to the citizens of Midgar. Dagger sat next to Jess. "Butt over Jess, I wanna use the computer now." Jess obliged as she turned to watch the news on Tifa's TV. Technology and electrcity fascinated Dagger to no end. There was none on Gaia, and it was amazing to see all of this technology and machinery in use. Electricity and daily showers were a godsend to Dagger. She absolutely loved taking hot showers every morning, much to the distaste of Barret. She played with the computer as Cloud descended into the basement. The Summoner listened to Barret and Cloud argue. Her nerves broke about the time Barret threw Biggs against the wall.

"I'm going to bed!" she cried out in aggrevation. Jess and Marlene looked a bit surprised at the outburst before Cloud got in Barret's face. Dagger stomped over to Barret and Cloud, "Move!" she barked, causing the large man and EX-SOLDIER to move quickly out of her way. Dagger entered Tifa's room and collapsed into a second bed. Before long, she was sound asleep.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENCHANGETIMECHANGE

Cloud woke up to feet pounding on the ceiling above him. He jumped up and stretched, walking over to the elevator. It took him up to the main floor of the bar where everyone was congregated.

"Good morning!" Tifa replied cheerfully as Cloud approached her. Dagger smirked as she wiped the bar clean with a wet rag.

"It's hardly morning. It's almost Noon. About time you got your lazy butt out of bed," Dagger teased, causing both Tifa and Cloud to frown. Dagger handed the rag to Marlene and ruffled her hair. "Be good."

"Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train!" Barret barked at the group of vigilantes before they left for the train station. Barret flushed and asked Cloud how to use Materia since he had never really messed with it before. Tifa and Dagger giggled at the large man before the quartet left the bar. Cloud and Barret diverted towards to Weapons Shop as Dagger and Tifa headed toward the train station.

"You ready for the mission?" Tifa asked Dagger.

"Yeah. Last night's mission wasn't... too bad," Dagger told her, choosing her words carefully. "Though I did have to summon Ramuh to assist Cloud and Barret with a large metal scorpion."

"Really?" Tifa asled very surprised. "You own Summon Materia? I heard that it's very rare to come by!"

The girl blushed as the men caught up to them. The four of them entered the train. Dagger sat down on the seat as Barret threatened the Shinra Manager. Tifa held him back and forced him into the seat. "Alright Barret. Let's go over the mission."

"Alright... I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains. We can't use our fake IDs anymore," Barret explained calmly.

"Which means we only have 3 minutes until the checkpoint," Tifa finished up. "Once we get through, we have to jump off the train and get to the reactor." Tifa stood up as she and Cloud went over to the map of the train pathway. The sirens blared in the car, startling the new passengers. "That's odd. The ID Checkpoint was supposed to be further down."

_"Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat!! Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!" a montonous voice screeched over the PA system._

"Crap! We're busted!"Dagger cried out as she stood up, strapping her quiver to her back.

"What happening?" Tifa cried out as she looked around the car, which was bathed in a deep red light. Jess ran into the car.

"We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!" she cried out desperately before disappearing.

"Fuck! Someone blew it!" Barret shouted.

"Who cares! Let's just go!" Dagger shouted over the monotonous voice boomed over the PA system, _"Unidentified passengers located in Car #1! Preparing for Lock Down!" The group of 4 quickly hurried into the 2nd car, as the PA system whirled. "Car #1 locked down. Upgrading to Level 2 warning."_

"Hurry!" Biggs yelled as Wedge shouted that they were about to lock down the car they were in as well.

"Just run! Changing to Plan 2!" Jess ordered, not taking particular notice to Wedge's cries. Dagger quickly made it to the front of the car, the other three behind her.

_"Unidentified passengers located in Car #2. Preparing for lock down."_ Dagger cursed as she took out her box and readied an arrow in her hands. She quickly entered the 3rd car, the sirens still blaring. _"Car #2 locked down. Upgrading to warning Level 3."_ The lights returned to their normal white hue as Barret sighed in relief.

"Awright! We clear!!" he said with an air of victory. Jess just shook her head.

"Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!" she cried out to them at the front of the car. The sirens started to blar again as the PA system shook. _"Unidentified Passengers: Moving to front of Train! Currently tracking location."_ Dagger crouched down and readied her bow. She fired an arrow, it hooking through some punk's jacket and hurling him against the wall of the train, pinning him there and preventing him from sexually assualting Tifa.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Barret shouted hoarsely at Dagger. She growled at him and got into the 4th car right as the 3rd locked down.

_"Car #4 locked down. Upgrading to Level 4 warning!" _The group didn't hesistate to even lollygag around. Dagger watched as Jess knocked an old man unconscious, robbing him of his clothes and ID. Dagger had to dodge into the front car as it locked down. _"Car #4 Locked Down Upgrading to maximum security alert!!"_ the PA system howled. Dagger spotted Barret's underlings, Biggs, Wedge, and Jess, dressed in disguises as to avoid getting caught.

"All right!! We made it! Yo!! This way!! Let's go!! We're gonna dive outta here!!" Barret barked at the three undisguised vigilantes. Dagger didn't hesistate and bounded out of the train, her bow cocked and ready to fire. Seconds later, Barret, Tifa, and Cloud jumped out of the train. Dagger hurried over to them, carefully checking for any Shinra Soldiers ready to stop their little escapade. "Good so far everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!"

The three just nodded as the followed Barret, Cloud following up in the rear position. The ran down the tunnel and were forced to stop, much to their dismay. Beams of light were guarding the entry way to the Sector 5 train station.

"Those light beams are the Shinra security sensors. We can't go any further," Cloud replied solemnly, causing Barret to fume. Dagger gazed along the wall.

"Look! A tunnel. It's narrow though... Barret will probably have to stay behind," she teased, grinning. Barret started to curse loudly and incoherently at Dagger. "Whoa! I was just teasing! You'll fit! Barely!"

The group of four headed down the tunnel and wormed their way slowly under plate. They reached a platform hanging high above the ground. Wedge was waiting for them there. He rushed them up a ladder, claiming that it was a back entrance to the reactor. They were able to climb through and meet near a large vent where Jess was standing guard. "Dang guys... I'm sorry about all that trouble."

"It's alright. I mean, we got through alright, didn't we?" Dagger said, patting the girl's shoulder. She cracked a smile and nodded. Biggs ran up to the group.

"Everything's good to go. You should be fine! We're gonna pull out now. We'll meet up at the hideout. Cloud, we're countin' on you to blow up the reactor!" Biggs explained, before him and Jess took off. Dagger turned towards the trio.

"I'm going to go wait at the front entrance of the reactor for you guys. Don't worry about me, I won't be caught!" Dagger told them, giving them all a wink. The trio nodded and headed up the vent. Dagger took the time to hurry towards the entrance of the reactor, her mind weighing with options. AVALANCHE had been so good to her, bringing her in. She was gaining their trust at a quicker rate than she had originally planned. It was surprising that Tifa had trusted a complete stranger with the secrets of AVALANCHE nearly 3 weeks ago. It was later revealed that Tifa had saw the same look she had seen in Barret's eyes. The anger and sadness of the Shinra exploiting and ruining her life. The Summoner could only agree, not knowing anything.

Why had her friends so suddenly and reluctantly betray her? The three knights were an especially hard blow. Ever since Vivi had passed away, they had the most intriguing glint in their eyes. A glint of malice. A bright, piercing green glow. She had never seen such a look by anyone in her life, not even Kuja. It was so cold and malicious, like they wanted her to suffer. Regent Cid and Hilda had the same glint in their eyes. All her friends seemed to. It made her so uncomfortable and unsafe when she was around them. Like they were watching her every move, her every breath, her entire existance. Prowling in the dark, ready to strike and spill her blood at their feet. Dagger closed her eyes and thought as she leaned again the railing of the T-Junction bridge in front of the reactor.

_"Why are you acting this way!?" Queen Garnet screamed at Adelbert Steiner, her once loyal and trusting knight. The knight just gave her a dark look, his eyes shining that brilliant cold green._

_"Your Majesty, my only duty is to serve the kingdom, not to you," he responded coldly. His voice was not his own. It was so malicious and disgusting that Queen Garnet fled to her chambers in fear, slamming and locking the door. She hurried to her bed and picked up the cold glistening knife. She started to sob hysterically as she brought the knife to her right wrist. She grazed her wrist softly, the skin breaking as the a throbbing pain sounded in her. How could they all do this to her? What had she done? What had happened to her friends? Zidane's admittance of his love for Blank had crushed her completely, breaking her confidence, her loyalty, her capacity for caring. That was when she first saw the cold green look given to her. Garnet blinked out tears as she cut her right wrist. Bearing all the strength through the searing pain, she had managed to cut her other wrist as well. In death would she be free. Free of this nightmare which had become her life. Her vision swam and blackened as her body grew cold._

Dagger shook her head as she massaged her wrists carefully. She had awakened, a week later in her bed. A nurse of the castle came in, telling her that she should be careful as to not become sick. Who or what had saved her was unknown to her. The nurse frightened her though. It seemed even the people had that same, green look. Sometime later, Soulcage had summoned her to this world. She couldn't get over the feeling of that someone or something watching her. It was painful to bare.

"Dagger!"

Dagger's head snapped up as she saw Barret, Cloud, and Tifa running for their lives from the reactor. She looked to her right to see Shinra Soldiers advancing in on her. "Crap!" The Summoner stumbled over to group as they became surrounded. The group backed up as they saw Shinra Soldiers from all sides.

"...A trap..." Cloud spoke as a fat man walked onto the T-Junction Bridge. A large bald spot on top of his head and a large blonde mustache, this man was the epitome of business. He was wearing a bright red business suit.

"Pres... President Shinra?" Barret stuttered, the shock trying to overcome him. Dagger saw the guns pointing at them all, as she relaxed her bow. She watched the man carefully as Tifa asked why the President of Shinra Inc. was coming to see them.

"Hmm... So you all must be... What was it?" President Shinra asked carelessly. Dagger looked at him carefully. His uncaring emotions reminded him of Amarant. She shook her head. No. She couldn't think of Amarant. Even he had the green look in his eyes.

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! So you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret cried out egotistically to the President. Cloud ignored Barret and replied to the President, "Long time no see, sir."

The President's attention fell on Cloud, bewildered slightly at the greeting. "..Long time no see? Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes. Tell me, traitor... What was your name?" He nodded as Cloud told him his name. The President just shrugged. "Shinra: Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember everyone's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Ahh, Sephiroth... he was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant."

A wave of fear overtook Tifa as she choked out, "Sephiroth?" Dagger grabbed Tifa's hand and squeezed it in support, feeling a squeeze back. Dagger had a good idea of what she was going through. His name gave the Summoner chills. It was like Kuja...

"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!" Barret threatened the President, still confident and tempermental.

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you," the President replied carelessly.

"VERMIN!? That's all you can say? VERMIN!? Shinra're the VERMIN for killing the Planet! Guess that'd make you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!" Barret yelled, his rage completing him.

"...You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend." the President said, looking at his watch. Barret barked that he wasn't done talking to the president in an obscene way. "But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." President Shinra pulled out a small control, pressing a button. Dagger's ears perked up at a whirling sound from above her.

"What's that noise?" Tifa cried out, looking above.

"The hell is that!?" Barret spoke gruffily, his ears picking up the sound of blades as well.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments," the President scoffed.

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud asked, squinting his eyes in thought and curiosity at Shinra's leader

"Now then, if you'll excuse me," the President spoke calmly as he walked over to where a helicopter was descending from the skies. Cloud shouted at the President to wait and started after him. He wasn't quick enough though as the President boarded the helicopter.

"Yo, Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!" Barret yelled to the EX-SOLDIER. It advanced menacingly on Tifa and Barret. Dagger tightened her bow with an arrow, not sure how effective it would pierce the armor.

"This is from SOLDIER!?" Tifa asked incredulously. The machine's torso spun around and started to advance on it.

"No! It's just a machine!" Cloud said, wielding his Buster Sword in his hand as he ran at the machine. Dagger backed up as the machine loomed over her.

"I don't care what it is!! I'm gonna bust him up!" Barret shouted, sending off a wave of shots at the Airbuster's head. It slowly turned it's torso, ready to face Barret. Realization swept over Dagger's face. She had seen things like this before. The Airbuster was going to counter attack. She crouched down for a better angle, and shot the arrow with precise aim between a slot in the Airbuster's head where two pieces of metal came together. It screeched and started to take it's turn around the other way.

"Nice shot Dagger!" Cloud cried out as he leapt up and brought his sword down heavily on the Airbuster's lower torso, shorting out one of the gears. Tifa dashed at the other side, leaping onto the Airbuster's wheels and punching a hole through the other side of the lower torso, shorting out the other side. It couldn't move anymore. Dagger was amazed at Tifa's power in her punch. But then again, looks can be decieving.

"Shit!" Dagger let slip as the machine gun arms barreled bullets at Dagger's feet. She jumped up and down, avoiding the bullets at her feet. Another round of shots from Barret's machine gun distracted it, causing a read machine gun from its back to shoot at the large man. "Tifa! Bolt me!"

"Right!" The martial artist concentrated as she pulled dwon her hands, collecting energy into them. Green waves pulsated around her, magic flowing up from the earth. Pushing her hands out, the magical energy concentrated onto the point of Dagger's arrow. The archer fired her shot, the electricity bubbling around the Airbuster as the arrow pierced. The rear machine guns sparked brightly behind the Airbuster, shorting out.

"Good thinking! Now Tifa!" Cloud complimented as he took a running jump at the Airbuster. Tifa concentrated the Bolt spell to her into her hands before launching the energy at the blade of Cloud's Buster Sword. It crackled with electricity as he slashed the head of the Airbuster, cutting through the metal and some wires. The electricity shot through the Airbuster and it rumbled ominously. Cloud bounced away from it. "It's going to explode!" The four fighters backed away cautiously as the rumbling became more frequent and violent. Finally, the Airbuster exploded violently. Today was not Dagger's day as the part of the bridge underneath her feet exploded. She grabbed onto the broken side, trying to hang on for dear life.

"Damn it! Dagger!" Barret cried out as he and Tifa dashed to the end of their broken side of the bridge, looking at the clutching Summoner.

"Cloud! Do something!" Tifa screamed at the mercenary. He leapt to the side of the bridge that Tifa and Barret were on, the gap between his side of the bridge and Dagger's being too long.

"I can't reach," Cloud replied solemnly. "She's too far away..."

Tifa looked at Dagger in fear. "Please don't fall Dagger! You're my friend and if you die on me, I'll revive you and kill you myself! Besides, I need a girlfriend around all these men!"

"Hold on Dagger!" Barret told the girl. The Summoner nodded and felt the rumble of the reactor. A few seconds later, the reactor exploded in a hot fireball, shaking Dagger's grip on the bridge. Tifa fell to her knees and reached out for Dagger as she fell from the bridge. Barret pulled Tifa back as the explosion started to subside. Tifa watched in horror as Dagger became a small pinprick, then disappeared from sight

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! And please review some more! I'll try to update again soon, but don't count your chickens over that. Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the scene change thing. Fanfiction wouldn't accept equal signs. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my readers and the faithful reviewer! Here's Chapter 2!

Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy, there will be OOC Dagger, and it is Alternate Universe

* * *

Chapter 2

_"You all right? Can you hear me?"_

Dagger moaned and stirred as she sat up. Every inch of her body was throbbing dully. Everything came back to her. The fight with the Airbuster. The bridge exploding from under her. Then her falling from the bridge. That was the last thing she could remember. She opened her eyes and looked around. "A church...?"

"Yes... A church in Sector 5, are you alright?" a soft voice came from next to her. Dagger looked to see a girl not too much older than her kneeling beside her. She had soft, chestnut hair which was pulled back into a ponytail by a pink bow. Her bangs were brushed carefully around her face. Her sideburns and lower part of her bangs were pulled down in front of each ear, french braided. The girl had bright green eyes. Those green eyes... No, they were warm and had a loving glow to them. The girl was very beautiful. She was wearing a long pink dress and a bright red jacket on her upper part of her torso. It was left open. On each wrist was a metal wristguard. "You fell from above. Gave me a real scare!"

"I'm sorry," Dagger said softly as she stood up. She looked down at the crushed flowers and above at the hole in the ceiling. "Oh no! I crushed your flowers! I'm really sorry!"

"It's alright," the girl responded warmly. She smiled. "The flowers here are quite resiliant. Before long, they'll be back to normal. You're lucky that the flowerbed and roof broke your fall." Dagger winced uneasily as her back started to throb more painfully. She had landed on her freakin' quiver.

"Well, as long as I didn't kill you, that's all that matters," Dagger replied, wincing in pain. "I'm Dagger Ornitier by the way."

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough..." the girl responded. She stood up and looked at the roof. Dagger got a good look around the church and found that it was bathed in sunlight. She hadn't seen anything in the Slums bathed in the sunlight. It was so good to see it again. "Hey, do you have any Materia?" Dagger blinked at the flowergirl a couple times.

"I don't own any, but my friends have some. Apparantly, you can get Materia everywhere. Or so they tell me,' she told the girl thoughtfully.

"I have some... But it's good for absolutely nothing," Aeris sighed. "It was my Mom's. It makes me feel safe." Aeris smiled at Dagger, who had a pain streak through her heart. She missed her Mother so much. Her old Mother. "Say... Would you like to have a chat? I like meeting people. I don't have too many friends here in the Slums. Just, let me finish tending to my flowers."

"Oh! I can help you out! I love flowers," Dagger told her, bending down next to the girl and fixing up some of the ones that had been bent when she had fallen. The two spent a quiet and comfortable time fixing the flowers. Dagger's ears perked up as the church door opened. Aeris stood up and looked at the door. Dagger also got up, retrieving her bow which sat on a pew.

"Oh, don't mind me..." the man said smoothly, causing Dagger to tense up.

"Dagger," Aeris asked the Summoner suddenly. "You live in the Slums, right? Do you mind accompanying me back to my house? You seem battle-worn. Maybe you could protect me, sorta like a bodyguard?"

Dagger ran her fingers along the tail end of her arrow. "Yeah, that's definitely an opition." Dagger looked at the man sharply. "Is there anything we can help you with?" Looking over him carefully, he saw a sharp glint in his eyes. He was wearing a black suit and had dark red hair. "You are violating the sanctity of this church and I have to ask you to leave." Dagger's two-fingered grip of her arrow tightened as she saw three soldiers in blue run in.

"Yo Reno!" one of them sneered. "Want us to take her out?"

"I'm still thinking about it..." Reno spoke silkily as Dagger backed up.

"Hey you guys! Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" Aeris cried out angrily. "Dagger, let's go. There's an exit in the back." Dagger nodded as she followed Aeris through a back entryway. The girls ran into a large back room. Aeris led the girl up some stairs and to a large gap in the floorboard. The back of the church was in ruins, only small narrow passageways

"There they are!" Reno's voice sounded as he appeared from the front of the church.

"Aeris, c'mon!" Dagger told the girl as she jumped the gap. The flowergirl readied herself to jump the gap.

"Don't let the Ancient get away!" Reno shouted, pointing up at Aeris. The soldiers fired there guns, causing Aeris to trip, trying to avoid them. She fell down a large, sprawled out rug and down to the basement of the church. "Think we killed them?" Reno asked his underlings. The soldiers shrugged as they surrounded Aeris. "Should never have tried to escape."

"Dagger! Help!" Aeris cried out as she got to her feet. The Summoner jumped the gap and armed the bow. She shot it at the first soldier, piercing his shoulder. He dropped his gun. Aeris grabbed a pole from nearby and smashed the guard's face in. The girl started for the stairs which led up to the ground floor. Another soldier blocked her way. Aeris smashed the staff against his wrist, the gun dropped. A sharpshoot from Dagger brought him down, the arrow sticking from the back of his left shoulder. Aeris took that time to knock him unconscious. The flowergirl quickly made it up to where Dagger was, and they both jumped the gap on the floor and ran up to the basement. Reno had disappeared.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Dagger and Aeris took a breather on the roof of the church, looking down onto the ground below them. "Heh... They're looking for me again," Aeris said out of the blue, giggling softly.

"Again? This has happened before?" Dagger asked, with a nod. "Who are they anyways?"

"I think his name is Reno. I don't know what group he's a part of, but they're quite scary and violent," Aeris told the girl. "I don't know why they're looking for me. A rumor I heard is that they look for possible canidates for SOLDIER. But I never knew they did it that violently."

"SOLDIER? I have a friend who is a dropout of them," Dagger told Aeris.

"Maybe they think I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!" Aeris said optimistically. Dagger giggled at this.

"Maybe... Hey! If you go, I'll go with you too!" Dagger said cheerfully. "We'd make a great team. I mean, we did take out those soldiers pretty good back there. They won't stand a chance between us!"

"Hee hee! Yeah!" Aeris laughed. The flowergirl got to her feet. "We better go before they decide to come back with more soldiers. My house isn't far away." She helped Dagger to her feet. The two girls shared a smile as they began to hop from rooftop to rooftop, making their way through Sector 5. Dagger was finding it increasingly tough to jump the roofs. Aeris wasn't far behind with her huffing and puffing. Soon, the girls made it to a pile of junk which descended to the road. "H-Hold on a minute!"

Dagger turned around, breathing heavily. Aeris jumped carefully down from a roof, then hand to bound up onto the another one, meeting up with Dagger. "Whew... That's pretty tough..." Aeris wheezed, resting an arm on Dagger shoulder and bending over to catch her breath.

"I-I know," Dagger huffed. "Maybe we don't have what it takes to be in SOLDIER." The two shared a laugh. "We're close to the road though. Just a few more housetops."

"Alright. Lead the way Miss Bodyguard!" Aeris said majestically, the two getting along quite well. They managed to hop down from the rooftops and back down onto the road. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, the two continued on the way to Aeris's house, heading through the bustling area of Sector 5. Dagger saw light appearing from an entryway, assuming that it was Aeris's house. They walked through the opening and into an area. Dagger gasped as she saw flowers everywhere. A waterfall gushed next to a small house which was nestled between the rockwall of the Sector. The two entered the little house. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh Aeris!" a woman cried from the stove. She was short, a little shorter than Aeris. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was wearing a green dress and a white apron. She dark blue eyes which were overflowing with worry. Her face marked her true age as her face was wrinkled with fear and worry.

They pulled apart and Aeris smiled at Dagger. "Mom... This is my new friend, Dagger. She helped me get home from the church."

"Helped? Don't tell me you were being followed again." the old woman said. She smiled at Dagger. "My name is Elmyra. Thank you so much for helping my little girl get home."

"Not a problem Ms. Gainsborough!" Dagger said enthusiastically. Elmyra patted Dagger's shoulder before leaving the two alone to go upstairs. "So how far is Sector 7 from here? I need to get back to Seventh Heaven. It's the bar owned by my friend, Tifa Lockheart."

"Not too far. We have to go through Sector 6, and it can be quite dangerous. So I'll see you to the entrance!" Aeris said cheerfully. Dagger gazed outside at the setting sun.

"Can we go tomorrow? It's getting late. And I'd rather not have your mother worry," Dagger said, eyeing Elmyra coming down the stairs. The old woman hear her and smiled.

"That's a good idea. I made up a bed for her. Why don't you show her where it is Aeris," Elmyra told her daughter. Aeris smiled and nodded, dashing up the stairs. Dagger went to follow her, but Elmyra stopped her at the stairs. "Dagger. You seem really nice and will make an excellent friend to Aeris. I have no doubts about that. I do have one request. Please leave tonight without my daughter knowing. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want her getting attacked coming back from Sector 7. Can you do that for me please?"

Dagger nodded. "Sure. That's fine. I'm sure I can find my way back alright with some directions."

"Sure dear. I can give them to you in the morning. Alright?" Elmyra told the girl before going down into the kitchen. Dagger sighed as thoughts crossed her mind. It didn't feel right leaving Aeris alone. Or abandoning her right as they were getting along quite well. A sinking feeling rumbled in Dagger's stomach as she continued up the stairs.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"The large door by the playground will lead you into Sector 7. There's an intercom next to the door, allowing you to get ahold of the guards by the gate," Elmyra finished early in the morning. Dagger yawned and nodded. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem. It was a pleasure meeting you," Dagger said, bidding farewell to the old woman. She quietly exited the house and walked swiftly to the main part of Sector 5. She passed a large pipe and saw someone muttering to themselves and heard gagging coming from a man. She walked in to check on the man. "Are you alright?" The man didn't take noticed of her. Dagger looked down to see a large number 2 brandished on his hand. A wave of chills swept over her and the man started to gag. Dagger decided it was best to leave, especially for her safety. She quickly left the pipe and made it to the crossroads of Sector 5.

"You're up early," a bright voice chirped, startling whatever hell was left in Dagger. She turned around to see Aeris standing at the small passageway into Sector 6. "My mother asked you to leave without me, didn't she?" Dagger didn't say anything as she gazed guiltfully at her feet. "I thought so. She's always trying to protect me. But I can look out for myself. Besides, what kind of friend would I bed if I let you go through this Sector all by yourself? It's quite dangerous, especially for a girl being alone. Rapists go through this Sector all the time."

"Thanks Aeris."

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"I can't believe it's still here!"

Dagger watched Aeris bound over to a set of swings, sitting on one of them. Dagger chuckled to herself as she walked over to the large Mog slide. "Is that a Moogle?" Dagger asked, amazed. She had never seen that kind of Moogle before.

Aeris giggled to herself as she climbed up to the top of it. "Sure is! Come up here! It's a good view from down below," Aeris told Dagger as she sat down and patted the top of the Moogle near her. Dagger climbed her way onto the Moogle and sat next to Dagger. "I loved this park when I was younger. The kids used to play here, right up until Sector 6 became too dangerous to travel through. The Slums have gone to Hell since I was a kid."

"It's amazing how people can make a life out of the Slums," Dagger replied. "And they're happy. People must really love their home."

"Yeah. The plate is a huge eyesore, but the Slums have something about them that makes them home for everyone. Even if they are trashheaps." Aeris said, sighing. She gazed down at the borken sandbox below them. So Dagger... Have any boyfriends?"

"No," Dagger said painfully. "I was in love once, but he turned out to be gay. It really hurt."

"Oh! That's the worst! I'm sorry! I used to have a boyfriend. He was a 1st class SOLDIER," Aeris told the black-haired archer.

"Just like Cloud," Dagger said softly. Aeris looked up at him in curiousity. "Oh. He's an aquaintance. He was in SOLDIER, First Class as well. Has a giant sword."

"Oh! Him? I met him in Sector 8. He bought a flower from me," Aeris replied.

"So were you and your boyfriend serious?" Dagger asked calmly.

"No... I just liked him for a while."

"What was his name?"

"Zach..."

Before Dagger could ask another question, a low rumbling cut her off. Both girls looked to see a carriage coming from Sector 7 pulled by a Chocobo. In the carriage was...

"Cloud!? What the crap!?" Dagger exclaimed as she hopped off the Mog slide. Aeris followed her as Cloud looked down the road. "What's going on?"

"That was Cloud?" Aeris asked, tilting her head slightly as she also looked down road. "The Wall Market's that way. I wonder what he's doing?"

"I don't know. I should go back to Sector 7, but I'm actually kinda worried for Cloud. Creepy," Dagger said, shuddering. She knew that her and Cloud didn't start off on the best of terms, but the girl couldn't help but worry about Cloud. "Are you coming with me Aeris?"

"Of course! If a friend needs my help, then I will. And seeing as how you don't seem to know what the Wall Market is, it's my duty as a friend to accompany you!" Aeris said nobly. The two giggled and hurried through the ruined streets to the Wall Market. Dagger was amazed as they entered a brightly lit area. The buildings here were standing on there own. Everything here seemed cleaner and it was definitely livelier. It was the Slums's own Treno. "This place is scary in alot of ways for us girls, so we got to be careful. Let's find Cloud as quickly as possible."

"Dagger!"

The Summoner turned around to see Tifa running towards them. "Tifa!" Dagger was tackled to the ground in a hug. Aeris looked at the two, giggled uncontrollably. "You're alright! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine. I've been through worse. Trust me," Dagger told her. "What are you doing?"

"Going to look for you! I guess my search is over now. Oh." Tifa helped Dagger off the ground. "Who's this?"

"This is Aeris Gainsborough. She's my friend and helped me out in a pickle. Aeris, Tifa Lockheart." Dagger said, aquainting the two. They both shook hands politely. "Why's Cloud going to the... uhhh..."

"Wall Market," Aeris said, smiling innocently. Tifa gazed at her smirking.

"You been there?"

"A few times, yeah. Nothing bad!' Aeris said quickly, blushing red at Tifa's smirk. "I've gone there to the Pharmacy when my Mom was sick!"

"I believe you. He's going there to squeeze information of a douchebag named Corneo," Tifa told the two girls, missing Dagger's questioning look. "I volunteered to go look for you as Cloud's still not your biggest fan." Dagger winced at Tifa's look. "I do wish you two would get along."

"She is," Aeris spoke, butting in. "We were about to go after Cloud. She's worried about him."

"Oh? This is a side to you I haven't seen!" Tifa said, teasing the poor girl. "Shall we go after him then?"

Dagger nodded and put her bow in her quiver. The three walked along the desginated pathway. Dagger wished she had more than two eyes, wanting tot ake in more of the sights. There were merchants of all kinds, selling their materials to passerbyers. Brightly colored lights were piercing Dagger's line of vision, causing her to look around at what was there. It took all kinds to build build a place like this. From restraunts to shady characters in the allies, this place was amazing. Dagger, Tifa, and Aeris stopped to ask the merchants if they had seen a blonde man in a purple jumpsuit. Some had and told them where he had gone. The two walked to the north, or at least Dagger thought it was north, passed a bar and gym. This was where people had seen Cloud come. They came upon a real glitzy building. Aeris, Tifa, ad Dagger snuck behind a paper screen, peeking out from behind at the front doors. There they saw Cloud talking to the guard.

"This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's notorious for taking in three women a night, hoping to make one his bride," Tifa told the two girls, who wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't believe a word of it though. He just takes the prettiest looking one, shags her up, then repeats the same thing the next night."

"How disgusting. Why would Cloud be here?" Dagger asked as they watched the two men argue.

"Information. Rumor has it that 'The Don' is a seedy supply holder and feeder for Shinra. He keeps them informed and they overlook his little business here in the Slums," Tifa told the Summoner.

"Look. I don't care who you are! The Don doesn't like men. So get the hell outta here!" the guard said, ending the argument. Defeated, Cloud turned around and walked away. He passed the paper screen and Dagger cleared her throat. He turned to face her in shock.

"Dagger! You're alright!" Cloud exclaimed. "What happened to you after you fell?"

"Well... I met my friend here, Aeris," Dagger told him, motioning to the flowergirl. "Aeris, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Aeris."

"I know."

"I told you we met already," Aeris told the Summoner, giggling.

"Oh? Met huh?" Tifa said huffily, crossing her arms. Cloud winced in shock. He didn't know Tifa was there.

"Tifa?" he asked weakly. "I didn't see you there? I'm sorry..."

The martial artist growled lowly and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Cloud?"

Cloud went to try to say something, but he kept looking at Aeris untrustingly. Aeris took the hint. "You three need to discuss some private matters? I'll just be plugging my ears over here," she told Cloud coolly, walking away a bit and plugging her ears. Cloud looked back at them.

"Well, I tried to see if I could get inside. Everything from reverse psychology to offering my services to Corneo. He didn't trust me. Told me the Don wasn't looking for anyone special. Apparantly, the Don's men are getting restless. He's up the amount of women to choose over a night to four. The girls who are left for the large group of men aren't enough for them and that half then men don't get what they want. So, the Don's made a deal with them and moved it up to four, giving the group another woman to 'play' with."

Dagger looked on disgusted. She looked at Aeris, who's fingers had wiggled out of her ears. Cloud took no notice of this and Tifa just looked at her, laughing in shock. She ran back over to the trio. "Sorry, but I overheard," she said in mock sheepishness. "The Don is not into guys, according to the guard. Our problem is, we have a guy." Aeris motioned to Cloud. "You do need information right? And we do have three girls here right...?"

"No!" Cloud said, cutting off Aeris's explanation. "I can't let you three girls go in! No way!"

"Cloud," Dagger spoke up. "You can't even get in. How are you suppose to get information from him if you can't even get it? Just trust us, alright? Now, you were saying Aeris?"

"Well, since the Don needs four women and we got three. And Cloud needs the information..." Dagger and Tifa gave each other a look and smiled deviously. Cloud started to sweat.

"Oh no..."

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Dagger and Aeris were in complete hysterics at the sight of Cloud. In a dress. Complete with the wig, the makeup, and the sexy underwear. Both had hit the floor after he came out of the dressing room. They were now back to back, clutching their stomachs in laughter. The shopkeeper and his daughter could only stare. Tifa was doing all the she could not to laugh, including biting down on her gloved hand. Anyone looking at Cloud would've of swore they saw his left eye twitching.

"C'mon guys. He doesn't look that bad..." Tifa said, regaining composure. Aeris wiped away a tear as she stood up. Dagger was holding her side from pain as she got up too. The laughs had finally subsided.

"Yeah. You're not bad for a woman..." Dagger said. "Cloudia." Aeris and her exploded at the name, going back to their hysteric giggles. Cloud's eye twitched again.

"C'mon you two! We got to get ready for this!" Tifa said she grabbed a dress and headed into the dressing room. A few minutes later, Tifa came out in a shimmering teal dress and heals. Aeris and Dagger, still on their teasing nostalgia, wolf-whistled at Tifa, who only blushed heavily and replied, "Shut it." Aeris grabbed a shimmering red dress and entered next. A minute later, she came out, poised and ready to go. Returning the favor, Dagger and Tifa wolfwhistled at her. Aeris struck a sexy pose kiddingly and walked out. It was Dagger's turn. She quickly grabbed a dress and rushed into the changing room.

"I wonder what kind of dress she'll have," she heard Aeris's voice from beyound the screen. Dagger dumbled around with the straps and purple pumps. Gulping, Dagger opened the sliding screen and stepped out into the open. She heard gasps as Dagger ignored them. She was wearing a deep green dress. It had straps and clung to her torso nicely, showing off her cleavage. The top of the dress was sporting a silver checkered outline surrounding deep green diamonds. The bottom of the dress was also deep green, two slits running up both sides of her legs. "Wow..."

"Dagger! You look amazing!" Tifa gushed as she got a good look at the girl. Her hair was normally held up in a ponytail, bus she had let it down, her hair sporting a two green barrettes. Even Cloud was speechless. Dagger blushed in embarassment.

"We better get going," Dagger said, trying to get all eyes off her. Gracefully, Dagger put her hands down by her lap and walked out of the door, the three "ladies" behind her. The four of them heard many a wolfwhistle and catcall as they walked back to Corneo's mansion. It was when Aeris kicked a perverting guy in the balls with the end of her heel that the creepy men stopped advancing on the four. Dagger quickly guided them to the entrance of mansion. The guard's tongue rolled out of his mouth Hannah-Barbera style and he took a long, good look.

"DAYUM!" he cried out. "Four hotties like you here to see The Don? PLEASE go on it. It'll be even MY honor," he gushed, eyeing up Cloud. Dagger bit her lip as the guard held the door for the four beautiful "ladies". They looked around the mansion carefully. The walls were a bright yellow with red, wooden support structures. The foyer wasn't too big and the stairs to the right of them led up to the walkway above them. A man stood behind the desk. "If you ladies will please wait here here until I inform the Don of your arrival, that would be most beneficial," he said smoothly before coming behind the desk and ascending the stairs at a calm pace.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Dagger said as she fiddled with her hair.

"Remember. Once we're split up, we beat up the followers and get away, meeting in Corneo's room," Tifa told the other three. "If someone needs help, go help them." Cloud muttered something under his breath, but Tifa missed it. "And whoever get Corneo must stall as LONG as possible."

The receptionist came out of a doubledoor entryway, looking down on the group. "The Don is ready for you. This way..." The four climbed up the stairs and into the Don's office. He was a fat man, dressed in pimp clothing. He had blonde hair made into a mohawk on the top. He was really quite ugly. "Alright ladies, line up in front of the Don." The four women, well mostly women, lined up in front of Corneo. The fat man jumped onto his desk.

"Good good! Splendid!" Corneo spoke, his voice like a squealing pig. He got up and walked in front of each girl, well mostly girl, and inspecting them. Cloud wouldn't eye Corneo in his face. He kept looking away. The Don made back to the middle of the group. "And my choice for tonight is..." Everyone held the their breaths as they waited for the passing judgment. He looked straight at Dagger. "This little vixen."

Dagger's eyes widened and she looked at Tifa and Aeris, both who were jabbing their heads at him. "Ohh Don, you hunky hunky man," Dagger said seductively, resisting all urges to vomit. Corneo grinned wickedly and looked at the two men by his desk.

"Kotch. Scotch." The two saluted. "You can have these three. Remember, two of them go with Kotch. The other one goes with Scotch..." The other three were herded out of the office and Dagger was led into Corneo's room. It was lit with fluorescent lights and his bed was enourmous, covered in leopard printed sheets. He bounded on his bed and started to bounce up and down, gyrating his hips. "Finally. We're alone you vixen. You're so hot in that dress. C'mon baby, come to the Don. He'll keep you warm," Corneo purred.

"Oh Don, you tease," Dagger laughed airily, focusing all her willpower to not flee from the room to vomit.

"Do you like me baby? I'll give you whatever you want," Corneo hissed at her, his hips still gyrating.

"Who couldn't like the Don," Dagger purred back, gritting her teeth into a forced smile. The Don went jump ontop of Dagger, but she backed away. "I guess anyone who's sane couldn't like you..."

"WHAT?!" the Don sputtered. Dagger tore off her dress and magically changed back into her combat clothing. As if on cue, the other three rushed in past Dagger and stood on the left side of the Don's bed. "How did you get past my security!?"

"Shut up! We're asking the question now!" Tifa roared at him, silencing the quivering mass of fat. Each of the them had their most threatening faces on. "What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us..."

Cloud hoisted his right foot on the bed, his sword pointing towards Corneo's crotch. "I'll cut them off..."

The Don's hands covered his crotch as he shook. "No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

"Then talk!" Tifa barked at him. He yelped and nodded his head.

"...I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do," Corneo said, not hesistating to stutter.

"By whom?" Tifa scowled at the man.

"No! If I told you that, I'd be killed!" the Don whimpered. That wasn't a good enough answer for Tifa.

"Tell us! If you don't tell us..."

This time, Aeris put her foot on her bed and looked at him menacingly. "I'll rip them off."

Corneo let out a squealing wail. "It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Peace Preservation!"

"The Peace Preservation head!?"

"Did you say the Shinra!? What are they up to!? Talk! If you don't tell us..." Tifa said threateningly. She put her foot on her bed and growled, "I'll smash them."

"...You're serious, aren't you... ...ohboy, ohbooy, ohboy. ...I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. That's all I'll say!" the Don told them.

"Tell us how! If you don't..." Tifa snarled.

Dagger put an arrow in her bow and made it ready to fire. "I'll pierce them."

"NO! Please! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Corneo screamed like a little girl. "They're really going to crush them... literally. By breaking the supports holding the plate above them."

"Break the supports!?" Tifa gasped, losing all her menace.

"You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM!! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums... I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6," the Don stuttered out.

Tifa started to shake violently with fear. "We gotta get back to Sector 7! Please Cloud, Aeris, Dagger. We gotta go!" The three got off the bed and started towards the exit.

"Just a second!" Corneo spoke out bravely. They group stopped on the rug which was conviently placed in front of the Don's bed. Dagger knew this trick. Kuja had pulled it on everyone when they were trapped in his palace on the Outer Continent."

"You move Corneo and I'll fire this arrow!" Dagger growled. He whimpered and stopped where he was. Dagger jerked her to everyone. "Go! Hurry up to Sector 7!" The trio ran out as the Don reached for a lever by his bed. The Summoner fired the arrow at it pierced his hand. He cried out in pain. "I told you not to move..." And with that, Dagger ran out after her friends, trying her fastest to get to Sector 7.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! More will be up soon as well. 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright kids. Here's Chapter 3! It's pretty long, but I hope you all enjoy it. I considered making it even longer, but decided against it. So, just short of 10,000 words, here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Don't own this... Blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 3

President Shinra was sitting at his large desk, his face resting slightly on his hands as he was thinking. Footsteps from below brought him out of his attention. Another large, fat man was walking up to his office. He was wearing an olive colored suit and had a large, bushy deep brown beard and deep brown hair. His eyes were sharp and uncaring, showing that taking candy from babies was not only his speciality, but his life's calling. "Heidegger! How are the preparations going?" the President asked sharply.

Another man ran up the stairs behind the fat one. He was more in shape, wearing a deep blue suit. His brown hair was sleeked back professionally, some pesky bangs hanging on either side of his hairline near a minor Widow's Peak. He had a thin goatee, his sideburns growing down the meet his chin whiskers. Heidegger glared at the man. He let out an annoying guffaw. "Gya, haa, haa! Smoothly, very smoothly! I assigned the Turks to this."

The man in the deep blue suit ignored Heidegger and looked straight at the Preisdent. "Are we really going to do this? Simply destroy a group with only a few members..."

"What's the problem, Reeve? You want out?" the President asked tauntingly. The man named Reeve looked away.

"...No. But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why..." Reeve said again, trying to reason with the large man.

"Reeve, flush your personal problems with the rest of your crap," Heidegger scoffed. Reeve sent him a nasty look.

"The Mayor's against the anyways," he responded roughly, a pout traced in his voice.

"Mayor? He just sits in this building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor?" Heidegger spat, glaring at Reeve. He turned his sharp eyes to the President. "Now if you'll escuse me sir!" The fat man saluted and made his way down the stairs from President Shinra's office. Reeve shook his head in shame and went to leave, but was stopped by the President.

"You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere?" he suggested. The head of Urban Development ignored the President and also left. The President snickered unkindly. "We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that AVALANCHE did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Shinra, Inc. ... Heh, heh, heh... this is perfect. "

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Tifa ran at full speed towards the crossroads of Sector 7. Everyone from this area in the Sector was gazing up at the pillar. There were gunshots from above. Cloud ran up to the side of her, Aeris and Dagger trailing. "Do you hear that?" he asked her as he caught his breath.

"Gunfire?" Aeris offered as the two finally arrived by Tifa and Cloud. They all gazed up to see flashes of light coming from the top of the pillar. To Tifa's horror, she saw Wedge shot off the top of the pillar. He fell to the ground at a fast pace and landed on a large metal pipe with a sickening crunch.

"Wedge!" Tifa screamed as she ran over to the fat vigilante. The other three followed her as Cloud knelt down by Wedge.

"Wedge! Are you alright?"

The fat man looked at the EX-SOLDIER in a mix of pain and happiness. "Cloud... You remembered my name..." He wheezed and spasmed in pain. "Barret's up top. ...Help him... An' Cloud... Sorry, I wasn't any help..." Wedge fell unconscious as Cloud removed him from the pipe. Dagger looked on in horror at what was going on.

"I'm going up!" Cloud said determined as he gazed up at the pillar. He turned to Aeris. "Look after Wedge. Dagger. Get out of here and into Sector 6!"

"No! I'm going to help!" Dagger spoke up angrily.

"No. You gotta help everyone out of here," Tifa spoke softly, obviously mourning Wedge's fall from the pillar. "Aerith, do me a favor. I have a bar called 'Seventh Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there." Aeris nodded and immediately took off. Tifa looked at all the witnesses. "It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!" The witnesses screamed and dispersed as quickly as they could. Before long, Tifa and Cloud left Dagger behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Dagger said as she looked at the continuing gunshots which were high above them near the Plate. People were fleeing around her, desperately trying to get to Sector 6. Aeris and Marlene were two to pass her. Dagger smiled warmly as Aeris stopped.

"Come on Dagger. We gotta go before the inevitable. The Plate's going to collapse," Aeris told her. Dagger thought to herself. The Plate was going to be let loose and the pillar destroyed. The Plate was going to collapse, but if it was held up... That's it!

"Aeris! Get out of here now! I can do this on my own. It's my turn I saved a town instead of being the one to destroy it..." she said, remembering Alexander and her failure to protect Alexandria. The flowergirl nodded and the two ran away. Dagger brought her hands together and closed her eyes. It would take every last bit of concentration and strength to pull this off. "Noble Lords and Lady, protectors of the Earth. O' Great Eidolons, I call onto you all to help us in this time of need. Protect mine friends and these people of the capital of Midgar! Please help save these innocents from dying!"

Time seemed to come to a standstill has absolute power surged through the Summoner. She opened her eyes as ripples power cut through the air. She looked to her left to see bright red, blue, and yellow lights in front of her. Ramuh appeared in the middle, his robes billowing in the wind.

The blue light flashed and a woman who was entirely blue appeared. Her skin had the look of hypothermic blue. Like ice. Her cerulean Shiva, the Ice Queen. Ironic to her status, she had on the skimpiest bright blue clothing which only covered her private parts. A spiked crown made entirely of ice sat elegantly on her head.

Fire exploded where the red light was, revealing a large, furry demon. Ifrit... A terrifying sight to behold. He had yellow horns protruding from the back of his head and circling like earrings next to his head. His powerful, yellow chest made him all the more threatening, his legs like that of a horse's hindlegs.

"Great Summoner, what is the problem that you call for our assitance on?" Ramuh asked, his old voice booming over the crossroads.

"Please," Dagger spoke desperately. "This Plate is about to fall! Please save my friend and all the innocent people! Please prevent the Plate from falling!"

"We shall do our best," Ramuh spoke before the three Eidolons disappeared.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Barret was firing wave after wave of rounds at a flying helicopter. He saw Tifa and Cloud run up out of the corner of his eye. "Tifa! Cloud! You came! Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopter," Barret warned as he fired more shots. The helicopter flew over the platform and Reno jumped from it. He ran over to the computer.

"You're too late. Once I push this button..." he sneered, pounding a bright red button on the control panel. "That's all, folks! Mission accomplished." The three ignored Reno as Tifa pleaded that Cloud try to stop the time sequence. Reno glared at them. "I can't have you do that. No one get in the way of Reno and the Turks..." The red haired man dashed at Tifa and slammed her with his Electrorod. She kicked him in the gut. Reno stumbled and shocked Barret with his rod.

"Ugh!" Barret cried out as he shot at the Turk. He deflty avoided the vigilante's attack and Cloud's swing of his Buster Sword. All four fighters were startled as bright flashes interrupted their squabble, red, blue, and yellow respectively. The three Eidolons stood before them in all their glory. "Whut the...!?"

"Ifrit. Go help them," Ramuh told the demon. It roared, absolutely estatic to have a playmate. The Eidolon dashed at the Turk and started to swipe and kick at it. Reno was not having the easiest time keeping up.

"C'Mon! We got some Shinra ass to kick!" Barret yelled at the other two vigilantes and the fight ensued again. Shiva had rushed over to control panel and tried to disarm the bomb. Ramuh billowed over to her quickly.

"Can you disarm it?" he asked her.

"I can't figure it out. Freezing it would shock the system and cause it to release every plate down on every Slum Sector in Lower Midgar," the Ice Queen said, typing furiously. The Eidolons were very intelligent creatures, all of them presiding over many different planets in the universe in various shapes and forms. Thought their spirits were the same, their appearances varied among the worlds concerning how they were called to aid in battles, as not to raise suspiscion. They gain knowledge and understanding of all the worlds they protect. The Eidolons knowing technology should not be a big surprise to any human being, Summoner, or Ancient in the world.

"Hmmm... Shorting out the panel would also inevitably cause a massive explosion," Ramuh said. "We are short on time."

"The Summoner Dagger asked us to save all the innocents and her friends. If we can't stop the plate, the least we could do do is teleport everyone to safety in Sectors 5 and 6," Shiva said. "Both on the upper and lower plate."

"That would take all of Dagger's strength," Ramuh spoke as he heard Reno bid his fairwell. Ifrit roared and ran back over to Eidolons.

"Can you stop the Plate?" Ifrit grunted in a heavy English dialect. Ramuh shook his head. "Miss Dagger requested we save everyone, and save them we shall." Tifa ran over to the three Eidolons quickly.

"I don't know who you all are, but thank you for helping us!" Tifa said, bowing graciously. Barret and Cloud also ran over. "Did you disarm it?"

"No my child," Ramuh spoke softly, his age becoming of him. "I'm afraid it's not a normal time bomb."

"That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it," a voice called as a helicopter whirled in sight above them. A man was in the open doorway, sneering down at them. He was oriental, his long and sleek black hair falling to his lower back. His coal eyes were frosty, and he was dressed in a black suit. A Turk.

"Please! Stop it!" Tifa cried out, tears streaking from her eyes. Ifrit and Shiva had disappeared in flashes, leaving the old man to come up behind the poor girl, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. All tension relaxed at his touch.

"Ha ha ha... Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System!" the Turk sneered.

"Tseng... You have no right to decide who lives and who dies. You are not a God!" Ramuh said harshly, fire blazing in his old eyes. Tseng just spat and smirked.

"Ah ah ah... I wouldn't try that stupid crap. You just might make me injure our special guest," Tseng said, pulling a girl out by her chestnut hair. Tifa's eyes widened in terror.

"Aeris!"

"Oh, you know each other. How touching it is that you got to see each other one last time," Tseng sneered mockingly, causing Barret to aim his gunarm at the Turk.

"What are you going to do with her!?" Cloud demanded roughly.

"I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President," Tseng said, greed filling his eyes.

"Tifa! She's alright!" Aeris cried out to the martial artist before she was slapped roughly by Tseng. "Hurry and get away!"

"Ha, ha, ha... Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?" Tseng sneered before the helicopter flew away. Tifa turned to face Ramuh.

"Save her!" Tifa cried out in desperation. Ramuh only shook his head.

"I can only obey the Summoner. And she has asked me to save all the innocents in Sector 7 as well as you three. She thinks that Miss Aeris is in Sector 5." Ramuh said mournfully. The pillar shook violently and a bright red light filled all of Sector 7. It died off as soon as it came. "We must go now. Hang on please." Tifa stepped back as Ramuh raised his staff. The orb ontop of the handle glowed brilliantly and in an instant, the 4 were gone.

A loud snap and violent explosion issued from the top of the pillar as the support beam started to fall. From above, President Shinra watched in pure delight as the Plate fell from Midgar and onto the Slums, crushing a desolate and vacant area which was no longer inhabitable. The President had not seen the brilliant blue flash of light seconds before the Plate had fallen.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger gripped herself as she heard the Plate finally collapse. Ever since the Eidolons had disappeared, she fled to Sector 6 and prayed her hardest. She could feel the Eidolons still at work as they relied on her magic to stay in the world. Ramuh's energy disappeared shortly after the plate collapsed. Leaving the Inn, Dagger quickly started to make her way back towards the border of Sector 6 and 7. That was where she had felt his energy last. She ran over to see Barret raging about Shinra.

"This is all screwed up! They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people..." he said, mourning over the 'loss' of Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"The people aren't dead," Dagger said, startling the three vigilantes. They jumped in shock.

"Dagger! You're safe! Oh, thank Gods!" Tifa cried out, hugging the Summoner. "I thought you got crushed too!"

"No..." Dagger told them. "The people are safe. They're scattered throughout Sectors 5 and 6." She talked calmly as to sort out her words carefully. "There was a demon. Brown and yellow, about 8 feetish or so... He came to the ground and used some sort of power. I don't know. The next thing I knew, I was in the Wall Market Inn, confused and thankful victims around me. Startled the heck out of the Innkeeper."

A lightbulb seemed to ring over Tifa's head. "That's right! The old man, right before he saved us said that someone asked him to save all the innocents in Sector 7!"

"Then Biggs, Wedge, Jess...!" Barret said hopefully. Dagger only shook her head.

"They didn't make it," Dagger told him mournfully. "The wounds that they suffered from the fight killed them. Even if the demon saved them, they wouldn't have survived. Even with immediately medical attention, their wounds were fatal. Especially when Wedge broke his spine..." Barret couldn't bare to bring his eyes to Dagger's. "It's our fault the Plate was released.

"No, Dagger! That ain't it! Hell no!! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been nobody but the Shinra!" Barret raged, shaking violently with anger. "They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to... build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!"

Cloud turned around at this talk, deep in though. Tifa shook her head at Barret. "...I don't know."

"What don't you know!? You don't believe me?" Barret asked her in disbelieve.

"It's not that. I'm not sure about... me. My feelings."

The large man turned to Cloud, growling in anger. "An' what about you?" Cloud just ignored Barret and started to walk away. "Yo! Where's he think he's goin'?"

"Probably to look for Aeris," Dagger said, crossing her arms. "I don't know how. He doesn't even know where her house is."

"Oh yeah, that girl. What's up with her?" Barret asked, curious at her earlier presence.

"...I don't really know... but she's the one I left Marlene with," Tifa said cautiously. Dagger held her tongue. Now wasn't the time to be cold to her friends, especially when they needed her support the most at this time. Dagger started to walk after Cloud. Barret exclaimed Marlene's name, then grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her out of Sector 7, the four of them startign their journey to Sector 5.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger knocked on the door to Aeris' house in Sector 5. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were standing behind her, quietly awaiting Elmyra to open the door. The old woman came just seconds after the knock. "Oh Dagger! Please come in, I was just seating down to a nice cup of tea," Elmyra said warmly, invited the three guests in. Dagger and Tifa sat down in the chairs at the table as Elmyra served them a nice warm cup. "You're here about Aeris aren't you?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. She was kidnapped by the Shinra," Tifa said politely. Elmyra just smiled sadly.

"Oh, I know. They took her from here," Elmyra explained as she sat in the chair as well. Cloud had leaned up against the support beam to the house as Barret stood there, crossing his arms.

"Why is Shinra after Aeris?" Cloud asked softly, looking straight into Elmyra's eyes.

"You were in SOLDIER then?" the old woman said sharply, gazing into Cloud's eyes. "I can tell my the glow. The Mako glow... I'm surprised you of all people haven't heard. She's an Ancient. The sole survivor."

Dagger's ears perked up as Soulcage's voice rang in her head. "_And a young girl, the last of her race facing an impending doom._" Barret was also curious.

"What did you say? Aren't you her mother?" he asked, confusion filling his dark face.

"Not her real mother... Oh, it must've been 15 years ago during the war. My husband was sent to a far of place. The village of Wutai..." Elmyra spoke gently, remembering everything so sharply in her mind. "One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. I was so happy."

_A much younger Elmyra was walking through Sector 7, arriving at the Train Station. The village was so full of lfie. No trash anywhere, lights and streets kept tidy. Elmyra looked at the train that had just pulled up. Her happiness was gushing inside her. She couldn't contain herself. She was finally going to see her husband! Elmyra walked up the steps and near the train door as it opened. A young man with wavy black hair tied up with a red bandana walked out of the train, never as happy as he was to return to Midgar. He ran over to a young girl, a tomboy, and picked her up. The young man spun her around and the two embraced. Elmyra smiled as she watched a large man leave the train and run over to his wife. In blinding tears, the wife picked up the man and tried to spin him around. The effort was for naught, but the two fell to the ground in tears and kisses. Elmyra looked at the train hopefully as the Porter shut the door. "Sir!" she asked, running over to him. "Is there not anyone else on the train?" The Porter shook his head and the train started to leave for the Upper Plate. Elmyra walked over to the steps and sat down, her happiness dying._

"My husband never came back. I wonder if something happened to him? No, I'm sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then, one day... "

_Every day for the last few weeks, Elmyra had been walking to the Train Station in Sector 7. As she came upon the station, she saw a woman laying on the steps. Elmyra hurried over to the woman carefully. A young girl was crying over the woman's body. The mother was dying. Elmyra knelt down next to woman and the young girl hurried over to the older woman, sobbing hysterically into her shoulder. Elmyra embaraced the girl as the woman looked up at her, smiling sadly._

"You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, 'Please take Aeris somewhere safe.' My husband never came back. I had no child. I was lonely. So I decided to take her home with me. Aeris and I became very close, very quick. She was an absolutely amazing little girl. Loved to talk... Talk, talk, talk, talk! She would talk about anything and everything."

_Elmyra turned from her stove to see an 8 year old Aeris running down the stairs. The young girl tripped on the last stair and fell to the ground. Elmyra rushed over to her daughter and helped her up. Aeris only smiled, kissed her Mom on the cheek, and ran outside to play._

"She told me how she escaped from some kind of research laboratory, and that her mother had already returned to the Planet, so she wasn't lonely... many other things," Elmyra explained softly, staring into her cup of tea.

"Returned to the Planet...?" Barret asked, confused at what the old woman had meant by Aeris's words.

"I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was this Planet... She was a mysterious child in many ways..."

_'Mom...' Elmyra turned around to see Aeris coming down the stairs at a much slower pace. She was still young, maybe a half a year older since Elmyra had found her. 'Please don't cry Mom...'_

"She had just blurted that out suddenly. So I asked her if something had happened."

_Elmyra stood over Aeris, checking the young girl for any injuries. Aeris just smiled and stared at her Mom. 'Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he's already returned to the Planet.' Aeris smiled warmly and raced out of the house before Elmyra could say anything._

"At that time I didn't believe her. But..." Elmyra paused slightly as she took another sip of her tea. "Several days later... we recieved a notice saying my husband died..." Elmyra looked back at her tea a bit mournfully. "...and that was it. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day..."

_A 13 year old Aeris cowered behind her mother. Elmyra looked up into the eyes of a man who had introduced himself as Tseng. 'We want you to return Aerith to us. We've been searching for her for a long time,' Tseng said as Aeris looked at him in a mix of fear and anger._

_'No! Never!' Aeris replied as Elmyra wrapped an arm around her protectingly. Tseng looked at the young girl harshly._

_'Aerith, you're a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was an "Ancient",' Tseng replied, a hiss in his voice._

"At that moment, I found out she was an 'Ancient'."

_'The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Aeris will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Shinra would like Aeris's cooperation,' Tseng spoke coolly, trying to look for a compromise. The young girl just shook head._

_'He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!' she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes._

_'But Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?' Tseng hissed at her. Elmyra frowned heavily at the man._

_'No! No I don't!' Aeris screamed before fleeing from the house, tears streaking down her face._

"But I knew. I knew about her mystical powers. She tried so hard to hide it, so I acted as though I never noticed," Elmyra recounted, once again staring into her tea.

"It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years..." Cloud spoke up, amazed at Aeris's escapades.

"The Shinra need her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her," Elmyra guessed, coming to a compromise.

"But why now?" Tifa asked, confused.

"She brought a little girl here with her. Tseng probably found them on their way here. She probably wasn't fast enough to get away. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety," Elmyra explained. Barret's ears perked up.

"...Marlene." Cloud said softly, Barret's eyes widening in a mixture of emotions.

"Marlene!! Aeris was caught because of Marlene!? I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm really sorry..." Barret said, apologizing to the old woman.

"You're her father?" Elmyra said sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!?"

"Please don't start with that. I'm always thinkin' about what might happen to Marlene, if I..." Barret spoke apologetically, traces of tears welling in his eyes. "But you gotta understand somethin'... ...I don't got any answers. I wanna be with Marlene... But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't... the Planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But inside I'm always thinkin' of her. I just wanna be with her... always. See? I'm goin' in circles, now."

Elmyra heaved out a sigh, then smiled at the large man. "I think I know what you mean. She's upstairs asleep, why don't you go and see her?" Before anyone could say anything else, Barret was dashing up the stairs as fast as he could. Cloud quietly followed, also going to see if the little girl was alright.

"It's my fault... I was the one who got Aeris involved in this," Tifa apologized, not able to look the old woman in the eye.

"Don't be. Aeris doesn't think so," Elmyra told the martial artist gently. She looked to the Summoner, who had stayed unusually quiet during this. Her tea had barely been touched. "Dagger... Are you alright?"

"Yes... I just need some time," Dagger whispered before she got up and left the house. The Summoner quickly walked over to the bridge by the waterfall, looking down at the pooling river. So Aeris was the one that she was suppose to protect. The girl was right under her nose and Dagger didn't even see it. They had to get her back. Not because of what she was told, but because Aeris was her friend. Dagger walked back over to the house right as the three vigilantes were exiting.

"You alright Dagger?" Tifa asked, recieving a nod from the girl. "We're going after Aeris."

"Good. I was going to suggest the same thing," Dagger spoke up, looking at Barret. "How we going to get to the Shinra Building?

"There ain't no train that goes up there anymore," Barret said, the gears in his head grinding.

"Let's go try the Wall Market. Maybe we'll find something there," Tifa suggested. With a nod from Barret and Cloud, the group of four took off, heading towards Sector 6.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"Wanna see somethin' awesome? Follow me!"

The group's attention was drawn to a few young kids who were running next to the alley by Corneo's mansion. They had been all over the Wall Market. Cloud had bought some batteries from the old man in the Weapons Shop. There was mumbling that they'd be needed for the climbing to the Upper Plate. The problem was finding a way up there. The four followed the kids to a large, metal wall. Hanging down from the wall was a large electric cord.

"Everyone's climbed up this wire! Looks scary," a small kid said, fear rattling his bones. Tifa looked at the wire.

"Think we can climb it?" she asked the other three. She inspected the wire to see it running upwards. "Yeah. It leads to the upper world."

"Alright! We'll climb the wire!" Barret said enthusiastically, pumping his arm in the air.

"There's no way we can do this. You know how far it goes up?" Cloud said, his optimism not as strong as Barret's. Both the man with the gun arm and the woman with the bow glared at him.

"There IS a way! Look! What's that look like?" Barret spoke to him.

"Just a normal wire," Cloud said depressingly. His answer was met with a slap to the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope," Barret said, a gleam of hope dancing in his eyes. He looked to Tifa. "You're right. This is the only way to save Aeris!"

Cloud looked up. Dagger elbowed him in the ribs. "OK OK! Jeez! That was a bad analogy, but, Barret, I understand how you feel."

"That was a pretty bad anology Barret..." Dagger told him, apologetically. Barret just smirked. "Let's go! C'mon! We got our Flowergirl to save!" There was a group cheer, Cloud's cheer pretty miserable, and Barret was the first to climb the wire. Tifa followed him, then Dagger, and Cloud brought up the rear. As they climbed over the wall, they saw the ruins of Sector 7. It only made their determination rise.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger ran towards a large building in front of her, huffing and puffing as she tried to keep up with the three AVALANCHE members. She stopped short of them and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, you oughta know whis building well," Barret spoke up, looking at Cloud. His question was met with a shaking of a head.

"Not really, now that I think about it, this's the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters," Cloud said as he looked up at the building. Barret juse shrugged and stretched his neck.

"I've heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Aeris. The security's pretty light now. Alright, let's go!!" he told them as he ran to the front entrance. Tifa and Dagger both let out a cry.

"Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?" Tifa asked him in exasperation. Dagger smacked her forehead.

"Well what else does it look like!? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and..." Barret argued.

"That's not going to work! We've got to find another way..." Dagger told him. "It'd all be in vain if you were ambushed and killed right at the front entrance!"

"Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wastin' time like this, Aeris'll..." Barret told the two women as they looked at him frustrated.

"Let's find a back entrance kay?" Dagger suggested. "In places like these, there's always another, hidden entrance. A building as big as this as to have stairs in case of an emergency fire or whatever."

"Fine," Barret said, fuming as Cloud watched the arguement in enterainment. The four took off to the left of the building, searching for a stairwell. They came upon a opened door, Barret muttering under his breath angrily as the two girls smiled. They entered the door and immediately started up the stairs. "Yo... You really gonna take these stairs all the way up?"

"Well we've got to get to Aeris to help her somehow," Tifa responded brightly

"Of all of the out of the way..." Barret huffed as Dagger was running in front of him. They reached the 7th or so floor and stopped. Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time to argue with you! I'm going!" she reponded hotly before taking off. Dagger just shrugged nonchalantly and took of after Tifa. The two men followed her up the stairs. Barret's breathing became louder.

"Don't know... why... the hell... we gotta... climb..." he said angrily as he ran up after Dagger. The Summoner was starting to wheeze as well, never having sprinted up countless flights of stairs.

"...because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aeris," Cloud's voice trailed from behind Barret. "If that's even possible..."

"...heh heh heh," Barret laughed sending chills up Dagger's spine.

"Ewww... You sound like a pedophile," Dagger said nastily.

"Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps," Cloud spoke as Barret glared at the back of Dagger's head.

"So even you will fight for someone else. Guess I figured you wrong," the large man said honestly to the blond.

"Who cares what you figured!" Cloud snapped, causing Dagger to giggle. Unfortunately, while running, a stitch spasmed in her side, causing her to wheeze.

"I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong..." Barret told him, trying himself not to laugh at Dagger.

"...heh heh heh..." Tifa's laugh came floating down from in front of them.

"Ugh... What is with that laugh!?" Dagger cried out as she kept running up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tifa?" Cloud asked her in a bit of a shock. There was no reply as the heroes kept running up the stairs. Now and then, everyone except Cloud would stop momentarily to catch their breath.

"...how much farther do these stairs go on?" Barret wheezed as he paused to catch his breath.

"Why don't you ask them?" Tifa replied sarcastically as Barret passed her. Dagger's legs were burning as she trailed up the stairs. How could Cloud do this without a rest!?

"t's not one of them endless stairways or somethin', is it?" the gunner asked as Dagger choked out a laugh. Another stitch hit her side.

"Of course not!!" Tifa replied angrily as she helped Dagger up the stairs.

"Right... Couldn't be that..." The group of four ran up the seemingly endless stairs. "Are we there yet?" Barret asked like a little kid.

"Not yet." Tifa replied as they climbed.

"... there yet?" Barret asked, a silly grin on his face. Tifa fumed.

"I said not yet!" she yelled from behind him. But Barret was having way too much fun testing Tifa's anger.

"Yo..."

"Look, don't even ask! We're way way way way far away from being there, OK!?" Tifa shouted as Barret took a moment to catch his breath. Dagger hobbled up the stairs behind her.

"Way to test her patience Barret," the Summoner said as Barret started to run up the stairs again. The large man was having a hard time. He stopped as he caught up with Tifa, Cloud trailing.

"Damn, man! I've had it! I'm going back!" he cried out, heaving as he turned to go back down.

"It'll take just as long to go down as it did to come up!" Tifa reminded him. Barret said nothing. "Besides, we're here! C'Mon Barret! Pull it together!"

"Yeah well, all I know is I'm only flesh 'n' blood... 'cept for this arm of mine. Don't treat me like I'm some ex-SOLDIER or somethin'..." he said snidely as Cloud ran up behind them. The blond looked like he had just finished a nice walk in the park. Dagger was resting on the railing, breathing hard.

"What about me!? I'm human too! Oh, do what you want, I'm going on!" Tifa said angrily, glaring at him. She went to move on through the door, but chills overtook her. "Yaah! Barret! You go first!"

The man looked at her confused. "What're ya ignorant? ...I didn't mean that." He rolled his eyes at her and exited the door. Tifa looked straight at Cloud.

"Cloud, you go on ahead too!!" Tifa said fearfully. He shrugged and followed Barret. Dagger patted Tifa's shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Ready?" Dagger asked. Tifa nodded as the two walked through the door. A shout came from two soldiers as they ran at the group. "Fabulous."

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"Hey, when you're in the bathroom, do you ever hear whispers coming from somewhere?"

"Yeah... Is it just me or does the Conference Room smell? There's some sort of stench coming from somewhere..."

Dagger looked at the two worked who were talking to each other. Shinra must employ the stupidest people in the world. Four strangers walking around, not even disguised, and nobody takes notice. 'Hey guys... come here a minute," she called after Tifa, Barret, and Cloud. The three walked over to her. "I need to go to the bathroom. Can you guys come?"

"Whut the hell!? Why can't Tifa go with you!?" Barret fumed. Dagger groaned as she resisted all urges to bang her head.

"I need someone to LISTEN to the WHISPERS which come from SOMEWHERE ON THIS FLOOR. You know... Where the Conference Room is located," Dagger said, emphasizing the words she needed the three to catch. Realization swept over Cloud and Tifa's faces, but Barret was still lost. "Oy... Just, c'mon!" Dagger quickly lead them to the bathroom and opened the middle stall. The four conjurgated around it, looking up at the vent cover which was hanging down.

"Shall we go up?" Tifa suggested. Cloud got onto the toilet and jumped into the vent. He helped Barret up and Tifa followed. Dagger closed and locked the door, sitting on the toilet. "Good idea guarding! We'll be back shortly!" Dagger sat on the toilet, listening to the voices coming from the vent. She could hear bits and parts of the meeting coming from the Conference Room. Several times people had tried to come in, looking to use the bathroom. Loud thuds could be heard as the group started to head back through the vents. The Summoner got off the toilet as they descended from the vents.

"What happened?"

"Those bastards ain't even gonna rebuild Sector 7! They have Aeris here too!" Barret snarled as Dagger opened the door. "We're following the weird looking man!"

"Hojo..." Cloud said softly as the group left the bathroom. They quickly trailed a creepy looking man in a white lab coat. He had on glasses, but they didn't hide his horrid eyes. He was balding ontop and had an impressive hump on his back. They followed him up the 67th floor of Shinra Headquarters.

"I remember him..." Barret said suddenly, causing the group to direct their attention to him. "That Hojo guy. He's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, don't you know him?"

"I've heard of him, but this is the first time I've seen him," Cloud replied, still looking at Hojo's back. "So... that's what he looks like..."

"He's pretty ugly, isn't he?" Dagger spoke, recieving a nod from Tifa. "Has the title of 'Mad Scientist' all over his face. And hump..." The group followed him into a large room where two containment chambers were. They ducked behind one to find Hojo beaming at a large red, wolf-like creature in a glass cylinder. Hojo told a man in a suit to raise the container to the floor above them. Hojo petted the container lovingly before walking away.

Tifa walked over to glass and tapped on it gently. "Precious specimen...? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?"

Dagger watched Cloud walked over the metal containment chamber and peek in the window. "Jenova..." he whispered to himself. Dagger watched as Cloud backed up, holding his head in pain. Tifa saw this and ran over to him, catching him right as he collapsed. "Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... they've brought it here."

"Cloud! Be strong!" Tifa told him supportingly, helping him back up.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Dagger asked concerned. He recieved a nod asking Barret if he's seen it. At a reply, he muttered something about it being headless and alive. Questioning, Dagger and Barret walked over and gazed in the window. She saw a blue body inside, hooked up with all kinds of tubes. The head was missing. The Summoner let out a muffled cry and fell backwards. "W-What is that?!"

"Where's its fuckin' head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'..." Barret muttered in annoyance. He helped up Dagger and the four continued on their way, passing the red creature. They got onto the elevator that Hojo used and traveled up to the 68th floor. As they arrived, they peered into the same glass container to find...

"Aeris!" Dagger cried out, running over to the chamber.

"Aeris? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?" a greasy voice sounded. Dagger looked to see Hojo standing there. She glared heavily at him.

"We're taking Aeris back!" Dagger snapped angrily. Hojo just gazed at her mockingly.

"Outsiders..."

"Shoulda noticed it earlier, you..." Barret threatened as he ran over by Dagger.

"There are so many frivolous things in the world..." Hojo cackled, ignoring Barret's presence. Fuming, Barret cocked his gunarm in Hojo's direction. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?" The group stayed silent. "That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves." Hojo turned around and looked at his assitant. "Now! Bring in the specimen!"

Dagger turned around to see an elevator in the middle of the containment chamber rising. Aeris backed up against the glass as the wolf creature from before came into view. It growled at the flowergirl, who got up and banged on the glass in Dagger's direction. "Dagger! Help!"

"What are you even doing?" Dagger yelled at the scientist, stomping her foot in anger.

"Lending a helping hand to an endangered species... Both of them are on the brink of extinction..." Hojo explained, giving the Summoner a cold look. "If I don't help, all these animals will disappear."

"Animal? That's terrible! Aeris is a human being!" Tifa shouted at Hojo, her anger starting to arise.

"You're gonna pay!" Barret threatened at the scientist. Dagger turned toward him.

"Barret!? Do something please!" the Summoner cried out in desperation.

"Awright!! Step back!" Barret said confidently, aiming his gun at the containment chamber. Hojo yelled at him to stop, but Barret was already firing. A blinding white light filled the chamber and a click was heard. The chamber door slid open.

"Wh... what are you do-- Oh! My precious specimens..." Hojo cried out. The light died down and the wolf creature tackled Hojo to the ground, growling at him and putting its claw to Hojo's neck.

"Now's our chance!" Cloud cried out. Dagger ran into the containment chamber and hugged the sitting flowergirl.

"Oh Aeris! You're alright! I'm so sorry about everything!" Dagger told her, hugging her tightly. "I should've went with you to Sector 5..."

"It's alright. Don't be sorry," Aeris told her as she was heaved up by the Summoner. "Thanks for coming." Dagger just nodded, smiling. Her ears twitched as she heard the elevator moving.

"What the...? The elevator's moving!" Dagger spoke quickly.

"This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!" Hojo cried out as the creature climbed off of Hojo, facing the group of 5.

"He's rather strong. I'll help you all out," it spoke to them.

"It talked!?" Tifa said, shock rushing over her.

"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss," it replied tartly. Dagger looked at the elevator in worry.

"Can you guys handle this? I'll get Aeris somewhere safe!" she told the group. Dagger grabbed Aeris's hand and ran over to the side elevator. They watched the creature introduce himself as Red XIII. The elevator stopped moving as a large mutant started to attack the group. "Aeris... I didn't know you were an Ancient."

"Yes..." the flowergirl replied solemnly. "I'm the last Ancient on this Planet. My mother died when I was a small child." Aeris looked at the group fighting the monster. "Please, don't feel bad for my capture. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I know. But I should've been watching out for you," Dagger said solemnly. "I mean, I'm suppose to be your friend and I can't even protect you. That's not a good friend."

"Yes... But you came to rescue me. That's what a good friend is... Look! They beat the monster!" Aeris chirped as the girls got up and ran over to the group.

"Aeris, are you all right?" Cloud asked the girl. She just nodded.

"She seems alright in many ways," Tifa responded, smiling at Aeris.

"I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things," Red XIII spoke, giving Aeris a sharp look.

"What are you?" Barret questioned, never seeing something like Red XIII in his life.

"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see. You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way," Red XIII said to the large man. He leaped over the rail at Aeris. The flowergirl backed away a bit. "I apologise for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard."

"Now that we got Aeris, we better get the hell outta here," Cloud said. "The girls will go in a group and the men will go in the other. We'll rendezvous at the 66th Floor Elevator!" The men took off towards the main stairwells as the girls fled back the way they came.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me Tifa," Aeris told the martial artist as they descended to the 66th floor. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to see you're alright," Tifa replied as they reached the elevators. The girls climbed in and went to press the button, but a man stalked in behind them.

"Hey there... Mind pressing up?" he said. The girls turned around starled and saw Reno there, smirking victoriously.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Not so much Dagger talk this time, but that's alright. Hope Elmyra's flashbacks tied in understandably with here explanation.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, another Chapter is out! I've been on a real writing kick lately, so I hope you enjoy it. This one is shorter than the last chapter, but it's a good split as I previously wanted to combine both Chapter 3 and 4 into one. But I decided not as it'd be too long. I'd hope you all enjoy! Pardon errors!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 4

Dagger frowned heavily as she felt Reno push her up the stairs to the top floor of Shinra Headquarters. She was following Tifa, who was also handcuffed. Aeris had been taken away from them as soon as they entered the elevator. They saw Barret and Cloud up there in front of the President's desk, also handcuffed. Red XIII wasn't handcuffed, but had a shock collar attached around his neck.

"You all got caught too?" Cloud asked as they walked up. Dagger resisted all urges to be snide to Cloud and put it to use with the President.

"Where did you take Aeris?!" Dagger said ferociously, Barret's influence piercing through.

"To a safe place," the President replied calmly as he stood up from his desk. "She's the last surviving Ancient... " The President walked around his large desk to get closer to the group. "Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

Red XIII's ears perked up as he looked at President Shinra. "Cetra... that girl is a survivor of the Cetra?"

The President chose to purposely ignore the wolf-creature. "Cetra, or the Ancients, will show us the way to the 'Promised Land'. I'm expecting a lot out of her." He walked over to Dagger and gazed into her eyes. In return, the girl gave him the meanest look a women could give a man.

"The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?" Red XIII spoke, still looking at the President.

"Even so," the fat man replied, "it's far too appealing not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. ...If the land is fertile..."

Barret looked up at him in understanding. "Then there's gotta be Mako!"

"Exactly. That is why our money-making Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will flow out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory..." the President spoke as he looked at Barret.

"Fucker! Quit dreamin'!" Barret shouted, struggling against his handcuffs. The President just gazed at Barret in his ever calm and ever uncaring demeanor.

"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power," he spoke with an unchilling authority. "Well, that is all for our meeting. Rude..." A tan, bald man rushed in front of the President. His sleek black sunglasses were covering his eyes. He had a black goatee and his ears were pierced.

"Come on! Outta his way!" Rude barked. The group complied, but Barret started to walk towards the President with a nasty look on his face.

"Hold it! I got a lot to say to you!" Barret shouted at the President. Rude had to physically force Barret back away from President Shinra.

"If there's anything else... talk to my secretary," the President spoke calmly, a nasty little smile playing onto his face.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger was thrown roughly into a cell as it slammed shut. Tifa got the girl before she hit the toilet. "You alright?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah... Rotten Shinra," Dagger muttered. Dagger sat on the floor beside Cloud, leaving Tifa to take the fold-down cot. She laid down on it and crossed her legs over each other. She turned her head to face Cloud. "Think we can get out?"

"Yeah. Just leave it to me," Cloud told her with a half-smile. Tifa's face radiated a smile that lit up the cell.

"You're so brave," she told him blushingly. Dagger did her best not to smirk. Cloud walked over to the door and started to check for any weaknesses to break through.

"Dagger, are you there?" Aeris' voice floated over from the cell behind the Summoner's back. Dagger jumped up and felt against the wall.

"Aeris! You're alright!" Dagger sighed in relief.

"Yeah... I know you'd come for me. You're the only friend who'd stick by me in times like this, and went above and beyond to save me," Aeris' voice sounded from the otherside of the wall.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Dagger said gently. She could feel Aeris' smile, even through the metallic wall.

"Hey... Is Cloud there? I wanted to ask him on a date!" Aeris said playfully, causing both Cloud and Tifa's ears to perk up. The martial artist sat up on the cot. Cloud just blushed.

"Oh... I get it," she said nastily, finally registering the fawning over Cloud that Aeris would silently do.

"Tifa! Tifa, you're there too!?" Aeris cried out completely shocked. Tifa frowned heavily.

"Well EXCUSE me!" she replied huffily. Tifa got off her bed and put her hands on her hips. "You know Aeris, I have a question. Does the Promised Land really exist?"

Silence etched the cells for a moment before Aeris finally spoke. "I don't know..." Aeris replied with a sigh. "ll I know is... The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And... then... The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

"What does that mean?" Tifa asked, lost completely. Dagger was very quiet. She understood completely.

"More than words... ...I don't know," Aeris said solemnly.

"What do you mean by speaking with the Planet?" Cloud asked, his Mako blue eyes looking at the wall.

"Yeah, just what does the Planet say?" Tifa questioned, the subject intriguing her to no end.

"It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they are saying." Aeris told them. Cloud asked if she could hear it now but Aeris only replied, "I... I only heard it at the Church in the Slums. Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That is... my real mother." Dagger felt a twinge of pain through her heart. She had never known her real mother. When she was escaping the destruction of Madain Sari, home of the Summoners, she was very young. She hardly remembered her mother. Just her appearance and that was all. "Someday I'll get out of Midgar... Speak with the Planet and find my Promised Land. ...That's what mom said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but..." the flowergirl's voice echoed from the cell, then all grew silent. Tifa returned to laying on the mattress and Cloud sat next to Dagger.

"Hey!" Barret's voice floated in from the cell on the other side of Tifa. None of them said a word as they heard Red XIII growl. "Aeris is an Ancient and the real name of the Ancients is Cetra. The Ancients know where the Promised Land is and the Shinra is searching for that Promised Land. I only heard stories 'bout the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists. Is that right?" Barret soliloquized, trying to come to an understanding. Red XIII didn't respond. "The Shinra believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy. Which means, if the Shinra get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy. And the land'll whither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker. I can't just leave 'em be. I'm recruitin' new members!! Me, Tifa, Dagger, Cloud... and Aeris too. How 'bout you?" A moment of silence passed. "You're so damn boring."

Dagger just smiled at Barret's shenanigans. She sat there thinking amongst herself as Tifa and Cloud fell asleep. She could hear Barret's snores echoing from the cell next to them. Cloud had dozed off quietly, his head resting on Dagger's shoulder. He looked so innocent and childlike when he was asleep. "Hey Aeris...? You awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep. What's the matter?" Aeris replied softly.

"Can I... Tell you something? But you have to promise you won't tell a soul!" Dagger asked her hesitantly.

"Sure. You can tell me anything. We're friends, right?" Aeris said warmly.

"I know how you feel, being the last of a race," Dagger spoke up. "I'm a Summoner. I can call Eidolons, the guardians of the world, to my aid and ask them for anything. I don't need Materia for it. They're pledged to me and I'm pledged to them. That's how everyone in Sector 7 was saved when the Plate fell. It's how I rescue everyone when we're in extreme danger. I'm the last of my race. We were all wiped out by a giant eye in the sky."

Dagger finished, waiting for Aeris's reply. There was a long moment of silence before the girl responded, "So YOU'RE the Summoner..." Dagger's eyes widened, but she stayed still for the most part as not to disturb Cloud.

"You knew!?" Dagger responded, freaking out.

"The Planet knew once you arrived. Mom kept telling me in the Church that a link between two worlds had arrived. A Summoner or Shaman of sorts," Aeris explained softly. "She told me that the Summoner could be trusted, for only the Spirits and Guardians of the world would pledge to only good people."

"Aeris... You won't tell anyone will you?" Dagger said panickingly.

"Of course not. I won't tell anyone until you're ready," Aeris told her with a smile in her voice. "Heh. What a pair. Last of our races and getting captured by silly Shinra folk."

Dagger let out a small chuckle. "Thanks Aeris..." The two girls didn't speak with each other after that, both falling asleep peacefully.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGE

"Dagger! Wake up!" The Summoner stirred as she was shook awake. She snapped her eyes open and rubbed them. "Dagger, come on now, you got to be alert!" Tifa said as she helped the Summoner up. Cloud was gone. Dagger noticed that the door of the cell was open.

"What's going on?" she asked, strapped her quiver to her back.

"I don't know, but Cloud woke up to find our door open. The guard is dead outside. C'mon! We got to go wake up Aeris!" Tifa responded immediately. The girls nodded to each other and ran to the cell next to them. Tifa burst in. "Aeris! Wake up?"

The flowergirl sat up on her cot. "What's going on? Why you out of your cell?" she asked yawning.

"The guard's dead outside," Dagger said seriously. "Why, I don't know..."

"This is really eerie," Tifa said, creeped out.

"Must've been attacked by..." Aeris started out before she was cut off by Cloud running into the cell.

"C'mon! We're going to see what happened!" Cloud said. "Barret's going to stay behind to see if he can find anything out. The guard was stabbed to death, but we're not sure by who. You girls are coming with me. Red XIII ran ahead to see if anything is up."

Dagger felt uneasy as the girls clambered of the cell and followed Cloud down the hallway. He was grasping the handle of his Buster Sword tightly. Tifa followed him, her fists clenched. Dagger was following up the rear, her bow armed, making sure that nothing would sneak up behind them. Aeris was walking calmly with her Rod, the gears in her head moving swiftly. The arrived at the metal containment chamber, finding that it's door had been ripped apart. A thick trail of blood was plastered on the floor leading to the elevator.

"...Did it get away? Jenova...?" Cloud said as he gazed at the mangled containment chamber.

"Jenova Specimen... Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens," Red XIII growled softly. "I'll go ahead!" The wolf-creature left in a hurry, rushing to the elevator.

"How can a creature with no legs just burst through and walk away?" Dagger wondered aloud. Tifa said nothing. "It didn't get away, it was stolen..."

"C'mon..." Tifa spoke uneasily, her voice cracking. "Let's follow the trail." The four vigilantes walked to the elevator they had taken before and rode up to the 68th Floor. They started to follow the trail and Dagger's hair stood up on end on the back of her neck.

"Watch out!" she said, pushing Tifa aside. The Summoner fired her arrow into the glass containment chamber, piercing the heart of a purple creature. It was heart shaped, deep blue tentacles sticking out from it's head. Black blood poured from it as it lay there dead, it's bright yellow eyes staring at the ceiling. Pairs of black eyes twinkled demonically under the yellow ones. "The blood... It's drawing monsters..."

"Be more alert guys," Cloud warned. The group followed the blood, killing monsters along the way. The made it to main stairwell of the Upper Floors of the Shinra Building. Red XIII was standing there, muttering about the trail leading up.

"Look... There are gashes on the wall," Aeris said, running her soft hands against the claw-like marks. "Whomever did this is NOT human..." The group walked up the final flight of stairs in the stairwell, exiting. They pass through the entrance to the President's office. Everyone was dead. Not one survivor. They climbed the bloodstained stairs and up into the President's office. Tifa walked over to the desk to find the President facedown on his desk, dead. A large, silver sword was sticking up from his back. They heard Barret and Red XIII run up the stairs. He looked at the desk.

"He's dead... The head of Shinra is dead..." Barret spoke, a hint of absolute happiness in his voice.

"Then this sword must be..." Tifa realized as she ran behind the desk. Cloud's face also hit realization.

"Sephiroth's!" he exclaimed. Tifa looked at him uneasy.

"So Sephiroth's alive?" she asked him.

"...Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword," Cloud spoke solemnly, his eyes never leaving the sword.

"Who cares who did it!? This is the end of the Shinra!" Barret cried out, glee filling his voice. Aeris was looking around the office when something puke yellow caught her eyes. She looked closely behind a pillar to find a very fat man cowering. He was balding on top, his grey hair plastered disgustingly to his head. The man started to make a break for it. Aeris stepped out of the way and Cloud and Barret grabbed him. He squirmed around in absolute terror.

"P-P-Please don't kill me!" the ball of lard quivered. Cloud glared at him.

"Palmer! What happened!?" Cloud demanded immediately as he squeezed Palmer's arm.

"Se... Sephiroth. Sephiroth came," Palmer stuttered out, still quivering.

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?" Cloud replied in absolute amazement.

"Yeah, I saw him! With my own eyes!"

"You really saw him?"

"Uh! Would I lie at a time like this!? I heard his voice, too! Um, he said something about not letting us have the Promised Land."

"Then does that mean the Promised Land really does exist and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?" Tifa said as she gazed at Cloud.

"So he's a good guy then?" Barret asked, his expression dazed. The EX-SOLDIER shook his head and frowned heavily.

"Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way!! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!" Cloud responded loudly. Palmer managed to break free and ran as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. A whirl of blades sounded from outside the window. Everyone turned to see a helicopter flying in towards the balcony.

"Rufus! Fuck! I forgot about him!" Barret cursed, his happiness dying away.

"Who's that?" Dagger asked him, taking the words right out of Tifa's mouth.

"Vice President Rufus. The President's son!" Barret cried out. Cloud started after Palmer, looking for more answers to the questions he had. Everyone followed him out the door in a run.

"So... Sephiroth was actually here," a red haired man spoke calmly. Just like his father. He had cold blue eyes and he was wearing a suit of white. He was thin, very contrary to his enourmous late father. "By the way, who are you?" he asked, gazing at Cloud and the group who had shown up behind him.

"I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDER, First Class!" Cloud shouted proudly.

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" Barret barked at the new President of Shinra.

"Me too!" Tifa responded after Barret, pride in her voice as well.

"A flower girl from the slums," Aeris said, the intimidation factor dying out.

"A research specimen," Red XIII spoke softly.

"A Summoner..." Dagger replied hesitantly, ignoring the odd looks from everyone but Aeris and Rufus.

"What a crew," Rufus said. "Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc."

"You're only President 'cause yer old man died!" Barret spat. Rufus just smiled.

"Correct. I'll let you hear my inauguration speech," Rufus said silkily. "...Father tried to control the world with money, and that worked for him. The people believed that Shinra would protect them. Work at Shinra, get your pay. If terrorists attack, the Shinra army will help you. It looked perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It's too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste good money on them."

"He likes to make speeches just like his father," Tifa also spat, glaring at Rufus.

Cloud looked to Barret in a mix of fear and shock. "Get Aeris outta the building!"

"What?" Barret asked, thrown off by Cloud's sudden outburst.

"I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!" Cloud cried out.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Barret asked him cautiously.

"I'll explain later! Just take my word for now! I'll go after I take care of him!" Cloud told him desperately. Barret agreed and everyone but Cloud started to make their way out of the building. The quickly descended the stairs to the 69th Floor. Aeris stopped at the entrance to the President's office.

"...Cloud," she said in a worried tone. "I just thought of something..."

"Don't worry, I'll wait for Cloud!" Tifa told them, alleviating Aeris's worries. "Get to the elevator."

"It's gonna get pretty ugly from here..." Aeris said. "Everyone's equipped right?" With a nod, the four rushed to the elevator and started down. Dagger noticed the other elevator starting to descend.

"Watch out! It's an attack!" she cried out, as a large metallic tank destroyed the glass between the two elevators. "Freg'n hell!"

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Cloud held his Buster Sword tightly as Rufus sneered at him. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"You want the Promised Land and Sephiroth," Cloud spat angrily at him, watching Rufus twirl a shotgun with his right hand.

"That's right. Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?" Rufus said, trying to enlight the blond. Cloud just shook his head.

"Whatever, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!"

"I see. I guess we won't be friends," Rufus replied a bit disappointedly before firing his shotgun at Cloud.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

"Healing Wind" Aeris brought her staff close to her, praying to the Planet. In response, a curative wind blew around the group of fighters, healing them for bodily injury. Barret issued a round of shots from his gunarm as Red XIII let loose a Bolt spell, destroying the large tank. "It's not over yet!" the Ancient cried out, watching a helicopter like machine land on the pad.

"Enough of this!" Dagger cried out, a fire blazing in her eyes. Aeris looked at her, eagar to see what she was going to do. Dagger brought her hands together and prayed, startling Red XIII and Barret. "Great Lord Ramuh, God of Thunder and Master of Lightning. I call to thee to come forth and smite mine enemy of scrap metal which is front of me! Hear my plea!" Dagger felt the familiar electric surge of energy throught her body. The window billowed around them as Ramuh appeared in front of them.

"It's that old man!" Barret cried out as he watched Dagger's attack. In all familiarity, Ramuh held up his staff and threw it onto the Heli Gunner. Lightning exploded from the skies and poured through the staff, sending surges throughout the machine. Ramuh disappeared as the Heli Gunner exploded into millions of pieces. Barret gazed at the elevator descending in front of them, then to Dagger in disbelieve. "Uhhh... Tadah?"

"That..." Barret stuttered as he looked at the Summoner. "That... Was fucking great!" The large man started to gush about Dagger's summon. Red XIII looked at Dagger calculatingly as the Ancient smiled. "How can you do that!? Was that your Summon Materia?"

"Barret... I'll explain everything later," Dagger said calmly as the elevator started to slow down.

"Fuck!" Barret cursed. "Just like that spikey headed punk..." The elevator finally reached the ground floor of the Shinra Building. Everyone followed Aeris out of the elevator and to the front entrance. "I'll go on ahead!" Barret left the building. Gunshots ensued from outside and Barret came back in as quickly as he exited. Dagger equipped her bow. "Fuckers! We're surrounded! If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang, but I gotta reputation to protect."

"You all get out while you can. It's not you they're after... it's me," Aeris grimaced.

"No!" Dagger said quickly.

"Yeah, well that ain't happenin'. You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to help you!" Barret said, cocking his gun menacingly at the door. "OK, playtime's over for you jackasses..."

"Thank you Mr. Barret!" Aeris responded brightly. Barret faltered at the name.

"Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!" barret told the flowergirl. Despite the situation, Dagger giggled.

"Well then… If you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here," Red XIII said logically. Barret faltered even more, his intimidating demeanor failing.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah… You a cold man. Just like someone else 'round here I know," he responded, pout filling his voice.

"Did you say something?" Red XIII growled.

"Notta thing. So what're we gonna do?" Barret asked, watching the Soldiers surround the building.

"Barret!"

The group turned around to see Tifa running down the stairs to the 2nd floor of the building. At Barret's questioning of Cloud, she urged them to hurry. A loud revving of an engine issued and Cloud came tumbling down on a large motorcycle. Tifa led the group to a pickup truck, brand new and on model under the stairs on the 1st floor. The group climbed into the truck quickly, Tifa driving and Aeris in the passenger seat. Red XIII and Barret were in the back.

"Hey! There's no room for me!" Dagger cried out angrily. Cloud pulled up next to her.

"Get on! Quick!" he told her. Nodding, Dagger swung her legs over the motorcycle seat and wrapped her arms around Cloud's stomach.

"Let's go!" Tifa said as she turned on the engine. She quickly followed Cloud, driving up the stairs. Cloud revved the engine and they flew through a window, flying through the air and landing on the freeway. The truck quickly followed, pulling ahead of them.

"Cloud!" Dagger shouted in the wind. "There's Shinra soldiers following us!" Two soldiers appeared on both sides of the motorcycle, trying to ram them off the road. Another motorcycle pulled ahead, going after the truck. In a quick fashion, Dagger pulled up her legs and wrapped them securely around Cloud's waist. She pulled out her bow, armed it, and shot an arrow straight into the heart. Cloud brought his Buster sword down upon the left one, causing the soldier to crash. Cloud sped up the truck quickly, getting next to the third motorcyclist. Quickly, Dagger brought down the Soldier with another deadly shot.

"Here come more!" Barret shouted at the two on the motorcycle. For a long while, soldiers kept coming in herds, trying to take down the group. They were still far from leaving Midgar. "Dagger!" The Summoner's attention snapped to Barret. "Call on something to take them out!"

"Good idea Barret!" Dagger said, ignoring Cloud's questioning glance. She brought her hands together around Cloud's waist. "Oh Great Leviathan, Mighty Serpent of the Sea. Come to mine aid and smite these Soldiers who aim to kill thine Summoner!" A feeling of being submerged up to her neck in water overtook Dagger. A loud cry was heard as a large, blue and purple sea serpent sailed over the group, passing them quickly. With a might roar, Leviathan turned around and it's purple and blue fins stiffened. With a great rush, Leviathan flew back towards the soldiers. Immediately after passing the motorcycle, a giant tidal wave rising on the highway. Everyone tried to watch as the tidal wave completely wiped out all incoming soldiers, the water splashing down and following the highway back to Shinra at a magnficant speed. Leviathan disappeared in a mirage of bubbles. The water had shorted out a large tank that was rushing at topspeed after the group. The motorcycle and truck screeched to a halt as the highway ended on the outskirts of Midgar.

"Dagger! That was amazing!" Tifa said breathlessly as she climbed out of the truck. Aeris also climbed out, a smile playing onto her lips. Dagger returned the smile, tired.

"So what do we do now?" Barret asked as they all looked at the horizon dawning.

"Sephiroth is alive. ...I have to settle the score," Cloud spoke, walking to the edge of the unfinished highway.

"And that'll save the Planet?" Barret asked.

"It seems so..."

"Then, I'm going!"

"I'll go, too. There are things I need to know," Aeris said as she also walked over by the edge. Dagger walked over by her.

"The Ancients?" Dagger asked the girl.

"More than that..." was her only reply.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Midgar..." Tifa said, sighing happily. The group descended a large hook that was hanging from the unfinished highway. As they made it to ground outside of the Slums gates, Barret started to shadow box.

"We need a leader for our journey. 'Course that could only be me," he spoke confidently. Tifa shook her head.

"I think Cloud should be the leader," she spoke nominatingly. Cloud just shrugged.

"Bitch..." Barret spat at Tifa who only smiled innocently, "Alright. Go Northeast to a town called Kalm. If something happens we'll meet up there. Sides, we can't all be strolling around out there. It's too dangerous. Let's split into two parties... "

"I think the girls should go with Dagger," Cloud spoke up suddenly. "From that little 'show' back there, they'll obviously be safe with her." Dagger blushed deep red as Cloud stared at her. "When we get to Kalm, I'll tell the reasons for saving the Planet. Then Dagger can share her story. It should be very interesting."

"Fine," Dagger said, agreeing. "You probably won't believe me, but we'll see what happens."

Cloud just gave Dagger a look and the three men headed off into the distance. Tifa and Aeris looked at Dagger.

"Don't let him bother you," Tifa said. "You're obviously not Sephiroth, otherwise you could've killed us by now. You're a very loyal and unbetraying person Dagger. I trust you."

"And I already gave my reasons," Aeris said mystically. Dagger gave both girls a hug.

"Thanks... I truly appreciate it, you have no idea. It's time that I started protecting people..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Finally, coming to you is Chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated as often, but work is seeing that I don't. Alot of this is histories, and I did my best to explain them! So I hope you enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Huzzah? Not really

* * *

Chapter 5

Dagger was sitting on a bed on the 2nd of the Kalm Inn. Kalm was a little town outside of Midgar. You could see the Mako Metropolis even from the little town. Though it was a nice refreshing breath of fresh air from the Midgar. There was no plate, no pollution, and no Shinra Building gazing down upon the heaping masses with its ever watchful and greedy eye. Tifa and Aeris were also sitting around, waiting for the three men to arrive.

Barret came up first muttering an apology and blaming something on Cloud. Red XIII came next, just nodding his head in respect.

"You're late!" Aeris told Cloud with a warm smile as the blond came from the floor. Everyone gathered around in a circles, becoming comfortable. Tifa took a seat next to Dagger as Aeris had an entire bed by herself. Red XIII lounged next to the window while Barret and Cloud choose to remain standing.

"Yo man, you're late!" Barret repeated as Cloud stood next to him. The blond just shrugged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Guess everyone's here now," Aeris spoke calmly from the bed as she drew circles in the wrinkles of the sheets with boredom. Barret looked eagerly towards Cloud, ready and raring to hear the story.

"So let's hear your story... You know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis of the Planet. Let's hear it all," Barret told him in a calm manner.

"...I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends," Cloud started out as Barret gave him an incredulous look.

"You call that a friend?" Barret exclaimed, recieving a dirty look from Dagger.

"Barret, stop interrupting and let him tell the story!" Dagger snapped at the large man, causing him to quiet down.

"Yeah, well... He was older than me, and hardly ever talked about himself," Cloud started again. Tifa fidgeted uncomfortably next to Dagger and the Summoner patted her shoulder. "So I guess you'd call us war buddies... We trusted each other. Until one day..."

"One day...?" Aeris spoke, using her sentence as a stepping stone to get the story going.

"After the war it was Shinra's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra," Cloud explained. "...That was five years ago. I was 16..."

_Rain pounded heavily against a large truck which was heading towards the mountain town of Nibelheim. Cloud, age 16, was busy walking around, eager to start the mission. Two Shinra Soldiers clad in blue sat carefully, one sitting behind the driver, one trying not to become sick all over the back of the truck. Sitting across from Cloud was Sephiroth. He was handsome, there was no denying it. He had long silver hair, a few stray bangs brushing against his face. He was dressed in black armour with white shoulder pads resting atop each shoulder. His chest was peeking out from behind the black armour. Strapped to his back was a long, black cape. Even though he was handsome, the most unsettling feature about Sephiroth was his piercing green eyes. They were cold and distant, but could easily pierce the soul and spirit of anyone around. "It sure is raining hard," the blond spoke as he gazed out the windows of the truck. He walked over to the sick soldier, placing a hand on the soldier's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, how are you doing?" The soldier waved Cloud away, afraid to even open his mouth. " I wouldn't know. I've never had motion sickness." The golden haired teen walked over to the second soldier. "Everything OK?"_

_"Hey," a deep voice said smoothly. Cloud turned to face Sephiroth. "Settle down." Cloud ignored his comrade and started to do squats._

_"They gave me some new Materia. I can't wait to use it," Cloud spoke, excitement filling his voice._

_"...just like a kid," Sephiroth spoke calmly. Cloud stopped squatting and looked at Sephiroth._

_"You going to brief us about this mission?" the golden haired teenager asked._

_"This isn't a typical mission," Sephiroth started out, but he was cut off by Cloud's excited cry. "Why do you say it's good?"_

_"I joined SOLDIER to be like you. But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself," Cloud admitted to his war buddy. He smiled at the older man. "Say, how do you feel, MISTER Sephiroth?"_

_The silver haired man ignored the question and responded, "I thought you wanted a briefing?" Cloud stopped talking and look at the floor. "Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. First, we will dispose of those creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it."_

_"Brutal creatures? Where?"_

_"The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim."_

_"Nibelheim... That's where I'm from."_

_Spehiroth just nodded. "Hmmm... hometown..." The truck was hit suddenly with a powerful blow. The driver reported the disturbance to Sephiroth. "That would be our Monster..." The man grabbed a long sword from under his feet and the two 1st Class SOLDIERs left the truck and into the pouring rain._

"Sephiroth's strength is incredible. He is far stronger in reality than any stories you may have heard about him," Cloud told him, remembering the battle with the monster well. Sephiroth had taken no damage.

"Where do you come in?" Aeris asked as she seem incredibly intrigued by the story.

"Me? I was mesmorized by the way Sephiroth fought," the Ex-SOLDIER replied. Tifa shifted uncomfortably again. Dagger was taking notice of how anxious and jumpy Tifa was. "...And then we reached Nibelheim."

_A small quiant town was set at the foot of a large mountain range. There was one broken down truck near the entrance of the town.A well was perched in the middle of the square. The town wasn't very big at all. There were many houses, a few small shops, and the Inn. At the other end of town, a large mansion loomed, surrounded by iron clad gates. This was the village of Nibelheim. Sephiroth walked towards the entrance. Sephiroth turned to face Cloud. "How does it feel?" he asked the blond. Sephiroth turned around to look at the town. " It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..."_

_"What about your parents?" Cloud asked him. _

_"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father.." .Sephiroth immediately started to laugh quite creepily. The sound coming from his mouth was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. What does it matter? All right, let's go. The Mako smell here is pretty bad..."_

"Yo! Wait a minute!" Everyone turned their attention towards Barret. "Isn't that, uh...?" He fumbled around with his words. "The name of Sephiroth's mother... I remember Jenova. That's that damn headless spook livin' in the Shinra building!"

"That's right!" was Cloud's reply.

"Barret, would you please let us hear what Cloud has to say? You can ask questions later," Tifa told Barret quite nastily. Barret looked at her in disbelief. "I know you're trying to get things straight, but save the questions until the end!" Tifa huffed and crossed her arms, having difficulties with the story. "Alright Cloud, continue..."

"The childhood friend reunite!" Aeris said happily, clapping her hands. Tifa shifted uncomfortably again. Dagger grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, showing her support. The martial artist relaxed.

"I was really surprised by Tifa..." The girl seemed to stiffen at Cloud's continuation. "...The town was quiet. Everyone must be in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters. No, maybe they're afraid of us..."

_The group of soldiers walked into the village. Sephiroth looked up at the mountains behind the large mansion. "We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early," he ordered them as he headed towards the Inn. "All we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest. Oh and..." Sephiroth turned and looked directly at Cloud. "You may visit your family and friends. And I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her..." With that, Sephiroth entered the Inn. Cloud looked around the town, immediately spying his home. He walked over to it, entering the house._

"My Mom... That had nothing to do with five years ago..."

"Yo wait! I wanna hear it!" Barret rebelled.

"Me too! It's been a long time right?" Aeris said defensively.

"Tell us more! You saw your family, right?" Barret pressed on.

"Yeah, I saw my mom. My mom... she was a vibrant woman. Hadn't changed at all. But a few days later, she died... But when I saw her, she looked fine..."

_Cloud walked into his house. An older woman was folding sheets. She had blond hair just like her son and deep blue eyes. She heard the door click and turned around with a gasp. "Yes?" the older women gazed at Cloud. "Cloud...?" Cloud's mother walked from the laundry and over to him. "Oh Cloud! Welcome home, Cloud!" _

A white flash permiated through Cloud's memory.

_The younger Cloud was standing on the stairs as his mother looked at him closely. "Come, come... Let me take a look at you!" She walked around as though inspecting a farm animal. "Hmm...You look so handsome. So is this a SOLDIER uniform?"_

Another white flash shot through his memory.

_Cloud was now laying on the bed as his Mom beamed at him from the stairs. "My how you've grow!"_

_"Mom, I..." _

_"I bet the ladies never leave you alone!"_

_"Not really..."_

_Cloud's Mom turned towards him, worry filling her face. "...I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down with a nice girlfriend."_

_" ...I'm all right."_

_"You should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be best for you."_

_"I'm not interested."_

A third white flash skipped through his memory.

_"Are you eating right?" the older woman asked as she stood near the sink. Cloud looked at her from his bed._

_"I'm all right. The Company takes care of me."_

_"Is that so? I know you can't cook... I've been worried sick about you." _

Flash.

_"Cloud?" _

Flash.

_"You know, Cloud..." _

Flash.

_" ...isn't that right, Cloud?" _

Flash.

"_I'll always be your mother..."_

Flash.

The present day Cloud jerked his head to the floor. "Let's stop this..."

"Why not continue to the next day?" Dagger suggested, sensing Cloud's trouble with talking about his mother.

"Uhhh... Yeah," the Ex-SOLDIER replied, regaining his composure. "I remember that Tifa was the guide..."

_The sun was peeking over the eastern side of the Nibel Mountain Range. Cloud came running up to Sephiroth and the soldiers by the entrance to Mt. Nibel. A man with a camera followed him. Tifa's father was also there. Sephiroth looked at him. "Once the guide gets here, we're heading out." Cloud nodded to see a much younger looking Tifa dashing from Mt. Nibel towards the soldiers. She was wearing a straw sunhat and flowered sun dress. Tifa's father glared at Sephiroth._

_"Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens..." Tifa's father started. The 1st Class SOLDIER looked at her father with that piercing look._

_"Trust me..."_

_"I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me," the young girl replied. She turned to face Sephiroth, nodding her head. " I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you."_

_"Tifa! You're the guide?" the young Cloud exclaimed._

_"That's right. It so happens I'm the number one guide in this town," Tifa responded brightly, proud of her title._

_Cloud shook his head. "It's too dangerous! I can't get you involved in this!"_

_"There's no problem if you protect her, Sephiroth responded for her. Cloud said nothing. "...Let's go." The group started for the mountain, but were interrupted by the camera-wielding fan. After some persuasion, the Sephiroth fan got a picture of Tifa, Cloud, and Sephiroth in a row. He promised them all copies as soon as the film was developed. The group started to head into Mt. Nibel._

"A Mako Reactor was built in Mt. Nibel. The cold mountain air of Mt. Nibel was the same..."

_The mountains of Nibel were foggy and chilly. No wildlife grew on the mountain. All's there was was sharp, grey rocks. The mountain peaks were odd, coming up into sharp points, like arrowheads. The group came to a shady looking rope bridge which extended from one mountain side to the other. The incline was horridly steep.  
_

_"It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Tifa cried out as they started on the rope bridge. Right as they were near the top, the bridge gave out from too much weight, sending its patrons falling down the mountain. Ever viligant, the group got up and dusted themselves off._

_"Everyone seems to be all right. Will we be able to get back?" Sephiroth asked, gazing at Tifa._

_"These caves are intertwined, like an ant farm... Oh, and Sephiroth... One person seems to be missing..." Tifa pointed out to the soldier. His expression remained set in stone._

_"It may sound cruel, but we've no time to search for him. We can't go back, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here," the 1st Class SOLDIER told her. Nodding, Tifa guided the group through a series of caverns until they came into an untouched opening. A crystal-like fountain bubbled in the middle of the opening, the only vigorous thing they'd seen so far._

_"What's this?" Cloud asked as they all gather around the fountain._

_"Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature," Sephiroth told him calmly._

_"It's so beautiful..." Tifa said in awe. "If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too..."_

_"Materia," Sephiroth said out of the blue. "When you condense Mako energy, Materia is produced. It's very rare to see Materia in its natural state."_

_"By the way... Why is that that when you use Materia you can also use magic too?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth gave him a mildly shocked look._

_"You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that? ...The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the Planet calling up magic... or so they say," Sephiroth explained to Cloud. Tifa continued to examine the fountain._

_"Magic... a mysterious power..." Cloud responded softly. Tifa smacked her forehead, resisting the urge to pound her head into the rockwall. Sephiroth just laughed._

_"A man once told me never to use unscientific terms like 'mysterious power'! It shouldn't even be called 'magic'! I still remember how angry he was," he responded. At Cloud's question of who, the SOLDIER responded, "Hojo of Shinra, Inc... An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes."_

_"A Mako fountain... So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is," Tifa heaved softly as she examined the fountain one last time. The group bade farewell to the fountain and continued on towards the reactor. They reached it and Tifa let out a sigh of relief. "We finally made it. We sure took the long way though."_

_"Tifa, you stay here," Cloud told her, much to her distaste._

_"I'm going inside, too! I wanna see!" Tifa cried out as Sephiroth started towards the entrance._

_"Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets," he told her coolly. He looked towards the remaining soldier. "Take care of the lady." With that, Cloud and Sephiroth entered the reactor. Tifa glared at the soldier, making it her goal to give him as much grief as possible. The two went deep into the reactor and entered a chamber. Stairs ascended to a lone chamber. 'JENOVA' was written carefully over the entryway. Along each side of the stairs, containment chambers were lined up, issuing a creepy blue glow._

_"This is Jenova, right?" Cloud asked the silver haired man. The man ignored him and went to investigate a chamber._

_"This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve," Sephiroth told him. Cloud nodded and quickly complied. "Did you close the valve?" With a nod from the younger SOLDIER, Sephiroth gazed at the window. "But why did it break?" He thought and gazed through the window. Sephiroth turned away from it. "..Now I see, Hojo. But doing this will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast. This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy... that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?"_

_"Materia, right?"_

_"Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there. ...Take a look," Sephiroth told the young man. Cloud nodded and heaved himself up to the window. Inside of the chamber he saw a blue humanoid demon. With a cry, Cloud fell from the chamber._

_"W-What is that?" he asked Sephiroth in fear._

_"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You're different from the others but still human. But, what are they? They've been exposed to a far higher degree of Mako than you," Sephiroth told the young man._

_"Is this some kind of monster...?"_

_"Exactly. And it's Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are."_

_"Normal member of SOLDIER? You mean you're different?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth started to shake uncontrollably. "Hey! Sephiroth!"_

_"No..." the older man still shook. "Was I?" In a episode, Sephiroth withdrew his long sword, the Masamune, and started to attack the air. Cloud leapt out of the way. "...Was I created this way, too?" Sephiroth started to attack the pods in a fit of anger. "Am I the same as all these monsters? You saw it! All of them... were humans..." Cloud gave him a incredulous look and opened his mouth, but Sephiroth cut him off. " Ever since I was small I've felt... ...that I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this."_

_A loud screeching issued from from a chamber above the two. The door opened up and a monster fell out of the pod, screaming and twitching in pain._

"Damn, Shinra! The more I hear, the more I hate 'em!" Barret spat as everyone looked at him. Even Tifa was surprised.

"...Who would have ever thought the Mako Reactor held such a secret?" Tifa breathed in surprise as Dagger had switched her position to lay on her belly.

"That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently. I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so Barret?" Red XIII piped up from his position at the window. Barret just glared at him, grumbling.

"Tifa... Were you waiting outside then?" Aeris asked the martial artist. Tifa could only nod, a lump forming in her throat quickly.

"We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himself to the Inn. He didn't even try to talk to me," Cloud continued on.

"Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?" Tifa asked him, recieving a nod.

"We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim," Cloud explained.

"The villagers used to call it the Shinra mansion," Tifa chipped in, leaving out the detail Cloud had failed to mention earlier.

"Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion..."

_A few days after the trip to the reactor, Cloud and a young soldier left the Inn, dashing towards the Shinra Mansion. People were congregated at the gates. Tifa's father, the photographer, a large man know and Zangan. From questioning a few days earlier, it was revealed that he was a martial artist master who traveled the world teaching people to fight. Nibelheim was home to his favorite and most talented student, Tifa._

_"There's nothing that will harm this town, right?" Zangan asked out of curosity. Cloud shook his head._

_"No! Sephiroth wouldn't do anything!" Cloud replied defensively._

_"You sure do have faith," Zangan told him surprised, doubt traced in his voice. Annoyed, Cloud headed into the mansion and searched around for Sephiroth. He found the guard standing outside the room and was told that Sephiroth went into the room but hasn't come out. Cloud registered this and quickly found a hidden entrance to a basement. As he arrived at the basement library and laboratory, he found Sephiroth there reading._

_"...An apparently dead organism was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use... My mother's name is Jenova... Jenova Project... Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me anything? ...Why did you die?" Sephiroth turned to see Cloud looking at him. "Please... Leave me alone..."_

_--------------_

_Cloud awake from the bed in the Shinra Mansion, a chill running through his body. He quickly made his way to the room with the hidden passageway to the basement. Ignoring the guard, he descended the stairs and into the library. There he found Sephiroth perched at a desk, laughing. "Who is it!?" he snarled. "Hmph, traitor..."_

_Cloud looked at Sephiroth. He seemed different. His eyes had turned cold... Almost evil... "Traitor?"_

_"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This Planet orignally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on... At the end of their hard, long journey, it was said they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those who disliked journeying appeared. They stopped their migrations, built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the Planet had made without giving back one whit in return! Those are your ancestors," Sephiroth spoke silkily, glaring at Cloud. "Long ago, disaster struck the Planet. Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to multiply. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."_

_"What does that have to do with you?" Cloud asked, confused beyound all reason._

_"Don't you see? An Ancient named Jenova was found in a 2000 year-old geological stratum. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... Or, the Cetra. I am what was produced."_

_"Produced!?"_

_"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me."_

_"How did he do that!?" Cloud asked in shock as Sephiroth started to leave the chamber. "Se... Sephiroth?"_

_"Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother."_

_Cloud shook off his shock quickly and ran after Sephiroth, leaving the mansion. There, in front of him, was a most horrific sight. Nibelheim was burning. Cloud cursed and ran towards the square, hopping over the fire and towards the main square. There he found Zangan._

_"Hey it's you! You're still sane, right?" Cloud nodded at the martial artist. "I'll check this house. You check that one over there!" Cloud entered his house to find his mother dead. He backed out of it._

_"This is terrible... Sephiroth... Too terrible..." He turned around to see Sephiroth killing a townsman. He smirked at Cloud, then turned around walking into the fire and disappearing. Cloud hurried as quickly as he could to the Mako Reactor. The rope bridge had been repaired, giving easy access to the reactor. He ran up the stairs and into it. He climbed down the chains and looked at Tifa, kneeling over her dead father._

_"Papa... Sephiroth!? Did Sephiroth do this to you?" she told him as she cried over his body." Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactor... Shinra..." Tifa looked up at the ceiling and let out a high pitched scream. "I hate them all!" She grabbed the Masamune by her dead father and ran into the inner chamber. Cloud followed her and saw her running up the stairs. She saw her face Sephiroth._

_"Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door," Sephiroth announced to the door._

_"How could you do that to Papa and all the townspeople?" Tifa screamed. She went to attack the man, but Sephiroth overpowered her and took back his sword. He slashed her in the chest and she fell down the stairs, bouncing along the stairs. Sephiroth gave her a dark look, turned around, and entered the chamber. Cloud ran over to Tifa and picked her up. "...You promised... You promised that you'd come... when I was in trouble..." she told him weakly. Cloud ignored her and set her down next to the wall, her wound bleeding horridly. Cloud grabbed his sword and ran into the chamber._

_"Mother, let's take the Planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he presented himself in front of a large statue._

_"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted at the man. "My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?"_

_Sephiroth just laughed as he gazed at the statue lovingly. "With their superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of this Planet." And with another episode, Sephiroth tore away the statue to reveal a blue woman-like creature in a tube. "But they… Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you so don't worry."_

_"What about MY sadness!? My family…friends… The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!" Cloud yelled at him. Sephiroth just turned around._

_"Ha, ha, ha... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet," he sneered at him. "I have orders to take the Planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What should I be sad about?"_

_"Sephiroth... I trusted you..." Cloud spoke softly. He shook his head and readied his sword. "No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!"_

Cloud felt his memory strain and spasm. "And that's the end of my story."

"Wait a damn minute! That's it? No more?" Barret cried out, completely shocked.

"I don't remember," was Cloud's reply. Aeris asked what happened to Sephiroth and Cloud replied, "In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him."

"Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper," Tifa replied.

"Shinra, Inc. owns the newspapers, so you can't rely on that," Aeris told everyone with a grimace in her voice.

"...I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?" Cloud pondered, recieving a dark look from Tifa.

"I'm alive too..." Tifa added, feeling highly ignored and uncomfortable.

"A lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?" Aeris asked.

"Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar," Cloud told her, answering her question.

"Did someone carry it out later? It was missing from the Shinra building," Aeris replied, still pressing the subject.

"Sephiroth...?" came Dagger's reply. Tifa shrugged and nodded at her.

"Damn! None of this makes sense! I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you!" Barret yelled in agitation as he ran by the stairs. "Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!"

"Wait a minute!" Tifa cried out. "It's Dagger's turn to tell her side of the story!" Now it was the Summoner's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Damn it... I'm confused as it is! Now I get more thinkin'!" Barret huffed as he returned to the middle of the room. All eyes came to rest on Dagger.

"I don't know what I could say..." Dagger started out uncomfortably. "I'm a Summoner... A Summoner is a like a shaman of sorts. They are the link between the two worlds. This side and the Spirit World. Summoners can call Eidolons to do their bidding. A Summoner sends out a prayer and the Eidolon responds. Pacts are made between the Summoner and the Eidolons."

"Eidolons?" Barret asked in his natural curiosity and confusion.

"They are the Spirits of the other world," Dagger replied, a bit troubled on the subject. "Eidolons can be made through pacts, but Eidolons are already served to a master at birth. Ramuh, the old man, is an Eidolon I made a pact with. Bahamut, the King of Dragons, is an Esper that was bound to me at birth..." Everyone looked on in amazement at Dagger. She thought a bit before continuing. "Eidolons can be extracted, but only at the age of 16. I don't remember quite the reason why 16, but if extraction is set at any other age, death will be brought to the Summoner and the Eidolons will be lost. Extraction is a horrid process..."

"It's happened to you...?" Aeris asked softly.

"Yes... When I was 16, my most destructive Eidolons were extracted by..." a lump in her throat formed as tears welled. "By two jesters. The power of the Eidolons was devastating as they were using for war, corruption, and slavery. Though they may be extracted, the Summoner must regain the pact and trust of the Eidolons that were extracted."

"If Eidolons are the Spirits, then what's the Summon Materia?" Barret asked.

"Summon Materia is quite difficult to explain. I hypothesize that Summon Materia has captured the power that the Eidolon has lent to this planet in concentrated Mako. Or however Materia may be formed," Dagger spoke slowly, trying to keep 2 steps ahead in her thinking. "Eidolons can only be brought to this world through assistance of magic skill. The stronger the Eidolon, the more magic is required to bring them here. It can get exahuasting quickly. The Materia seems to prevent continious callings of aid. I don't really know. Materia is confusing to me..."

"How very confusing..." Tifa said. "But it does seem complicated and I understand it."

"Are there more Summoners in the world?" Cloud asked her.

"No... I'm the only one left..." Dagger replied, receiving gasps from everyone.

"You too then...? Tifa asked. "What about your hometown? And your parents?"

Dagger hesitated as she tried to come up with a lie. Everyone's eyes bore on her, making her even more nervous. "You guys..." came Aeris's voice, sending waves of relief through Dagger. "Let her talk about this when she's ready..." Dagger shot her a look of immense gratitude.

"Damn confusing!" Barret shouted. "Less confusing then yer story Cloud!"

"Yes... You have to promise to tell the rest of us when you're ready," Cloud replied, boring his eyes into Dagger.

"Fine," she replied quickly. "But shall we get going? Before Shinra or Sephiroth get to the Promised Land!"

"Shi't!" Barret replied, smiling. "Never misses a beat! I ain't letting Sephiroth or no Shinra get to no Promised Land. If they do, then we're all screwed. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"Beautiful, just beautiful..." Cloud replied. Barret smirked and ran downstairs. Tifa walked over to Cloud.

"Cloud... How bad was I after Sephiroth stabbed me?" Tifa asked him slowly.

"I thought you were a goner. ...I was so sad," Cloud told her. However, there were no traces of sadness in her voice. Tifa didn't respond.

"I..." Aeris spoke, but concided quickly to form a recognizable sentence. "The Ancients... Cetra... Jenova... Sephiroth and myself..."

"It's alright. You'll find out in due time," Dagger told her. "I'll be there with you!"

"And me with you! I hope I can hear your past someday..." Aeris said. Tifa and Cloud nodded, also greatly intrigued by Dagger's story.

"Eidolons huh...? Maybe you can teach me how to summon some?" Tifa asked the Summoner.

"I could try... But I don't think you do since you don't have the blood of a Summoner..." Dagger replied. She had failed to mention the horn.

"Oh well... Let's go. Barret's waiting!" Tifa replied, smiling kindly at Dagger. The group descended the stairs as Red XIII sat by the window, his tail twitching terribly with excitement.

"My, what fascinating stories!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And if I can get a good 4-5 and maybe even 6 reviews, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quicker! Ah well... Ta! 


	7. Chapter 6

Here it is! It's been a while since I've updated, so I hope you enjoy this. It's a shorter than the other ones and I blame lack of time for that one. I hate homework... That and laziness. There are spelling mistakes and OOCness. So I hope you all enjoy! CHAPTER SIX EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Come to me Shiva!" A pure blue light exploded in front of Dagger as the Queen of Ice floated in front of Dagger. She brought her hand elegantly into the air while focusing on the enemies. Shiva spun around and dozens of large ice daggers flew at the group of enemies, piercing them easily. With large squawks, the bird monsters fell over dead before they could escape the enemy. As quickly as they were felled, their bodies melted into the ground. "Thank you Shiva!" the Summoner shouted as the Ice Queen smile and nodded at her.

"Good work!" Aeris shouted to Dagger who smiled. The 3 women brushed off their clothes and stretched. "There's the farm right there!" The three girls came up to the fences surrounding a large group of Chocobos. They were large ostrich like birds and they were all a bright yellow. Dagger cooed and ran over to the one by the fence and scratched it behind the ears.

"I'm going to go ask these guys seeing if we can rent these Chocobos to get across the swamplands. I heard there are large serpent creatures called Midgar Zolom that live in the swamps and attacks anyone who steps into them," Tifa explained to Aeris and Dagger. "I'll be back in just a second." Tifa smiled and walked over to the farm, entering it.

"Wark!"

"Oh! It's so cute!" Aeris told Dagger as they petted the Chocobo. It kwehed loudly and the other Chocobos walked over to the 2 girls. They stood in a line and started to do a dance for the two girls. "Awwww!" They watched the Chocobos do a dance which consisted of squats, spins, and leglifts. At the end, the Chocobo that the girls were petting brought its left wing over to Aeris, handing her a bright red orb.

"Ohhh! A present! Thank you!" Dagger told the Chocobo, scratching him behind the ears. "What did you get?"

"It's Summon Materia," Aeris said inspecting it carefully. She brought it up to her ear and her eyes lit up. "It warked! It's Choco/Mog Materia! My stave and wrist materia slots are full. Do you want it?"

"Actually..." Dagger said as she grabbed the Choco/Mog Materia. It glowed in her hands as she felt the energy rush through it. Dagger's eyes lit up and she brought her hands to a praying position while holding the materia. "I call unto thee Masters Choco and Mog. I plead with thee to reveal thyselves so I may make a pact with you Masters, Summoner to Eidolons! Come to me!" A sharp wind kicked up around the two girls and a loud, "Wark!" was heard. High from the sky, a large Chocobo fluttered down to Dagger, a Moogle on it's back.

"Kupo! Miss Dagger has called to us?" the Moogle asked. Dagger nodded as she smiled charmingly at the Moogle. "Me and Choco gladly will make a pact with you Miss! Master Choco almost believed you weren't a Summoner. He did not see your Horn, but we realized you didn't have one! We did sense the blood of a Summoner running through you!"

Aeris threw Dagger a questioning look, but the Summoner dismissed it. "It is settled then. Master Choco and Mog, I shall be loyal and diligent to you!" The Chocobo and Moogle gave their respect chirps and disappeared in a burst of wind.

"Horn?"

"Later. Here comes Tifa," Dagger pointed to the martial artist, who looked less than happy. She stormed up them, a small purple orb in her armlet and the her wallet looking a little less full. "What happened?"

"The Chocobos weren't for sale, so he told me of another way to get Chocobos," Tifa explained to them huffily. "Now that wasn't the part that pissed me off. He offered Chocobo Lure Materia... For 2000 Gil!"

"What?!" Aeris cried out as shock took over her face. "We don't have that much Gil!"

"We barely had that much. Now we're down to 127 Gil," Tifa said. "I know they're in a tightspot and all, but seriously! That's not a good way to bring in the customers! We're not made of freg'n money!"

"Well, shall we go round us up some Chocobos?" Dagger asked as she saw Tifa slide the materia into the area where the her gloves came to an end on her wrist.

"Yeah... I've had enough of this place..." the martial artist spoke moodily before the three girls left the farm, Tifa and Dagger starting to fight over who would get what materia for their weapons and armlets.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCNECHANGETIMECHANGESCENEGHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger grinned as she watched the Enemy Skill materia sparkle brightly in the wooden part of her bow. Even with the pain of being burned, she had picked up the Flamethrower skill from the Ark Dragon monster in the cavern. "Very good very good..."

"Why can't I have the Enemy Skill Materia again?" Tifa asked aloud as the girls walked through the Mythril Mines. The mines were located across the swamp from the Chocobo Farm. They had only managed to capture 2 Chocobos so Aeris ended up riding with Tifa on one, leaving Dagger to the other. They skipped through the swamp, easily escaping the large serpent that roams the swamps. Before the entrance to the Mythril Mines, they had found a Midgar Zolom dead, it's body right speared on a dead tree. Blood was covering the ground everywhere.

"Because I don't need the Choco/Mog Materia. I explained it to you already," Dagger told the big-boobed fighter.

"C'Mon... I really want the Enemy Skill Materia..."

"But the Choco/Mog Materia will be put to better use if someone actually uses it. That's how it's magic grows right?" Dagger asked, a bit uncertain of the properties of Materia. Tifa nodded and gave up on her argument. The three walked into an area where there was a cave. Up on a ledge they saw a man in black. Rude.

"Just a second!" Rude spoke to them with a hint of desperation in his voice. The three ladies looked up at him.

"Who are you?" Tifa spat as Aeris tried to register the Turks's name in her head.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the girls.

"Does anyone even care," Dagger said sharply, causing Rude to glare at her.

"...I'm from the Turks. And don't you forget it," Rude spoke coolly at the Summoner. "It's difficult to explain what the Turks do..."

"Kidnapping and behind the scene murders, yes?" Tifa answered. Rude gave her a very nasty look.

"To put it negatively... you could say that. But, that's not all there is to it anymore," Rude told her, fumbling on his words. He stayed silent for a while, trying to come up with a name.

"Sir!" The four looked up to see a blonde haired woman in a deep black suit standing ontop of a cliff near the roof of the mines. She had bright blue eyes full of eagerness. "It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!"

"Then explain Elena..."

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short-handed. ...But, because of that, I got promoted to the turks... Anyhow, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way," she explained sharply. She looked to the side in thought, confusion filling her face. "Wait a minute, it's the other way around... You're the ones that are getting in our way."

"You talk too much Elena..." a soft voice came from the behind Rude. Tifa, Dagger, and Aeris looked up to see Tseng stalk up on the ledge above Rude.

"Mr. Tseng!?"

"No need to tell them of our orders..."

"Sorry Tseng..."

"I thought I gave your orders. Now go. Don't forget to file your report."

"Oh right!" Elena said, as she remembered. She saluted Tseng. "Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!" Tseng sighed irritably.

"Elena, you don't seem to understand..."

"Oh God... I'm, I'm sorry..."

"Just go... Don't let Sephiroth get away," Tseng told her. She saluted and quickly hurried away. Rude climbed a rope of vines up and met Tseng. The bald man turned around and looked at the girls.

"...Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed. He wants to show his affection for you all... with a new weapon," he told them. And with that, the Turk left leaving only Tseng to talk to them.

"Aeris... Long time no see," the oriental Turk said, looking at Aeris. "Looks like you're safe from the Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth reappeared."

"What are you saying? That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?" Aeris asked with an incredulous look.

"No... I won't be seeing much of you, so take care," he told her with a slight nod.

"Strange, hearing that from you," she replied, the look still on her face.

"Well then, stay out of Shinra's way." And with that, Tseng causally walked away. The girls looked towards each other.

"Well, that was interesting to say in the least..." Dagger said, breaking the ice.

"That Elena woman is a real bimbo," Tifa scoffed as the other girls giggled. "And pretty incompetent if you ask me."

"She did however say that Sephiroth was heading to Junon... Other than Ft. Condor, it's the only city on the western side of the Mythril Mines. It's a port town which sends ships full of supplies from Midgar to Costa Del Sol and and surrounding regions," Aeris told them. "If we're going after Sephiroth, we should head to Junon."

"Sounds exciting!" Dagger said. She went over to the cliff and climbed up the vines. She put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Tifa and Aeris. "C'mon! Besides, I bet we're beating Cloud and them!"

"Considering we left camp early this morning while they were still sleeping..." Tifa said as the girls giggled. Aeris and Tifa followed Dagger as the three women talked about their male team members and their laziness.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"Hiyah!"

Aeris threw herself to the ground as a four-point ninjastar flew through the area where her torso used to be. Dagger fired an arrow at the mysterious girl that was attacking them, but she knocked it away with her enormous beige armguard attached to her left arm. The girl was oriental, having black hair that fell down her head just short of her shoulders, except for two ponytails tied back. A white bandana was wrapped around her head and she had mischievous, dark brown eyes. She was wear a bright green tanktop and orange alligator skin gloves. She had skimpy, almost invitingly, beige shorts that were unbuttoned at the top. She had a metal brace around her left knee, metal rods sticking up through her shorts. She had another orange alligator skin leg protector. To top off her outfit was bright orange shoes and dirty white socks.

"You alright Aeris?" Tifa asked as she helped the girl up. Dagger struck the mysterious ninja with a well-aimed Ice spell. Aeris nodded and the two girls slapped hands. Tifa dashed up to the ninja and pummeled her with a barrage of fists. Before the ninja could react, Tifa did a backflip, kicking the ninja in the chin with her foot. The ninja stumbled back and threw a ninja star at the martial artist. The ninja star was deflected by fast paced arrow shot from Dagger's bow. The Ancient took the time to bash the ninja right in the stomach, causing her to double over. The three girls finished off the ninja with a well-timed multi-element spell, each casting Bolt, Ice, and Fire simultaneously. The ninja fell over after the hit, exhausted.

"Who the hell are you?" Tifa barked angrily, very unpleased with a sneak attack the had pierced her shoulder. The wound had long since healed with a very strong Cure spell from Dagger.

"You jerks!" the ninja cried out, leaping to her feet. she jumped into the middle of the girls, making fast punches with her right arm at them. "Let's go! One more time!"

"We're not interested," Aeris told the girl, traces of annoyance lining her voice.

"C'Mon, what's the matter?" the ninja pouted. She then smirked. "Pretty scared of me, aren't ya?"

"Petrified," Dagger said sarcastically. This only seemed to fuel the ninja's ego. The ninja jumped out of the circle the three girls made.

"Hmm, just as I thought. What do you expect with my skills? Good luck to you guys, too! If you feel up to it, we can go another round. Later!" the ninja said as she started to walk away. She slowed to a stop and looked at Tifa, Aeris, and Dagger. "I'm gonna leave, I mean it!"

"Wait a second!" Aeris said, wanting answers for why they were attacked. The ninja turned around, smirking.

"What is it, you still have somethin' for me? ...Hmmm. So is that it? I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?" the ninja asked proudly, causing 3 dark looks amongst the other women there.

"Screw the whole thing. Let's hurry on!" Tifa spat as the three girls hurried up and started walking to the north. The ninja ran after them and stopped pouting.

" Wait! I haven't even told you my name..." the ninja cried out. The girls just kept walking. "I'm Yuffie! Good to meetcha!" The ninja turned around and started to mutter to herself, chuckling oddly. Yuffie turned around to see Tifa, Aeris, and Dagger nearly over the hill. "Hey, wait up! Wait for me!!"

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"You're not gonna leave us alone are you?" Tifa asked Yuffie in annoyance.

"Nope! I'm going with you guys! This Sephiroth fellow seems highly dangerous! It's my honor as a ninja and resident of Wutai to follow you along!" Yuffie said proudly. Dagger snickered quietly to herself and Aeris just smiled.

"Tifa, it'll be fine. Yuffie was a huge asset in helping us get rid of those monsters on our way here," Aeris told the girl as they came upon a large town built along a cliff. They looked up to see a city on a large plate. Sticking from the middle of the town was gigantic cannon facing to the west. A large airship was hovering over a designated airport. "Anyways, here's Junon. Besides, Cloud said she seemed trustworthy, and his judgement seems pretty up to par."

It had taken 3-4 days to get to Junon from Midgar, the continent more enormous than Tifa had remembered. The girls had finally met up with the men just last night, Cloud finding their camp. After sharing the story of chasing Sephiroth, Cloud had passed judgement upon Yuffie, designating her as an invaluable party member. At dawn, the girls had awoken and left camp before the men had even stirred from their tents. "This is Junon...?" Dagger asked as she started at the city. "It reminds me of a Midgar..."

"The town used to be an old fishing harbor until right before the war," Tifa explained as Yuffie's normally mischievous glow darkened. "Then Upper Junon was built over the small town. I heard that all the plants died and that Lower Junon is polluted nearly as bad as the slums. No more fish live in the waters." The four women walked into the lower part of Junon, watching traces of plant life die as they walked into the town's entrance.

"Wow, now this is rare," an old woman piped up as she saw the women walk into town. She smiled warmly. "It's rare to get visitors these days. Nobody ever comes here except Shinra folk."

"What happened to this town?"

The girls turned around to see the men walk up behind them. Dagger was too afixiated on the town to pay attention to Cloud. The building were dirty and falling apart, the wood rotting near the foundations. The ground was absolutely disgusting and the remains of a gigantic fish hung from large pole. Dagger's heart broke at the sight. Most of the people were older, living out their later years in such a devastating environment. The pollution alone had probably shortened there lives. She saw broken stone stairs descending towards the beach, the only source of pure sunlight that the little town had. Dagger walked down to the beach to see a large, electric column in the water. On the beach was a little girl.

"Heeeeeeey! Mr. Dolphin!" she cried out as she stood near the water. A dolphin leapt playfully into the air in front of her. Dagger smiled and walked over to the little girl. "My name is Priscilla! Pri-scil-la! Now you say it!" Dagger felt Cloud's precense as he walked up behind her and towards the girl. Hearing the footsteps on the sand, the girl turned around and looked at Cloud in mixture of fear and anger. "Who are you guys? Are you members of Shinra, Inc.?"

"No! No! No!" Dagger said quickly. "We wouldn't be part of a horrid group like that!"

"...That's how it is." Cloud spoke to her, crossing his arms. Priscilla stepped back and glared at the two.

"I don't believe you! Get out of here!" Priscilla said. The winds changed. Dagger's eyes widened in shock as the ground started to rumble. A huge blue fish monster came roaring out of the sea. It had pink skintones on its face and blue fins sticking from behind its head. It looked like a fish mixed with an eel. The dolphin shrieked and swam away fast. "Be careful Mr. Dolphin!" Priscilla cried out as she ran into the water. The large monster snapped its tail at Priscilla, knocking her out. Dagger's eyes widened in horror as the little girl fell into the water face first.

"Priscilla!" Dagger cried out as she started for the little girl. The large fished hissed and snapped its tail, blocking off Dagger. A huge wave rose out of the ocean and slammed into the Summoner, sending her along the shore next to Cloud. The Ex-SOLDIER concentrated energy into his hand. He held his arms out from him, putting his hand in a cupping fashion. As the energy reached its peak, Cloud bent his knees and released the magic. A moderate sized flame consumed the monster. Dagger desperately tried once again to get to the girl, but the monster slapped Dagger with its tail, launching her back along the beach. Dagger got to one knee and looked at the unconscious girl. Panick was starting to consume her. Dagger got to her feet and flicked her wrist out. A bright yellow piece of Materia flashed and bright purple letters formed in Dagger's mind. "_Name: Bottomswell, large water serpent. Located in the seas around the northern part of the Eastern Continent. They attack beach patrons and prey upon large sea creatures."_ Dagger once again took along the beach, rushing towards the girl. Bottomswell screeched and brought its tail into Dagger's stomach, knocking her back into the rocky cliff near the back of the beach. The Summoner fell as Cloud made a nice gash in its tail with his sword.

_A small girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes stirred from consciousness. The skies overhead were bright, seagulls crying out over her. The small girl was in a rickety wooden boat. The sail was in tatters, having been ripped in the giant storm. The boat was moderately filled with water. The most pecular thing about the girl was that a bright white horn was sticking in from her forehead. Lying in the boat, a woman who looked like an older version of the little girl lied down, her skin pale. The small girl gently pushed the woman, feeling the cold touch of the woman's skin. "Mama?" The girl shook the woman somemore. "Mama? Mama! Mama! Please wake up... Please..." The small girl was now crying. "Mama! MAMA!"_

"Mama..." Dagger whispered as tears filled her eyes. Not again. Dagger stood up as she felt her emotions surge throughout her body. The flames of her emotions exploded around her as time seemed to stop. A large staff flew from the sky and struck Bottomswell. Electricity flew from the sky, the staff acting a lightning rod. Bottomswell screeched as it was electrocuted with high voltage. The staff disappeared from sight. The assualt wasn't over as a wave of sharp icicles flew at tremendous speed, piercing the creature. It cried out as a particularly large one flew through it's heart, piercing it. Black blood exploded from Bottomswell. It let out one last cry before it fell to the beach, landing hard. The blood and the sea serpent melted into the beach, the Planet absorbing it. The surge of emotion subsided, but Dagger was curious as to why she didn't feel tired after she had summoned Ramuh and Shiva. She didn't even call them. The only time the Eidolons appeared on their own was if she was in her Trance. But...

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he ran over to Dagger. The girl ignored him and ran to Priscilla, picking up her body. It was cold. "This is bad. You don't think she's dead, do you?

"Oh gods..." Dagger said as she saw an old man run from the town. The rest of the group followed.

"Priscilla!"

"She's not breathing!" Dagger cried out, memories flooding all over her eyes. She lay the girl on the ground.

"Young man! Do CPR now! Hurry!" the old man cried out, pointing at Priscilla. Cloud nodded and got to his knees, performing CPR. Dagger was shaking badly as she stared at Priscilla. She looked at the young girl and watched as her biological mother replaced the young girl. Dagger gasped and started to shake, tears falling from her eyes.

"Dagger!" Aeris said as her and Tifa walked over to the shaking girl. "Dagger... Get ahold of yourself. She'll be alright..."

"No... Not again." Dagger cried as tears streaked her face. "If I still had my White Magic... Oh gods... Mama..." Dagger broke into hysteric crying, her words becoming broken and confusing. Aeris tried calm the girl, but Dagger kept crying as she looked at the girl. "Mama!" Everyone stared at the Summoner. To Dagger, Priscilla wasn't lying on the beach. It was her biological mother in the boat.

_"The woman is dead..." a man's voice boomed out over the young, brown haired girl. She was sniffling uncontrollably, her strength loosing her. A well-built man looked down at her, a very fat and blue woman standing next to him. "How odd... They both have horns..."_

_"Charles... Shouldn't we take her to the infirmary?"_

_"Brahne..." the man whispered as the girl burst into tears again. She never let go of the dead woman's hands. "My child... We must take you to the infirmary."_

_"No..." the girl sobbed. She hiccuped as tears flew from her eyes. "I-I can't leave Mama! What if she wakes up? Oh Mama..."_

_"What's your name?" Brahne asked quietly, fanning herself with a large paper fan._

_"Sarah..."_

_"Sarah..." he spoke softly.. He couldn't believe how much she looked like his late child. His daughter had died a little more than a year ago of pneumonia. The boat was collapsing and the small girl was shivering uncontrollably. She was very pale as well, he cheeks flushed from crying. Knowing what he had to do, Charles picked up the young girl. She screamed bloody murder, thrashing in his arms. The man used his strength to keep her in his clutches. Sarah screamed in anguish for her mother, but Charles wouldn't let her go. The cries broke the hearts of the married couple. Brahne took one lastful look as she called General Beatrix to her._

A wave of coughing snapped Dagger's attention from her memories. Priscilla looked up at the old man weakly as he stroked her head. Carefully, the old man picked her up and returned to Junon. Dagger's felt relief sway her body as she found out that Priscilla was alright, but the memories were still fresh in her mind. "I-I'm sorry..."

Aeris was startled as the Summoner threw herself onto her, sobbing hysterically. Yuffie went to say something, but was cutoff by Cloud's nasty look. "Dagger... C'mon. Let's go get some rest in town. C'mon now..." The Ancient helped Dagger up the stairs as everyone stared at their retreating backs.

"What's up with that?" Barret asked, looking worriedly after the two young ladies. Red XIII brought his calculating eyes to him.

"Dagger has had a very traumatic past. I'm sure that seeing the small girl nearly drowned brought back related and unpleasant memories..." he spoke coolly, recieving looks from everyone.

"How did you know that?" Yuffie asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"You can tell from her movements and words... She repeated 'Mama' several times. I'm hypothesizing that her mother had drowned in her precense when she was young," Red XIII explained, keeping a calm demeanor.

"How sad!" Tifa cried out. "Poor Dagger..." Before the martial artist could say anything else, she heard an upbeat march echoing from above. "What the heck is that?!"

"Something's going on in Upper Junon today..."

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed! And please Review! Reviewing helps me get it up faster. 


	8. Chapter 7

Alright guys. Here's the 7th Installation of A Second Chance! This one is MUCH shorter than the other ones because there I couldn't really think of what to do with Dagger from Junon to Costa Del Sol. So I apologize for the delay. The next Chapter will be much faster and longer as I'll cover ground from Costa Del Sol to the Corel Prison. I hope this installation makes you happy in some way! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Dagger stirred on the bed she was laying on and opened her eyes. "You alright?" The Summoner sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Aeris sitting there, the quiver in her lap. Dagger yawned and nodded. "That's good. You had quite a scare there." Dagger's eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for? We all have our emotional episodes. It's nothing to be ashamed about," Aeris said as she smiled. "Sometimes it can't be helped and gets the best of us. And it's better to get your emotions out than in." Dagger smiled a bit as she looked. Her ears sharpened as a faint music pierced her ears. The sound of a military band.

"What's that music...?"

"President Rufus is in town. Cloud's been sent up the large column in the water to the upper plate. Apparantly Rufus is going to the Western Continent. Tifa and the others have already gone up as well, but I was waiting for you," Aeris explained. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Dagger said as she stood up and stretched her arms. The Flowergirl handed Dagger her quiver, and the Summoner attached to her back. Grabbing her brand new Full Metal Staff, Aeris led Dagger out of the small house. The girls walked through the slowly decepitating town. They reached a large metallic door that was unguarded. "Shouldn't there be a guard here...?" Dagger asked.

"He or she probably left to the Upper Plate. Rufus is in town and they're holding a parade honoring him as the new president," Aeris said smoothly as she pressed the door release buttons. The large door creaked open and the two girls walked through it. They quickly hurried through and the door slammed shut behind them. The Ancient and the Summoner boarded the platform as Aeris pulled a lever. With a shake and grinding of gears, the platform started to rise. As the platform came to a stop on the Upper Plate, the girls braced themselves as the door slid open.

"I'll go first," Dagger said as she armed her bow and tiptoed to the door. She stuck her head out and looked up and to the right. "Nobody's here... They're already gone to the Parade..."

"Let's go then! We have to find some Shinra uniforms and board the ship to the Western Continent," Aeris explained. Dagger nodded and the two girls left the building. The came out into the city and sunshine bathed Dagger's face. She looked to see the town built like a stairwell. She looked up to see a gigantic cannon coming out of the middle of the city. She let out an awe as she eyed the cannon carefully. "It's quite big isn't it? It is amazing each time you see it, but then knowing that it uses the power of Mako to charge its attack makes you think twice."

"Alright men! The parade is going to start soon! Get in lines!" a man's voice barked authoratiatively. Dagger and Aeris dodged behind a wall as they watched a large group of soldiers assemble in rows of five. Aeris eyed the men group carefully, discovering an empty spot at the end of a row. Behind the block of soldiers, there was a large group of sailors preparing instruments. "Where's the cymbalist?!"

"I'm..."

POW!

The running cymbalist fell over as his face met Aeris's staff. She quickly drug him into an alley and came out dressed in the uniform. She held the cymbals in her hands and ran over to the group. Her stave had mysteriously disappeared. "Here sir!"

_Clever..._ Dagger thought.

"Cadet!" the commander schouted, causing Aeris to jump a little. "Where's the other cymbalist!?"

"He's on his way sir!" Aeris cried out, looking at Dagger. Nodding, the Summoner looked behind to see the other Cymbalist running towards the group. With a well-aimed punch, Dagger hit the Cymbalist in the face, knocking him out. She dragged him into the alley and came out dressed in a similar uniform to Aeris's. Grabbing the cymbals, she rushed over and stood in line next to Aeris. "Well, we're set," Aeris whispered quietly to Dagger as the commander barked at some other soldiers.

"Sort of. Do you have any idea how this tune goes?"

"They've been playing all day. I know exactly where the cymbals are suppose to crash. Do you know how to march?"

Dagger thought carefully, letting her memory go back to the Pluto Knights. She remembered Steiner always tried to teach them how to march, but the attention spans of his soldiers weren't great enough to pull something like that off. _"Left foot, then right foot! Each foot goes on a beat! And stay in line! You blockheads, that's not how you mark time!"_ Dagger shook her head. Thinking of him was shredding her heart. She quickly explained to Aeris how to march and the two of the got it right quickly, not having absolutely perfect technique, but enough to scrape by. It wasn't any worse then these other sailors that were practicing as well.

"Are you all ready!?" the commander roared. A bunch of 'Yes sirs!' rang throughout the large parade group. Aeris and Dagger shared a troubled look, but said nothing. These cymbals were heavier than Dagger had thought, but she would live. Her arms were going to be sore however.

"Let's just get this over with," a familiar snide remarked. The girls looked to their left to see Rufus and Heidegger walking to a large convertable that was in the middle of a bunch of soldiers. Dagger bit her lip, but breathed in deeply.

"If I may speak sir, problem sir?" Dagger asked, trying to disguise her voice. President Rufus turned his head slowly as Heidegger glared at her. His lips curled up into a bit of a smirk.

"Permission granted sailor. We've had reports the Sephiroth has been wondering around Junon. Our soldiers also report that Cloud and his ragamuffins have been about as well," Rufus told her. "And this parade is a thorn in my side. By the way, you guys could sound better." Rufus sneered at her and walked away. Heidegger let out his annoying guffaw as he followed the President. "Stop with that stupid laugh..."

"Someone's sounds like they're on their period," Aeris spoke coolly, causing Dagger's mouth to drop in shock. She hadn't heard anything that cynical come out of the Ancient's mouth. The marching band was called to attention as the drum started to tap. The parade began. Dagger watched Aeris play the first time through and caught the cymbal crashes pretty well, throwing her own in for pizzazz. She got dirty looks from the commander but crowd loved it. As they marched through the city, she saw a small group of soldiers in the alley, looking for an open place to march into. One of the soldiers she saw was...

"Cloud!"

Aeris's head snapped to Dagger as she crashed her cymbals. "Cloud? Where?"

"Trying to get a place in the brigade of marching soldiers! His commanding officer does NOT look happy," Dagger threw in as she saw the steaming mass of red uniform that was the commanding officer. The girls crashed their cymbals and kept marching. "Where's the boat located at?"

"It's down in the harbor on the other side of town," Aeris cried out through a crash. "Since we're dressed like this, we'll be having to do some chores on the boat until Cloud arrives. Everyone should there getting ready since we were the last ones to leave."

Dagger nodded and sighed in. Her arms were cramping and she was getting a bit out of line. She could hear the cheers for Rufus and the vast majority of the boos. She loved watching parades as a child, but she never imagined in a million years that she'd participate in one. Then there was the face that she never even began to fathom that she'd be in this world, keeping a watchful eye over the last of an ancient and powerful race. They group passed through a large entryway and were pulled to the left of their course. The band was cut off. "Where are we?"

"This is the pathway to the Underwater Reactor. Only authorized personnel are allowed down here..." Aeris looked down the corridor to see two powerful looking soldiers guarding an entrance. "I've heard rumors..." Dagger looked towards Aeris as they sat down against the wall while everyone else took a breather. "Only rumors mind you, that they got something really secretive down there. I think it's some kind of super Materia. Although, it could be monsters or deformed humans. I wouldn't be surprised after hearing Cloud's story."

"It's kind of creepy that they're experimenting on humans and transforming them into monsters. It's really creepy..."

"They say that they want to create some kind of Super Soldier," Aeris spoke up, looking in front of her. "They say that when the lower ranking soldiers are promoted into SOLDIER 1st Class, they are injected with Mako. That's what causes the glow. I've heard that in actuality it's Jenova cells. Which is probably why they had it locked up in the Shinra Building."

"That's pretty disturbing... If they were to make these super soldiers, wouldn't it mean that Sephiroth would be able to act upon this and control the SOLDIERs?"

"That's pretty plausible, but wouldn't they be rebelling? Maybe they don't have enough cells inside of them to make them rebel..." Aeris said, thinking carefully.

"What about the people with the numbers tattooed onto them?"

"I think they've been used in Hojo's experiments. Like how Red XIII has a tattooed Number 13 on his shoulder," Aeris said, thinking aloud. "I think we saved him just in time however."

"Hey! You two lolligagging gossipers! Get the ship and start loading it up!" the commander barked at Aeris and Dagger. The two girls jumped up and saluted as a few sailors took away their cymbals. Quickly, Aeris and Dagger hurried to the ship and boarded it. They saw a group of soldiers preparing for the arrival of President Rufus. The girls entered the ship and ducked into a corner behind some boxes.

"Are we safe?"

"I think we'll be fine..." Dagger said as she peeked through a crack in the stack of boxes. "They're too high for us to be seen. Though we'll have to start pretending to work once the ship starts to sail as to not raise suspicions by the crew members or Rufus." The girls sat there and rested, talking about various things that they had experienced on their trip thus far. Dagger also inspected the Shiva Materia that Aeris had recieved from the little girl Priscilla. "Shiva..."

"I can only summon her once. She hasn't had a chance for growth," Aeris told Dagger as she looked at the crimson Materia. "What'd I give to actually be able to summon the spirits without using the Materia."

"Like me?"

"Yeah..." Aeris looked towards the ceiling as she heard a loud whistle blow. "We better get to 'work'. The boat's about to leave so I assume Rufus and Heidegger are going to be coming through here soon." Dagger nodded and the two girls got out of the boxes. Aeris was looked busy as she started straightening already straightened boxes. Dagger left her to her job and headed up to the deck. She looked to see someone hunched over, ready to puke their guts out.

"Hey! You alright?" Dagger asked as she patted the person's shoulder.

"Oh Dagger! Thanks gods..." Yuffie's voice sounded through her gagging. "Do you have a Tranquilizer?"

"Of course! Hold on just a second..." Dagger told the girl. She pulled out a tiny vial of blue liquid. The vial grew to about 5 times its size as Dagger handed Yuffie the stomach quencher. Nobody knew for certain how any one person could carry around so many items with no means to hold them in. Many people hypothesized that it was a very ancient magic that allowed the items to shrink into a very small size or that they would disappear into one person's own interdimension space pocket. The truth was unknown.

"Ugh..." Yuffie groaned as she drunk the liquid. "This'll help, but don't ask me to do anything." Dagger nodded as she walked over to a ladder and saw a soldier standing ontop of the platform, looking around carefully. There was no hiding the size of the chest however.

"Lockheart? Is that you?" Dagger's voice boomed authoritatively, causing Tifa to nearly fall off the platform.

"Dagger!?" Tifa said breathlessly as she looked down. "You guys on the ship then? Have you seen Cloud anywhere?"

"No. Last time I saw him was back in Upper Junon. He's probably making sure Barret's not causing any trouble," Dagger said, looking around for both Barret and Cloud.

"Oy... Barret's going to go bonkers if either Rufus or Heidegger talks to him," Tifa sighed in defeat. "Red XIII is around here somewhere, stumbling about. Poor guy hasn't learned to walk on his hind legs yet." Tifa shrugged and nearly fell off the platform as a siren blarred.

"_Emergency alert! Reports of a stowaway found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat... Stowaway sighted on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found_!" a voice boomed over an intercom system.

"Crap! We're not busted, are we?!" Dagger exclaimed. Tifa shrugged and jumped off the platform. The girls tore of their uniforms and equipped their weapons, ready for a fight. Yuffie hid behind a large grate, still breathing heavily. Red XIII bounded up to the two girls.

"Have we been found out?" he asked, causing Dagger to shake her head. Without the fear of being caught washed over her, she could feel the precense of something sinister aboard the ship. Cloud, Barret, and Aeris showed up last. "Good... everyone's accounted for."

"Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious stowaway is... Sephiroth!?" Barret exclaimed as he looked around. Tifa's eyes widened as she looked at Barret in curiousity.

"Really?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Barret snapped, causing Tifa to growl unhappily.

"... Let's find out," Cloud said, causing a wave of agreement from everyone who was gathered around. Yuffie asked if she didn't have to go since she was sick and Dagger was frowning heavily. The feeling was overwhelming. "Then you keep guard Yuffie. The rest of us will go investigate." The ninja nodded before running to the side of the ship and heaved. Cloud led the group below deck, everyone armed. Dagger creeped down last, her bow ready to fire.

"This is a bit creepy isn't it? Everything's so quiet..." Aeris spoke quietly as Cloud ushered everyone into the engine room. Dagger and Barret respectively leapt onto the a wired bridge that was built about 25-30 feet above the main floor, built along the wall. Dagger looked to see the Commander from the parade standing in front of the generator. Cloud rushed over to him, but the body fell over unmoving.

_"...After a long sleep... ...the time... ...time has... come..."_ Dagger gasped at the deep voice as she pointed her arrow. A head poked through the floor as a body rose from it. Dagger gasped and backed into the wall. Those eyes... That unspeakable green glint. Memories flooded back into her.

"Sephiroth!? You're alive!" Cloud exclaimed. The swordsman looked at Cloud blankly. Everyone was too busy watching the conversation between Cloud and Sephiroth to notice that Dagger was trying to calm herself. She saw Sephiroth look at her and smirk. Her sadness was replaced by fury. It was him. He had caused everyone she had loved to turn against him.

"The time has come... The time is now!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he spun around and flew into the air. A blue arm dropped onto the floor and let out an insidious screech. In a flash of hot red lights, a gigantic monster rose out of the arm. It looked like the body they all had seen in the Shinra Building, except it was deformed. It's lower body was white and blue, looking like it had a dress on and was standing on a platform. The torso looked like a woman's, except two large limbs that looked like the starts of monsterous and deformed arms. It's head was supported by a long and thick neck which crained from it's body. Dagger gasped, all thoughts forgotten.

"What is that!?" Tifa cried out as it shot out a white light at Aeris. The Ancient dodged it and countered with a quick Fire spell. Dagger brought her right hand to her forehead, concentrating. The Sense Materia shined in her wrist guard. The Summoner closed her eyes.

"JENOVA Birth!" the Summoner cried out as the words formed in her mind. "This is a monstrous form of Jenova, the Birth. It can fire white lasters at the opponent and stop them in time." Dagger saw the words become blurred in her head. "It relies on magic!" She heard Barret fire his gunarm at the monster. It screeched and shot two consecutive lasers at him, knocking him into the wall. A burst of spells hit Jenova Birth at once while Cloud slashed into its platform-like feature with great force. The creature knocked him away and levitated up, spinning around. Cloud got up and ran at Jenova Birth, but was frozen in time.

"Healing Wind!" Aeris cried out as a green wind rose from the earth and wrapped itself around Barret. Red XIII leapt onto Jenova Birth's left monsterous arm and bit into it deeply.Tifa rocketed at creature and leapt into the air, punching the face of Jenova. The monster blasted two white lasers, one at each offender and knocked them away into a wall. Magic bounded around Aeris as she poured her heart into a healing spell. Dagger pulled out three arrows and pulled them together on her bow. Right as the monster was about to attack Aeris, the archer fired her bows, piercing the upper torso. It screeched and shook, misfiring a white laser towards a wall. The Summoner leapt down onto the main floor and brought her hand to Cloud's chest. Red colored magic bounded from Dagger as fast paced white feathers exploded from her and Cloud. The Ex-SOLDIER moved again.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" The group pounded the monster relentlessly with their attacks, but the monster seemed like a pillow for the pain, absorbing every punch. Fed up, Dagger threw up her hand as her voice boomed. "Master Ramuh, Shaman of Thunder and Lightning! I call unto thee and command thee to smite mine enemy! Help us Lord Ramuh!" The familar sweep of electricity bound through Dagger's body. A yellow light exploded in the middle of the engine room and Ramuh floated there. He glared down at Jenova Birth and threw his staff. As it impacted it, the staff exploded with lightning. Ramuh disappeared. The scream the monster emitted was earsplitting, but it died immediately as it's heart burst. It cried out as it turned red and transformed back into a writhering arm.

"Nice Dagger!" Barret said as he jumped down onto the main floor. "You a'ight Tifa?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Tifa said. The arm writhered and disappeared, turning into a bright red orb. Dagger bent down and picked it up, feeling a familiar warmth inside of it. She swore she heard it roar. Ifrit...

"So it WAS Sephiroth..." Cloud said as he sheathed his sword.

"He said something about it being time for something." Tifa spoke quietly as they gather in a group.

"I don't know WHAT the hell's goin' on! Cloud, why don't you explain to me what's happened so far?" Barret ranted as his brain tried to make heads and tails of the matter. Cloud shrugged.

"…I'll try, but don't interrupt me while I'm explaining. Sephiroth went off searching for the Promised Land, so he could become the ruler of the planet… That was 5 years ago. Then Sephiroth came back and killed President Shinra. And then just now all of us saw Sephiroth. He was carrying Jenova with him. …This much I do know. He told me he wants to go to the Promised Land with his mother, Jenova. …I guess that's about it," Cloud spoke quietly as he looked where the arm was. Dagger looked to Aeris as she stared heavily at the ground. The two quickly shared a look and the Ancient nodded.

"_Dock workers-- We will be docking in Costa Del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking!_"

"We better hide..." Aeris spoke quietly as she looked at everyone. "Behind the boxes near the back of the boat is a good place. C'mon, let's hurry!" Everyone nodded and left the room. Dagger followed them as she looked behind her. Her heart was filled with bursting emotions.

"So it's you... I don't know what or how you did it, but you'll pay for what you did to them," Dagger seethed through gritted teeth as her fury took hold. "For what you did to everyone..." And with that, she turned around and closed the door to the engine room.

* * *

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'll have the next chapter up hopefully before or during my Spring Break. Just hang tight all! 


	9. Chapter 8

Heeeeey! I'm back after almost a year without updating, but I got a newly splurge of creativity and finished up Chapter 8! You'll have to bear with me as I'm currently overloaded with homework and working about 27 hours of week too, so it won't always be updated if added regularly. Again, this is a shorter chapter, but it's moving along a lot more quickly. Expect next chapter to get through Cosmo Canyon!

Disclaimer: I own... Nothing! NOTHING! DAMN IT!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Damn! Sure is hot here!" Dagger smiled as she wiped her brow, looking at the large man next to her sweat profoundly. "But I feel better now that I can say goodbye to this sailor suit! Yo! Listen up! Y'all go mingle around like regular folks while we're here!" Everyone nodded, except for Yuffie who was busy flirting with a guy in a speedo standing on a plane wing. The girl laying near them glared heavily at Yuffie.

"Oh, too bad. I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute," Aeris spoke smoothly causing everyone to stare at her in silence. Barret broke the silence.

"...What'ya mean 'cute'? "

"Right... well, uh... Barret, why don't you use that sailor suit for pajamas. Right, Cloud?" Tifa asked hesitantly, causing the Ex-SOLDIER to look at her in mild shock. Dagger blushed.

"Whoa! This is way too much information for me! I'm going to the bar!" she spoke awkwardly before leaving the group behind. She gave the Ancient a glare, only to recieve a silent giggle in return. Dagger stalked away from the group and headed into across a bridge over to the main square of Costa Del Sol. Everything was painted yellow, giving the resort town a taste of great wealth. Dagger walked to the doorway of the bar to be blasted by a rush of cold air. She calmly walked in, seeing many people still in their bathing suits and skimpy clothing. Even though the bar had air conditioning, it was still quite warm.

"Anything I can getchya doll?" the barmaid cooed from behind the bar. Dagger sat on a stool and laid her quiver by her feet.

"A soda thanks..." Dagger replied as she looked around the bar. The girl rocked back in forth in the stool, very interested that it spun. A pounding of footsteps issued from behind her. She spun around to see three large, musclebound men walking into the bar. They sat in the stools next to her, causing the Summoner to shift uncomfortably. They were wearing thongs.

"Here you go babe, one soda," the barmaid said as she set the drink in front of Dagger. She sat there quietly, drinking her soda and eyeing the men next to her. Three large men together, in speedos, and on vacation. Even though she was from a very conservative world, it didn't take a genius to add that up. She snorted into her soda suddenly, causing the three men to look at her.

"Something wrong hun?" the middle one asked. Dagger looked at him. He was middle-aged, with dark hair and a mustache. This in turn caused her to laugh louder. She was getting attention from everyone in the bar.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." Dagger laughed, recomposing herself. "I saw you at the Wall Market in Midgar. I heard you had a... fun time with my friend. His name was Cloud. He was 21, spikey blond hair, had glowing blue eyes." The three bodybuilders grinned widely, causing them to laugh.

"Bubby? He was a feisty little piece..." the middle man said. "I didn't know you knew him him hun. My name's Mukki." He stuck his hand out. Dagger grabbed it, shaking it. He had surprisingly smooth skin. Alright, so Dagger wasn't seriously all that surprised.

"Dagger. It's a pleasure."

"So, you know him... It was a shame I couldn't get him to bed with me. He would've been really attached to me afterwards," Mukki responded cockily, causing the Summoner to laugh again. "Oh the things I could do to him..." Dagger howled into her drink while the three guys talked amongst themselves. She calmed down as the barmaid slipped her another soda. Her mind formulated a plan quickly.

"Mukki..."

"What is it hun?"

"I got a proposition for you... If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours..."

"Oh..." Mukki smirked as he crossed beefy legs. "Do go on..."

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENCHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger walked out of a small villa the next morning, her mind fresh with pounding waves. Tifa walked out behind her, stretching her arms and back as they readied to move on in their journey. "It sure was nice for your friend to let us sleep in his house last night," Dagger said as she smiled. "The bed was so soft."

"Johnny? Yeah. He's a cool. We've friends forever. I was surprised to see him here, but I'm kinda glad too. We got to catch up last night while you slept. Apparantly he's found himself a girlfriend out here," Tifa smiled. The girls looked over to the hotel to see the others streaming out of it. Cloud looked very pale. "Cloud? Are you alright? Are you sick?" Dagger bit her tongue at Tifa's concern.

"I... Last... Bed... Mukki..." Cloud stuttered, trying to form the right words in his head. Aeris and Yuffie were giggling amongst themselves hysterically as Barret smirked.

"Apparantly, an old friend named Mukki came by to stay last night," Aeris explained. "I DID wonder what had happened in the Honeybee Inn back in Midgar. Now I know..." Cloud threw her a very dirty look. Aeris just giggled in return. "So where you two getting registered?"

Cloud just twitched.

"As funny as this is," Red XIII replied calmly. "May I suggest we get going? We still have a long way to go until we get to the Golden Saucer. Rumor has it that it's where Sephiroth is heading next."

"Awright! Let's go!" Barret shouted enthusiastically. The group nodded as they headed out of Costa del Sol. Yuffie was eyeing up Dagger suspiciously.

"Hey Dagger..." Yuffie asked Dagget innocently. The Summoner turned and cocked her head at the Ninja. "Where'd you get the Materia? It looks really new! And it's shiny!"

"Oh yeah!" Dagger responded, looking at the shiny new orbs in her armlet. "I made a nice trade to a guy I met at the bar. He had some Time Materia he recieved over in the Golden Saucer. I got it from a fellow in the bar who wanted to know about Clou... Oh crap..." Cloud's gaze turned uncannily deadly to her.

"That was you!?" he spat angrily.

"Uhhh... Look at the time. I think me and Aeris have to go to the blacksmith's now. See ya later!" Dagger responded quickly, looking at her non-existant watch. Quickly grabbing the Ancient's wrist, shr started to run ahead of the group. Tifa and Barret were cracking up behind Cloud as a vein throbbed in absolute fury on his forehead.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENCHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Tifa helped Dagger up from a low hanging bridge. Railroad tracks once again appeared on the ground. The two girls walked between two large rock forrmations, arriving at a small campsite. Dagger looked around, seeing the ruins of buildings everywhere. The train tracks stopped suddenly, destroyed and twisted into melted metal. People were scrounging around, looking for anything of value they could find to sell. The Summoner's heart sank into her stomach. It all looked so familiar. She could see the burning red eye in the sky over her beloved castle.

"Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again," a male's sniding voice called out. Dagger's attention snapped back in front of her. There, she saw four men surround Barret. The one who talked punched him the stomach, causing the male to double over. Tifa stood there, watching the whole thing in awe.

"They kick you out of another town or somethin'? You destroy everything you touch!" another replied. Memories flooded Dagger again. If she hadn't summoned Alexander...

"Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap!" a third male harrassed. He punched Barret in the face, the black man letting him. Nobody's deserved that. Not ever. Dagger blinked angry tears out of her eyes as the scene of Alexandria's destruction replayed in her hand over and over. Tifa caught the tears in Dagger's eyes and made a mental note.

"What's going on here...?" Cloud's voice permiated the air. The two girls said nothing.

"I"m sorry..." Barret's voice lulled from in front of them. Dagger felt as if she had been stabbed in the stomach. She knew his pain all too well. The men let him be and Barret cried out that it was his fault the town was destroyed before he ran away. Dagger brushed her wrist by her eyes, sniffing a bit. Cloud was going to open his mouth, but Tifa shot him a glare. Dagger stepped off, following Barret. She walked around, looking for him. After searching the debris, Dagger saw him on the edge of town, sitting on some rubbish, his hands in his face.

"Barret...?" Dagger asked timidly, walking up next to him. She sat down on the rubbish as well.

"Whut do ya want?" Barret asked miserably, looking at her. She saw the pain in his eyes and her heart broke.

"Those men. They shouldn't have been allowed to treat you like that. No one should be allowed to treat someone like that. Nobody..." Dagger said softly, looking at the ground.

"But they are... I was the one who destroyed this town. It was all my fault!" Barret said softly, trying to prevent his sadness from escaping. Dagger looked at the ground, turning her head away.

"I know how you feel Barret..."

"How the hell could ya possibly know how I feel!?" Barret cried out, standing up. "You couldn't know how I feel! It was my fault the Shinra torched the town! It was my fault by allowing them to trust them! Because of my push..."

"Yes I do Barret..." Dagger said sadly, blinking tears out of her eyes. "I-I... I had summoned an Eidolon that I couldn't control. That I couldn't use to protect anyone. And that brought on disaster. When the Eidolon failed to protect everything. hundreds of people were killed. All the ones who were close to me." Barret didn't look at Dagger. "I destroyed an entire town trying to protect. Not by freak accident. Not by coincidence... It was entirely my fault. Even my Mother. One of my Eidolons killed her as well. Something I couldn't control."

"I destroyed a town by givin them up to the Shinra. They torched the town when there wus an explosion at the Makou Reactor," Barret replied to Dagger, both not looking at each other. "All because I was the one to push them in ta a new line of thinking. By trustin' them, I as good as killed my wife..."

"Barret... You weren't the only one to destroy this town. You were looking to the future, something to help your family and friends. By agreeing, they're all responsible for the destruction of their little town. By trusting the Shinra. Just like my Mother trusted him... He was just like the Shinra. Toying with lives and destroying them for fun," Dagger told the large man. "They bear just as much responsibility for the town. I... I destroyed my city myself."

"Dagger..." Barret said quietly. Before the Summoner knew what was going on, Barret had picked her up, hugging her. The two stood there in embrace for a couple of seconds before letting go. Dagger chuckled slightly as she saw tears flow from the big man's eyes.

"Don't let them get to you..." she whispered gently. "We are all slaves of circumstance. And you were a slave of coincidence...Don't blame yourself for what the Shinra did..."

"Yea..." Barret said quietly. "Thanks..."

"It's nothing. You're my friend. And I'd hate for you to turn out like me," Dagger responded. She smiled sadly as she looked at the ground. "May the Gods forbid..." Barret looked a bit bewildered, but said nothing. He was sure Tifa knew what was going on. He dare not try piecing together any conclusions in his mind.

"C'mon..." Barret said, throwing the girl offguard. "Let's go find the others..." Dagger nodded slightly as she folowed Barret through the broken town. He led her to a railway station where the others were congregated.

"There you are..." Aeris said. "We were wondering where you two ran off to. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah... We're jus' fine!" Barret responded, smirking at the Summoner. Dagger smiled back, looking to the group. "I... I guess I do owe y'all an explanation..." Barret dove into the details of his backstory, of how the Shinra destroyed his town. Dagger listened as well, suprised at hearing of Barret's close friend Dyne come up in the story. He also explained how Scarlet was the one to lead the destruction of North Corel. Dagger just sat there quietly as she listened to the tale again.

"That's so terrible!" Tifa cried in outrage. Barret just shook his, looking at the groun in silence.

"Well, I guess that's true. But more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself," Barret replied quietly. "Never should have gone along with the building of the reactor..."

"Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then," Tifa said, trying to comfort the man. Nods went all around the group while Dagger just looked on in silence, her mind racing a thousand miles an hour.

"That's way... that's why I get so pissed off!!" Barret screamed at the top of his lungs, spooking the ropeway attendent of her sleep. "Not only did they take advantage of me... But I lost my wife, Myrna, too..." Dagger's heart went out to the man as he looked away. The railway attendent cleared her throat and let out a scratchy, nasal voice.

"Are you all going to the Gold Saucer? If so, get on the ropeway!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and entered the ropeway compartment, not saying one word. Tifa patted Barret on the arm. As everyone entered the car, Dagger stopped to look bvack at Barret who was looking down at the destroyed mining village.

"Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids..." Barret replied before he looked to Dagger, sadness lingering in his eyes again. The Summoner didn't say anything as she boarded the compartment, Barret following behind her. The engine roared to life and the ropeway started to move up into the sky.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"I've... Never seen anything more amazing in my life..."

Tifa looked to Dagger confused, laughing at the poor Summoner's breathlessness. As the ropeway had approached the Golden Saucer, Dagger had nearly feel out of her seat at the sight. Never has she seen a structure, built by man, look so gaudy and absolutely amazing. It was even more magnificent than the Iifa Tree. Except that there was no ominous feelings that shrouded the Golden Saucer. She wished she had about 6 more eyes circling her head so she could take in everything around them.

"You're serious? You've never even heard of the Golden Saucer?" Tifa asked, her eyes bugging out. Dagger's mood shifted, an incredible feeling of uncomfortableness taking control of her body. Aeris saw Dagger freeze up and came to the Summoner's rescue.

"Leave her alone Tifa. It's not her fault she's not cultured," Aeris teased as Dagger threw the Ancient a playful glare. The group approached the entrance as Cloud paid for their tickets. As he handed them each one, the Summoner pocketed it and followed Aeris in. As they got in, Aeris's excitement got the best of her. She ran around, looking at the portals to each of the attractions, looking around. As she talked, Barret started to become annoyed. Dagger was about to stop the Ancient before Barret exploded into a rage and ran off to one of the attractions. Aeris came back over, shrugging.

"I think he's mad..." Aeris said quietly, causing Dagger to sigh in irritation. Tifa just gave a knowing smile.

"He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now," Tifa replied. "Now, if you'll ladies excuse me... I need to go find a restroom." Aeris and Dagger broke into a fit of giggles as Tifa stalked off regally, entering a random portal. Yuffie had long since disappeared and Red XIII was leaving as well, following Tifa closely. Cloud looked at Dagger and Aeris before he stalked over.

"I guess it's just the three of us," Cloud spoke softly. Aeris giggled again as Dagger smiled. "How about we head on over to the Wonder Square? It's got a whole bunch of things that we can all enjoy." Aeris agreed while Dagger had no discretions of doing something otherwise. The three entered the portal for Wonder Square, darkness filling there vision. It was like a ride all on it's own. Dagger heard Aeris scream as they flew through the portal. After a minute, light pierced their pupils and the portal shot them out into the Wonder Square. Cloud and Dagger landed on their feet, but Aeris fell onto her behind.

"Oh shut up Dagger!" Aeris snapped as she helped herself up, the Summoner laughing at the poor Ancient's misfortune.

"Hey you!" The three looked towards the middle of the square to see a giant white moogle carrying a stuffed black cat. It had on a yellow crown and was carrying a large megaphone. Dagger did a double look, looking at the Moogle. She had never seen that species. The moogle bounded over to the three. "What're you lookin' so down for!? How 'bout it? Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! Oh, so sorry! I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith!"

"Is this for real?" Dagger whispered in Aeris's ear. The Ancient shrugged as she put her lips towards Dagger's ear.

"I'm actually quite intrigued by fortune tellers," Aeris replied as Cloud asked Cait Sith to find Sephiroth, and the giant moogle started a dance.

"I am too, but this is quite ridculous," Dagger replied as the moogle stopped dancing and spewed out a piece of paper. Cloud grabbed it and looked over it, confusion filling his face.

"...Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune." Cloud read. Dagger and Aeris looked at each other, then furrowed their brows at Cait Sith. "Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen by summer. ...wait... what's this?" The cat scratched his head in great embarrassment.

"Let me try again," Cait Sith replied. The cat and moogle started dancing again, this time a little bit faster than its original dance. At the end, the moogle spit out a piece of paper. Cloud ripped it away, looking at it again.

"Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is... blue?" Cloud read. Irritation filled his eyes as he tore the paper in half. "Forget it!" Dagger also felt a slight irritation flow through her veins as well. Aeris only looked, laughing at the expense of the fortune teller.

"No wait! Give me one more chance! One more try!" Cait Sith pleaded before the moogle broke out into a super-fast dance. Dagger was thrown offguard, never having seen a moogle move that fast before in her life. Finally, the doll stopped, spitting out a piece of paper.

"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear," Cloud read, a bit startled at the outcome. Dagger and Aeris shared a worried look. Even Cait Sith was worried.

"I don't know if it's good OR bad..." the cat replied, looking at the ground in thought. "This's the first time I ever got something like THIS." The moogle turned around and hopped a few steps. "Well, shall we?"

"What? You're coming with us?" Dagger asked, incredulously.

"As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this." Cait Sith replied seriously. "If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!" The three humans shared a look before the sighed in defeat. "I'm coming with you, no matter WHAT you say!" Cloud looked on in deep regret, his eyes speaking like they did when Yuffie had shown up with the group. Not another tagalong!

The group loitered around the Wonder Square, mostly with Aeris and Dagger playing the arcade games in the very back of the game area while Cloud was shooting some hoops. After a while, the group got bored and they left the Wonder Square, heading for the Battle Square. After rushing through the portal, the group came upon the Battle Square. As they walked out of the portal, Dagger felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. The four saw a red-clad soldier standing by the stairs leading to the Square. As they started to go over to him, the guard fell over.

"Oh gods..." Dagger said as she rushed over to him. The others rushed over as well as Dagger looked for his pulse. "He's dead..."

"What!?" Aeris cried out, looking at Cloud and Cait Sith. Dagger closed the soldier's eyes before she stood up, running up to the Battle Square. "Dagger! Wait!" Aeris ran after her, Cloud and Cait Sith following. As Dagger entered the lobby, she found it littered with dead bodies. The walls were smeared with blood, some of it just recently plastered to the walls. The three came into the lobby, Aeris gasping. They all came over to Dagger, looking at the bodies.

"Is this Sephiroth's doing!?" Cloud bit, bending down next to Dagger. "No... They've all been shot. Sephiroth would never use a gun." Dagger screamed a she heard a groan issue from behind her. The four spun around, looking towards the desk. A body of a man was moving slightly, but everytime he'd move, blood would pour out of his bullet wounds. Dagger immediately rushed over to the desk with cloud. "Hey! What happened!?"

"A... man..." the wounded spoke, coughing up blood. "with a gun... on his arm..." Everyone, excluding Cait Sith, gasped in horror.

"It can't be..." Cloud spoke as the wounded man fell limp on the desk. Aeris looked away as Dagger shook his head.

"Hold it right there! And stay quiet!" a deep voice bellowed from the entrance. The four whipped around, seeing a large muscular man in a tight leopard bikini standing in the doorway. On either side of him were armed guards.

"That's Dio, the coroporate head of the Golden Saucer," Aeris whispered quietly to Dagger, who nodded in understanding. Dio threw them all a dirty look, especially Aeris for not staying quiet.

"Did you guys do this!?" Dio damanded, his armed guards cocking their rifles. Cloud shook his head quickly.

"No! It wasn't us!" the EX-Soldier responded. Dio only glared.

"I must've been wrong..." Dio said. He jerked his head as the armed soldier's left Dio's side. Cait Sith hopped back, looking towards a doorway behind them.

"Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly," the doll warned. Not hesitaiting, Cloud, Aeris, and Dagger ran into the room behind them. The soldiers opened fire at them, but missed Cait Sith as he hopped behind them. The guards followed them, Dio coming in behind them. Cait Sith walked to another door finding it only to be locked.

"Wait! Listen to us!"

"Cloud!"

The blonde looked around to see three giant robots hopping down from the ceiling area. They moved closer to the Aeris, Cloud, and Cait Sith. As the three were grabbed before they could evade, Dagger had spun around and was armed, her arrow pointing at Dio.

"Drop them!" she cried out, the arrow ready to be fired. The two guards pointed their rifles at Dagger.

"Drop your weapon, or we'll kill your friends!" Dio hissed, the robots' gears grinding maliciously in the background. Dagger called her eyes as she concentrated her energy. A thick air of magic hung in the room, startling Dio and his guards.

"Dagger! Don't!" Aeris cried out. "Just... let them be... Don't reveal yourself to puppets!" Dagger turned around, looking at the Ancient in a surprised manner. She lowered her weapons, putting her arrow in the quiver and dropping the bow. A guard rushed to her and shoved the barrel of his gun into the Summoner's back. Dio just smirked as the robots walked through the door, leading to a small room. In the middle of the room was a large hole labeled with a sign pointing to it saying "Stairway to Heaven".

"Where are you taking us!?" Dagger snapped, but only recieved a jam of the barrel into her back. She winced in pain as Aeris was taken through the hole with the robot grabbing her.

"Pay for your crimes down below!" Dio cried out before a fourth robot appeared and grabbed the Summoner. She shrieked, but was unable to fight off its amazing grip. Before the robot initated the same fate on Dagger as on Aeris, the Summoner spit on Dio's face. Dio growled as he made a cutthroat motion and Dagger, with the robot, was hurled below.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys who've read enjoyed this chapter! And PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel special! XD 


	10. Chapter 9

Alright guys, here's Chapter 9! I'm doing my best to keep up whenever I have the time. I know it's been a while, but ya know. I get busy. This chapter gets through Cosmo Canyon, so I hope you guys enjoy! There's fluffy parts, but no slash So don't jump to conclusions. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

Dagger and Aeris bent over Cloud, trying to shake him awake. Cait Sith stood off towards the distance, looking around the barren wasteland that they had been recently thrown into. There were buildings scattering the middle of the wasteland, but mostly debris and junk was everywhere. There was no green grass anywhere, no blooming trees or flowers. Dagger patted Cloud's cheek until he started to come to.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Aeris asked as she pulled the EX-Solder up. He blinked, looking around as he held his head.

"Where are we?" he asked, standing up with the help of Dagger and Aeris. He stretched his back before picking up his Force Stealer. Cait Sith turned around and bounded over to the little group.

"A desert prison... Corel Prison..." Cait Sith replied as the three humans looked at him. A warm wind blew from the south, causing Dagger's bangs to blow softly in her face. "A natural prison in the middle of the desert... surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in, you never get out. But, there was one exception." Dagger sighed to herself as she looked around. A dark, bulky figure caught her eye.

"Barret...?" she asked to herself, gaining the attention of her other party members. Without hesitation, she started over towards the large man.

"Dagger!" Aeris cried out, dashing after the Summoner. Dagger slowed to a trot as she came up to the large man.

"Barret? Did you...?" she asked, before the large man stepped away from her.

"Stay away! This's something I gotta deal with," he spoke dangerously, looking towards a large, ruined house. "Jus' leave me alone..." Before Dagger could say anything, Barret ran off. The other three came up to Dagger, Cait Sith bouncing up last.

"Is that your friend?" he asked, apprehension etching his face. "He sure looks dangerous."

"Barret..." Aeris said softly as the man disappeared over a small hill. Dagger didn't say anything, but she quickly headed out after Barret. As they entered the little village of the prison, a man started to run after them, laughing maniacally. The man tried to tackle Aeris to the ground in hopes of molesting the poor flowergirl. One well aimed punch from Cloud's fist knocked the poor guy out. Aeris wimpered in Dagger's arms before they continued on their way. The ground looked around, coming over to a dilapidated house. They slowly walked around the gate, checking around for anymore weirdos. Dagger was the first to lead the way, Aeris closely behind her. The three entered the house, looking at the ruined living room. As they were inspecting it, the door opened and a large man walked in.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here!?" Barret shouted, raising his gun arm, pointing it at the group. The group looked in horror as Cait Sith hopped forward.

"Ju...just hold on for a second! We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!" the fortune teller tried to reason hysterically. The sound of shots issued from Barret's gun and Dagger threw herself in front of Aeris, protecting the young Ancient. After the rounds of shots, a loud thump sound was heard from behind the couch. They group opened their eyes to see a prisoner, dead on the floor, a knife in his hand.

"Didn't want none of ya to get involved..." Barret said softly as he lowered his gunarm. The sound of the door opened as Tifa, Yuffie, and Red XIII made their way inside. They all stood in a big circle, ignoring the dead body.

"Hey that's Cloud's line! '...It's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved...' blah, blah, blah..." Aeris spoke truthfully, recieving a look from both Barret and Cloud. Tifa nodded her head in agreement. She looked towards Barret, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. We're already involved in this," she spoke to him, causing the black man to look at her, his face screwing up in thought.

"We saw you and hurried here. Barret, just tell us what's going on," Aeris said firmly, wanting a story out of the man. Red XIII walked over and sat by Aeris. He nodded his head, his good eye looking towards the stout vigilante.

"I heard the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm...was that you?" he asked calmly, waiting for an answer. Barret shook his head no as he sighed.

"There's another... another man that got a gun grafted inta one of his arms. It was four years ago..." Barret started calmly. "I remember... I was on my way home from visiting a Mako Reactor being built. As we wus crossin the railroad bridge, one of the older men from the town came rushing up to us. He used to be a miner, but was forcefully retired after he got black lung from the mines. He told us that the town was under attack. We hurried to where we could get a good view of the town. And there, we saw it in flames. Before we could get back to town, that bitch Scarlet showed up and killed the old man. As we tried to get away, she had her soldiers shoot at us. Scarlet finally took a gun and shot at Dyne, hittin' him and knocking him off the cliff. I barely caught him before he fell. He said that we'd be seein' everyone again', but we wus both shot in the arms and Dyne fell down the cliff." Barret looked down at his right arm, his left hand carefully stroking the piece of metal that had been surgically attached to it. The group said nothing as they waited for Barret to continue his story. "From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more. I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away... Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm."

No one said anything as Barret finished. Aeris looked towards the man, her eyes sparkling with hope. "But...Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?" she asked, trying to register the pieces of the story in her head. Tifa closed her eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the Shinra too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra!" she said, catching Aeris's feeling of hope. Barret just shook his head, turning around to look at Tifa.

"...Wouldn't bet on it," Barret sneered knowingly. "I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why I gotta go alone." A feeling of deja vu washed over Dagger. She had heard a similar story to Barret's before, coming from her one true love. She never understood the inner workings of men and their foolish ideas to do everything alone and by themselves.

"Do whatever you want... Is that what you want to hear?" Cloud asked. "Well, I can't let you do it. We need your help to save the Planet."

"Barret, this isn't the end," Aeris chipped in quietly, smiling softly to herself. Tifa also nodded her head, determination glinting in her eyes.

"Weren't you going to save the Planet?" Tifa asked the large man challengingly. Barret looked at her, glaring.

"Fuck! Tifa, you oughtta know by now!" he barked at her, wondering why she would even suggest a stupid comment.

"...That's all right. I'm not so different from you," she responded softly, looking at the man. Dagger nodded and smiled.

"You're not alone Barret..." she chipped in, recieving nods from the rest of the group. Yuffie stood there, rolling her eyes at the corniness absolutely dripping off of everyone else.

"If we're going to do this, let's get going," the Ninja spat nastily. Barret chose to ignore the dripping maliciousness of Yuffie's voice before he headed out the door. Everyone else followed quietly, wanting to see the resolution of Barret's and Dyne's friendship. Barret led the way through the rubble, heading towards the outskirts of the shambalistic town. The group ran into a large crack in the ground, showing the barrier between the rest of the desert and the little town. They approached a large mountain of trash that was built along the edge of the faultline. The group entered a small pathway, leading into the trash heap.

"Dyne...?" Barret asked quietly, looking around the dump. There, they saw a man looking down into the large canyon. He had spiked black hair and was wearing a camoflague clothing. He was muscular like Barret, but not quite as big. But, he had a rifle crafted onto his left arm.

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years..." Dyne spoke quietly, acting as if the group wasn't even there. "A voice I'll never forget..." The man turned around and started limping towards Barret, shooting random objects with his arm along the way.

"I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday... I knew you were alive somewhere... we had the same operation," Barret said hopefully, trying to get his best friend to listen to words of reason. "Listen Dyne, I want to..." A shot echoed out, interrupting Barret's train of thought.

"I can hear her voice. What's that?" Dyne asked, looking up towards the sky. Barret said nothing, but a look of confusion filled his face. "It's Eleanor's voice. Begging me... not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I never hunted you down..." Barret looked like he had just been slapped in the face, but he didn't back down.

"...I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me," Barret said apologetically, his face saddening. "But...what're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill people who ain't even involved? Why?" Dyne looked towards Barret, his face filling up with an insane look of disbelief.

"Why!? The hell do you care!?" Dyne screamed at the large man. "You think the dead understand why's? Is hearin' Shinra's excuses gonna make people in Corel understand anything? I don't CARE about reasons! All they give us is artillery and stupid excuses... What's left is a world of despair and emptiness..." Barret said nothing as he looked at the man in front of him, shooting randomly between his heated dialogue. "You still want to hear 'why'? ...All right, I'll tell you. 'Cause I want to destroy everything." A shot rang off. "The people in this city." Shot. "This city itself." Shot. "The whole world!" Three consecutive shots before everything went still "I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor... Marlene..."

"Dyne, Marlene... Marlene's still alive!" Barret cried out hopefully, trying to reach Dyne's sanity. The man looked at him, confusion now plastered on his face. "I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. I wandered around town for awhile... That's when I found her... ...found Marlene. She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?" Dyne said nothing for a little bit before he turned his face away from Barret's gaze.

"So...she's still alive?" Dyne asked, cocking his rifle-arm. The man looked at Barret with a deep glint of determination in his eye. "All right, Barret. Then I guess you and me gotta fight."

"What!?" Barret said, taken aback of the man in front of him. Dyne simply shook his head.

"Eleanor's all by herself. I gotta take Marlene to her," Dyne spoke quietly, recieving a gasp from Tifa and Dagger. The rest of the group said nothing, only fixated on what the two in front of them.

"Dyne...are you crazy!?" Barret cried out in hysterics.

"Marlene wants to see her mom, don't she?" Dyne spoke calmly, his rifle pointed at Barret's chest. Barret took a step back, shaking his head.

"Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!" Barret shouted at Dyne. The dark haired man grew angry, his eyes filling with absolute hatred.

"Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then!" Dyne screamed back at Barret, his screams echoing across the junk heap. Barret just shook his head, he himself raising his gunarm.

"Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!" Barret tried to reason, but there was no getting through. Dyne fired upon the large man, but Barret dodged with great agility for his size. The two started to duke it out. Cloud grabbed for his sword, but Dagger stopped him.

"Dagger! What are you doing!?" Cloud shouted as he looked at Dagger in disbelief.

"This isn't our fight to deal with. Intervening now would totally destroy Barret's pride and soul. Just believe in him," Dagger responded curtly, causing a growl to issue from Cloud. He lowered his sword in agreement and continued to watch the fight. After a while, Dyne fell to his knees, having been shot in the side by Barret. The group said nothing as they watched. Barret tried to approach the wounded man, but Dyne barked at him to keep back. Everyone watched as Dyne limped to a wall, helping himself to stand up.

"...I didn't just lose an arm back then... I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where it went wrong..." Dyne said, breathing heavily as blood poured steadily from his wound. Barret shook his head, not wanting to upset Dyne again.

"Dyne... I don't know either, man," Barret said softly, trying to reach the sanity of Dyne once again. "Is this the only way... we can resolve this?"

"I told you... I... I wanna destroy everything..." Dyne replied simply, looking at the large man. "Everything... This crazy world... Even me..."

"An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her!?" Barret yelled at Dyne, pulling out his trump card. Unfortuantely for the vigilante, it wasn't strong enough to work.

" ...Think about it...Barret... How old was Marlene back then?" Dyne said sensibly, causing no reaction from Barret. "Even if I did go see her... she wouldn't even know me! And what's more...Barret... My hands are too stained to carry her anymore..." Barret said nothing, his gaze just staring at the man. Dyne reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He threw it at Barret, the chain hitting the ground and clattering along the gravel. "Give that pendant to Marlene... It was...Eleanor's... my wife's...a memento..." Barret bent down and picked up the pendant, looking at it gently. He didn't see Dyne slowly shifting towards the cliff. "...so...Marlene's... already...4... Barret... Don't...you... ...Don't ever make her...cry..."

"Dyne?" Barret asked, looking back up. He saw the man standing at the edge of the cliff, his arms stretched outwards. Before anyone could stop him, Dyne fell over the cliff, plummeting into the canyon below him. "DYNE!" Barret fell to his knees, looking at where Dyne had just been standing. "..Dyne. Me an' you were the same... My hands ain't any cleaner... I shouldn't carry Marlene either..." Barret blinked out a tear before he screamed into the sky. Dagger looked away as Aeris herself started to cry. The wind started to blow gently on the scene, the echoes of a little girl's giggling bouncing in the wind.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Barret pushed through the guards, knocking himself through the door. A tall, long blond haired man dressed in a white suit stood up in anger as Barret stormed up to him. Dagger and Tifa chased after Barret, entering the trailer as well. Everyone else stood outside, apprehending the guards from making a fatal mistake. "You want somethin'?" the man known as Mr. Coates spat. Barret looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to go up," Barret said firmly. Mr. Coates just sneered.

"Maybe you haven't heard, so get this through your puny mind. You gotta get the boss's permission then win a Chocobo rac..."

"Dyne's got his reasons an' can't speak," Barret spoke dangerously. He pulled the pendant from his pocket, holding it up. "So, I got this, instead."

"Yeah, bull--" Mr. Coates started, but Barret grabbed the man by the collar of his suit and picked him up.

"I want to go up.." Barret stated dangerously, his spit flying at Mr. Coates's face. The man didn't say anything, only agreeing. He sad something against Dyne, causing the large man to tighten the grip on Coates's collar. "The HELL do you know?"

"R-Right! I mean, no, I DON'T know anything. S...sorry.!" Mr. Coates said before he was thrown down into his seat. Tifa asked the man about leaving the prison, but Coates only shook his head. " Huh? Oh man, you guys are mistaken. I thought I told you, there's only one way to get outta here. That's to win the Chocobo Race and that's held up there, in the Gold Saucer. And, only one racer can go up at a time." Barret cried out in surprise, wanting a fuller, more detail explanation from Coates. "Noooo! Really, even if you threaten me!! A rule's a rule. I can't change it. If I do, the whole system down here'll get messed up!! An' I can't do that! OK, OK, I'll let one go up there. After that, he's gotta deal with Dio."

The three thought it over before looking to the doorway. Cloud came strolling, having heard most of the conversation. "Cloud'll go." Barret said, looking towards the blonde. Tifa and Dagger agreed while Cloud only shrugged. "C'mon ladies, let's go." Barret strolled out of the trailer, throwing one last remark to Cloud, telling him to hurry his ass up. The three walked away from the trailer, heading back to the small house that they had retired to.

"You guys back?" Yuffie piped up from the couch, her large 4-Point Ninja Star resting her lap. The dead body had long since been thrown uncermoniously out of the house. Dagger nodded as she sat on the floor, next to Red XIII. She brought her right hand up to the creature's ears, petting his head gently. Red XIII growled lowly, but soon started a purring-like state as he lay there, his eyes closed. Tifa joined Yuffie and Aeris on the couch as Barret leaned against the side of the house. "How long do you think it'll take Blondie to get us out of here?"

"Probably a good while. They don't start the longer Chocobo races until tonight, so we'll be here a couple hours," Aeris responded quietly. Yuffie groaned softly as she leaned her back against the couch.

"So... Has there been anymore information of Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked quietly, staring at the wall next to her. Cait Sith turned around from the corner he had been sitting at.

"No sightings, but there is reports that he's been searching for something called the Black Materia," Cait Sith responded, causing looks from Barret and Yuffie. Aeris's ears perked up, her eyes showing signs of a thought-process behind their shimmering green glow. "Trouble is, nobody has ever heard of it. Or if they have, they don't really know the origin of it."

"Sounds like really rare and valuble Materia!" Yuffie said excitedly, her eyes glowing.

"Not really..." Aeris spoke up. "I know I've heard of the Black Materia before. But... I can't really think of when. I do know that it's very dangerous. Trouble is, I can't remember why..."

"Why would Sephiroth want sumthin' valuble and rare like that?" Barret asked. Yuffie just snorted.

"As if! He'd probably want it to use! Any Materia is valuble. Don't you know anything?" she scoffed. Tifa looked at her, her head also in deep process of thought.

"While I doubt all Materia is valuable, Yuffie brings up a good point," Tifa said, recieving an admonish of stares from around her. "Sephiroth wouldn't look for something he wasn't going to use. He probably intends on using this Black Materia for something. But... What?"

"He's probably going to use it to destroy someone or something," Dagger said in a flatline voice. She was given a variety of different looks before she continued. "I've... encountered this before. Remember the man who wanted to extract my Eidolons? He was planning on using them to destroy the man who had manipulated him since his very birth." Dagger remembered well as she and Zidane had chased Kuja into Mt. Gulug back on Gaia. Her friend, Eiko, had been kidnapped in hopes of retrieving Eidolons from her body so Kuja could use them to strike back against Garland.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked apprehensively.

"All plausible guesses should not be immediately tossed aside," Red XIII spoke, startling the daylights out of the Summoner. She had thought he was asleep, judging by the purring that had came from him all the while she was lightly petting his head. "Dagger has proven that she is very resourceful not only in combat, but in a source of knowledge concerning Sephiroth. And she doesn't even know about the man very well."

Aeris crossed her legs, looking towards the Summoner. "Dagger... I never did get a chance to ask you this," Aeris started, causing an array of eyes to rest on the girl's shoulders. "Remember when we were back on the Chocobo Farm and you made a pact with Choco and Mog? They said that they didn't recognize you because you were missing your Horn. Last time I check, humans don't have horns..."

"Well," Dagger replied uneasily. The eyes had now set their sights on her. "Summoners are born with a small white horn protruding from their head. They're used to communicate with the spirits of the world. The wild animals and nature. Well... When I was very young, my home was destroyed. My biological mother and myself had escaped from the destruction, setting our sights on the seas. We floated for days until we came upon a town with a harbor. My mother... She had long since died while we were out at sea. She had given all of our supplies to me. Our boat was found half full of sea water. My adoptive parents had lost their child not even a year earlier and I was said I had looked so much like her. For... special purposes, my horn had been surgically removed not only to protect their image, but to protect mine as well..."

"So that's why you were shouting 'Mama' back in Junon," Tifa said, realization dawning on her. Dagger said nothing, her eyes staring into her lap shining with unshed tears. "The sight of Priscilla nearly dying brought on your psychological trauma..."

"What I don't get," Yuffie butt in, obviously confused at Dagger's story. "Is how your story coincides with the rest of the world's happenings. I mean, from what I've known about history, there's never been such a thing as a Summoner in the world. I've heard of an Ancient, but a Summoner? Please! And what about these destroyed towns I've heard of? I don't remember any destroyed towns, except for Nibelheim 5 years ago!"

"Yuffie!" Aeris snapped, giving a dirty look to the Ninja. Dagger shifted, very uncomfortably. "It's none of your business!"

"But it's true!" Yuffie bit back. "How do we know she's not some Shinra spy!?"

"Yuffie! That's enough!" Aeris exploded, standing up from her seat, giving the ninja a dirty look. The young girl shut up quick. "She's not a Shinra spy! She's just Dagger! And if you can't accept that, then you shouldn't be apart of this group!" Aeris sat down, crossing her arms in a rage. Yuffie looked hurt, pouting while she crossed her own arms.

"I was just wondering..." she pouted some more. Dagger didn't say anything, her head bowed in anger and shame. Tifa had not said anything to defend the girl, but was also wondering the points that Yuffie had brought up. Barret, however, didn't care.

"I agree wit' Aeris! Who gives a damn who ya are! Yer Dagger!" he said gruffily, causing the Summoner to look up from her lap. "Damn yer background! It's who you are that matters now!" Dagger was so moved that she whispered her thanks inaudibly.

"Sorry Dagger..." Yuffie apologized quietly, the air thickening with tension. Nobody else said anything for a while, until Barret got tired of standing around.

"I'm goin' for a walk! Dagger! Get yer ass up and go with me!" he barked, causing the Summoner to look out in surprise. She nodded quickly, jumping up and following Barret out the door. Barret walked a bit quickly for his size, Dagger trying her best to keep up. Finally, along the outskirts of the little shacktown, Barret stopped. "Look Dagger... Don't listen to her! Don't let a little bitch like her get ya down!"

"Barret..."

"It don't matter who ya are. What yer upbringing is. Even if yer story is different. Even if yer from a different land... Even if yer not even from this world, none of dat matters!" Barret told the young girl. "Yer here now, ain't ya? Yer gonna help us save the Planet! Wit you on our side, we can take on Shinra, Rufus... Even Sephiroth! You belong wit' all of us. And that's the way it's gonna be!" Dagger started to laugh as Barret looked at her incredulously. "What!?"

"I never thought of you to be a motivational speaker," she giggled, looking at the older man. He looked down at her, glaring.

"Why you..."

"Thanks Barret. I definitely needed that... Especially from someone who can be quite as thick as you," she said honestly, causing the Barret to start cussing at her, waving his arms in the air. Dagger just smiled before patting him in the side and running back towards the house. Barret stopped yelling, looking at the young girl and smiling authentically. Feeling his duty was done, he started back after her.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger and Tifa sat next to each other inside of the buggy, talking quietly amongst each other. Cloud had indeed won the Chocobo Race, even on his very first try. Dagger had been quite impressed at the thought. Dio, too busy to appear to the group in person, had set them all free and given them a buggy for them to travel in as an apologetic present. With Cloud back in tow, the group was currently traveling the land in the buggy, crossing over to the Cosmo Canyon area.

After Dagger's little story, Tifa approached Dagger and they talked quietly about the Summoner's background. Tifa, even though kept up with knowledge of the world, was surprised to find that there had been another city completely destroyed by Dagger's Eidolons. Thanks to Shinra of course. Though, Dagger didn't tell her the real truth behind her story. Tifa had mostly assumed this fact. Technically, Dagger hadn't lied to her. For now, only Aeris truly knew the truth of Dagger's origin. She also had a feeling that Barret knew, but kept it mostly to himself to protect Dagger. It was sweet of the large man to protect her. She knew that he probably had no deep longing for the Summoner, but that he was protecting Dagger like he protected Tifa and Aeris.

After a while of traveling, the group had stopped in the Gongaga area, visiting the little ruined village. Dagger was told that 3 years ago the reactor near the small town exploded, killing over half of the population. The group had encountered the Turks, but easily fended them off. As they visited the Reactor, they not only found Titan Materia hidden amongst the ruined reactor, but uncovered that Shinra was looking for huge materia to make a perfect weapon. Unable to discover anything else about the Shinra, the group got to witness Dagger make a pact with Titan. The large Eidolon gracefully accepted Dagger's request, adding a powerful ally to her arsenal. As the group continued to explore Gongaga, Dagger came to find out that Aeris' ex-boyfriend, Zack, had lived in the little village. He hadn't been seen for quite some time however. It seemed that Tifa also knew of Zack past her knowing that he was Aeris's old boyfriend. Dagger knew that Tifa wouldn't reveal the entire backstory, but she had a feeling that it connected with herself, Cloud, and the incident at Nibelheim 5 years ago.

Currently, the group was travelling to Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII's home. As they approached the Canyon, Dagger watched from the buggy as the mountain sides grew red, deposits of Sandstone everywhere. The buggy started to shake violently, causing yelps from everyone. Right as they reached the entrance, the buggy had broken down. As they came to a stop, they had known that their trip to Cosmo Canyon was at an end. The group climbed out of the buggy, looking up the sides of the canyon to a large establishment built near the top. Red XIII could hardly contain himself as he ran up the stairway to the top of the canyon.

"I am home! It is I , Nanaki!" Red XIII shouted at the top of his lungs as he came to the entrance. The guard beamed down at Red XIII as he got a good look at the wolf creature. The group walked up behind them, Cloud looking at Red XIII and the guard.

"Nanaki...?" he asked, looked towards the others. Dagger just shrugged as Aeris beamed at the red creature. The guard looked towards the group, asking them if they were familiar with Cosmo Canyon. Cloud and Dagger shook their heads. Barret and Tifa were absolutely ecstatic looking out at everything they could possibly take in. The guard explained that it was where scholars came to study the Planet. With a bit of persuasion, Red XIII was able to get everyone into Cosmo Canyon, even though according to regulations saying that it was full. The group walked in, Red XIII leading the way.

"Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her... I am the last of my race," Red XIII said sadly. Dagger and Aeris were a bit surprised, giving each other a shared look. That brought the rising number up to three. Cloud asked about Red XIII's father, but the creature just spat onto the ground. "Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here..."

"Nanaki! You're home!" Everyone looked up to see a very old man looking down at the group. He was wearing a bright blue robe that had a green stitching sewn towards the bottom of the robe. The stitching was outlined with various images of the wonders found on the planet. He was wearing dark sunglasses, shielding his old eyes from the bright red glow of the Canyon. The old man was bald except for a long, white ponytail running down his back. His name was Bugenhagen.

"Coming Grandfather!" Red XIII shouted up, running towards the entrance into the canyon, leading up towards the top. Barret stretched as he looked at the group.

"Good timin'. Let's take a breather. I got stuff I want to find out, too," Barret told everyone. The group nodded as everyone headed off. Aeris looked towards Dagger.

"Shall we go to the bar?" Aeris asked. "I'm pretty thirsty and I could use a drink."

"Yeah, sure," Dagger replied, following the girl to the Inn. They entered, sitting down at a small picnic table. The bar keeper asked what they wanted to drink, Aeris getting a cup of coffee while Dagger order a cup of wine. Dagger had been having a bit of a craving for wine lately, seeing as how she had become accusomed to it with her royal upbringing. "This place is so beautiful..."

"It definitely is nice to see natural wonders of the world without industrialization or mass agricultural aspects looking to ruin the land," Aeris said softly before recieving her cup of coffee. Dagger sipped her wine, smacking her lips at the taste. "The Planet doesn't need any more suffering..." Dagger looked at the Ancient and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Dagger asked apprehensively, looking at the young flowergirl.

"If you listen carefully, you can hear the cries of the Planet. The cries of its pain and suffering. The Planet is still only a small child, and it was wounded greatly long ago. It's trying to heal itself, but with interference from Shinra, the wound is not healing like it should. The Planet is suffering," Aeris said sadly, taking a a drink of her coffee. "When you're listening, the Planet groans low and painfully, like a blue whale in pain." Dagger closed her eyes, listening carefully. She nearly cried out when a loud, painful groan echoed through her ears. She looked at Aeris, who only nodded to her quietly. "I hear it all the time..."

"How horrible. I wonder if Gaia felt the same way..." Dagger spoke hollowly, thinking to the past. Upon the look from Aeris, she sighed. "It was my old world. A second planet, Terra, had been using the Pathway of Souls to try and intigrate itself into Gaia, forming a new planet. Like a leech of sorts. The planet was being destroyed by war so more souls could flow into the Pathway for Terra to harbor. I'm sure that... Gaia was suffering too..."

Aeris said nothing, her eyes furrowed in deep thought. "This reminds me of something the Elders taught me..." the young Ancient started out gently. "When life forms die, their body and soul return to the Planet. To the Lifestream... I'm betting that your Pathway of Souls is basically the same as our Lifestream. All consciousnesses enter the stream upon death and travel the inside of the planet, giving it life. When the souls return, they merge and swirl and travel together as one entity. The Elders called this Spirit Energy. Whenever a new life is born, Spirit Energy is given to the new life, creating a new soul. They live their life before dying and the Spirital Energy returning to the Planet..."

"Lifestream and Spiritual Energy..." Dagger said, following Aeris's explanation. "The Lifestream is... green, right?" Aeris nodded. "When I saw the Pathway of Souls, it was glowing a bright emerald green. It was very bright..."

"Yes..." Aeris said as she looked at her cup of cooling coffee. "Spirit Energy and the Lifestream give life to all things. It's what makes the Planet live. But, when the Spirit Energy is taken away from the Planet, it dies. The Planet crumbles and floats in space as just... rock. All things in the universe have a job to fulfill. And when it's forcefully unable to fulfill its destiny, the Planet dies..."

Dagger said nothing as she finished her glass of wine. The two girls sat there in mourning silence. Aeris soon suggested they go sit out by the big fire, known as the Cosmo Canyon. They two paid for their drinks and headed out to the candle. There, they saw everyone else sitting around the fire, staring into the bright flames. Aeris and Dagger sat down, each of them thinking about what they had just talked about. Cloud appeared from Bugenhagen's Observatory. Dagger sat there, deep in thought. Cloud talked to Aeris and Tifa before talking to Barret about AVALANCHE. According the the large man, AVALANCHE had been born right there in Cosmo Canyon and that he wanted to take his group there after they had overcome Shinra. Dagger sat there, staring into the flames. As she watched, the flames swirled, creating an embodiment of Sephiroth's face, the bright . The girl gasped before turning away, closing her eyes.

"...Long ago." Red XIII started out softly, causing everyone to look at him. "...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame... " Red XIII stopped, looking at the flames. Cloud encouraged Red XIII to continue. "When I talk about my mother, I am full of pride and joy... And that's fine. ...But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger..."

"You really can't forgive your father?" Bugenhagen's voice floated from next to Red XIII. The creature sat there, remaining unstartled.

"Of course. He... left mother for dead," Red XIII spat viciously. "When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the Canyon!"

Bugenhagen shook his head, looking towards the young creature. "...Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see..." Upon Red XIII's look, the old man didn't give any hints. "The place may be dangerous. Cloud... Can you and two other companions come with us?"

"Of course... Tifa definitely. And Dagger, you can come too. The rest of you, stay here and wait for us," Cloud said with an air of authority. Everyone nodded, Tifa and Dagger standing up to follow Cloud. Aeris looked towards Dagger, smiling motivationally. Cloud followed Bugenhagen and Red XIII up the stairs, the two girls following in their foot steps. Bugenhagen led them inside of the canyon, over to a sealed door at a small crossroads inside a cave.

"Ho ho hoooo! Are we all set?" Bugenhagen asked, looking at the party. He flipped open a large switch and pressed a button, causing the sealed door to slowly creak open. A light mist floated from inside of the doorway. "Come in, come in..."

Red XII gave Bugenhagen an odd look. "Aren't you coming in with us, Grandpa?" Bugenhagen laughed heartily and looked at the young creature, shaking his head.

"What are you crazy? It's dangerous in there. I told you that!" Bugenhagen exclaimed at Red XIII, smiling. "You want an old man like me should go first? I'll be right

behind you." Red XIII nodded and moved inside, Cloud, Tifa, and Dagger following close. Bugenhagen brough up the rear. The group descended a long series of ladders and robes, before reaching the bottom of the tunnel. Mist was now alot more common amongst the floor. The group passed through a doorway into the next cave. Dagger looked around, seeing the dried blood and skeletons littering the cave.

"The stench of Death... It's maddening..." Dagger spoke flatly. Tifa could only agree as Cloud said nothing. Bugenhagen laughed his hearty laugh.

"Ho ho hoooo! Everyone here's a Ghost of the Gi Tribe. Killed in a certain battle," Bugenhagen said, looking around the vacant cavern. Dagger frowned, feeling the spiritual activity in the air.

"A certain battle?" Red XIII asked. Bugenhagen nodded, looking out into the cavern.

"The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream..." Bugenhagen explained. He looked across the room at another doorway. A soft red glow was issuing from the cave down in that direction. "We still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo." Bugenhagen started to lead the way, guiding the group across the cavern. As they reached the middle, the spiritual activity flared.

"We're surrounded..." Dagger said softly, looking around her. Gi Spectors, the ghosts of the Gi, started to appear, putting the group in a tough compromise. They each backed up against each other, the Gi Spectors closing in around each other.

"Damn!" Tifa cursed, looking around her. "We're gonna have to fight out of this!"

"We can't!" Red XIII exclaimed. "There's too many of them! We'll be ambushed if we even rush into attack!"

"Dagger." Cloud spoke, looking at the Gi Spectors ahead of him. The Summoner's ears perked up. "Can't you do anything?" The girl looked at the floor, before glaring at the Gi Spectors.

"Definitely..." Dagger said, clutching her bow. She threw up her hand, her voice booming commandingly throughout the cavern. "Lord Atomos, Keeper and Master of the Atoms! I call upon thee to help me reduce these enemies to mere molecules! Help us!" Dagger immediately felt a dropping feeling in her gut and knew that Atomos had answered. The wind immediately kicked up, their hair flapping widely in the wind. Everyone looked up to see a large purple creature, it's features taking on an orb. Tifa let out a muffled cry as the creature's eyes shined. It large mouth took up most of its body, rows upon rows of sharp teeth glistening brightly in the darkness. On top of its mouth, the creature had four large horns protuding from it's skin. A large black orb was forming in its mouth, before it started an intense vaccum. The Gi Spectors were immediately ripped away from the floor, being sucked into the Atomos's mouth. The black orb crackled with dark electricity, the Gi Spectors being instantly vaporized as they hit the black orb inside Atomos's mouth. The others remained unharmed, the Eidolon's power keeping them attached to the floor. Once the Gi Spectors had been eliminated, a bright yellow sparkle circled around Atomos, erasing its physical form from the cave. The wind had finally died down.

"Everyone alright?" Cloud asked, checking everyone for injury. Dagger nodded, a bit worn out from her more powerful summon.

"Dagger! That was amazing!" Tifa exlaimed, hugging the young Summoner. In return, Dagger could only smile modestly. Bugenhagen's eyes sparkled magnificantly, even from behind his sunglasses.

"That was simply magnificant young lady! I had never seen such a powerful and confident use of Atomos in my long life," Bugenhagen praised. Red XIII looked towards the Summoner, simply nodding.

"C'Mon guys... We're here for Red XIII, not me..." Dagger said, reminding the two of the mission at hand. Bugenhagen laughed and nodded, leading the way towards the entrance to the next cave. The glow was brighter, but was still issuing from up ahead. There were many different pathways leading around

"As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon," Bugenhagen spoked suddenly, looking throughout the room. "It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they attacked though here, we wouldn't have stood a chance." Red XIII said nothing as he looked around the cavern. "Let's move on..." The group made their way through the cavern, encountering little monsters here and there. The Gi Spectors were not attacking after Dagger's show of power, but they watched closely. As the group arrived, they found a small maze of pathways leading across a bunch of rivers of lava. Dagger gulped, staring at the lava. She remembered when Kuja had nearly dropped them all inside a lava pit as a trap.

"There are giant spider webs!" Tifa squelched, looking across the pathways. She shuddered quietly to herself, latching onto Cloud's shoulder. The Ex-SOLDIER looked a bit apprehensive, but pressed on anyways. As they approached the web, Red XIII had casted a Intermediate Fire Spell, destroying the spiderweb and the giant spider along with it. Tifa has gasped and both her and Dagger held onto each other as they watched it squirm before dying. Bugenhagen just laughed.

"This warrior went through the cave all alone," he said heartily, continuing his story. "Fighting attackers one after another..."

""Grandpa... That warrior..." Red XIII started, realization starting to approach his mind. Bugenhagen just laughed, cutting him off.

"Ho Ho Hoooo... We're almost there!" he said mysteriously, urging the group deeper into the Canyon depths. As they entered the last cave, they saw a giant grotesque statue paved along the opposite wall. Lava flowed on either side of the group, one loan pathway leading to the statue. Dagger's eyes narrowed as she saw the eyes moving and the teeth biting at the group. Even Bugenhagen looked a bit startled. "What is this...?"

"Grandpa! Is he...!?" Red XIII shouted, looking at Bugenhagen. The old man just shook his head, carefully floating backwards.

"After death... The ghosts of the Gi... Like stagnant air..." Bugenhagen whispered. He then gasped as the statue took the form of a large tribal chief, two very large flames lit in front of it. It's spear glistened in the light of the lava. "This... can't be!!"

"Let's go guys!" Cloud shouted, unsheathing his sword. Tifa, Cloud, and Red XIII immediately ran forward, attacking the Gi spirit while Dagger stayed back, closing her eyes. Her Sense materia shined brilliantly before the familiar purple words formed in her mind. "Gi Nattak! The deceased tribal leader of the Gi Tribe! It uses its two flames to possess and harm any who stand in its way! It's weak against Holy attack because its of the Undead!" Dagger opened her eyes to see a Intermediate Fire attack heading her way. She crossed her arms, shielding her best against the attack. As the fire hit her, she cried out in pain as her arms were singed. Bugenhagen backed away a litte more, not really having an exit he could duck into. Cloud was slashing the Nattak with very accurate precision, causing it to swing its spear at the Ex-SOLDIER. Cloud, however, had far more superior agility than the Gi Nattak and was able to dodge the spear with great ease.

"Take this!" Tifa cried out, as she ran up to the Gi Nattak, punching it furiously. Almost immediately, the young woman kicked the Gi Nattak in the face with her foot, knocking it back against the wall. The assualt continued as she rockstepped before leaping into the air, giving the Gi Nattak a phenomenal roundhouse kick, water splashing from her foot as it connected with the spirit. When Tifa reached the ground, she immediately leapt into the air and dived at the Gi Nattak, like a meteorite, smashing her fist into its chest. Tifa backflipped once again, landing on her feet. The Gi Nattak swung its spear, knocking Tifa and Cloud against the wall. They both cried out, falling to the floor. Dagger winced, throwing up her arms into the air. A warm energy flowed into her body, the Intermediate Cure spell healing her wounds. The other fighters also basked in the warmth flowing throughout their bodies. Cloud let out a yell as he got back, combining a great slashing motion with his Intermediate Ice Spell. The Ice Sword connected with the Nattak's head, causing a great deal of damage. Dagger let out a flurry of arrows, directed at the Gi Nattak's eyes. It howled as the arrows pierced, sparking a flurry of flames at her. She shielded herself once again, the fire enveloping her.

"Gah!" Dagger cried out, falling to her knees. Red XIII jumped onto the Nattak's back, biting deeply into it. Dagger winced as she felt the burns, her anger flaring up around her, time seeming to stop once more. The ground underneath the Gi Nattak rumbled, before it exploded like a volcano, a great deal of Hellfire surrounding the giant spector. The fire burned the Gi Nattak, causing it to howl in agony. As the Hellfire enveloped the spector, two giant chunks were ripped from the ground by an unseen force and toppled onto the Gi Nattak. As the attack ended, it floated there, holding itself up with its spear. Red XIII ran at the giant spector, leaping at it and mauling it. Blood splattered everywhere as Red XIII tore into the chief. The Gi Nattak shrieked in pain, falling to the ground in a pool of its own blood. The Gi Nattak melted into the ground, its enraged spirit finally returning to the Planet.

"Way to go Red XIII!" Tifa cheered as Cloud healed Dagger with his White Wind spell. He helped her up, making sure she was alright. Bugenhagen floated down to the group, a little shaken at the surprise battle.

"Thank you, Cloud. Because of you, we survived." Bugenhagen said, looking towards the blonde. Dagger and Tifa huffed, but said nothing. "Nanaki, you have grown strong too. Now I know that it wasn't a mistake bringing you here... Come, I have something I want to show you. Right over here." Bugenhagen floated through the cavern. There was now a big entrance to the backside of Cosmo Canyon. Where the statue once stood. He led the group through it, coming out into the fresh air. There was a light fog rolling along the ground, red boulders piled up again a cliffside. Red XIII hopped onto the boulders, looking around.

"This is..." the young creature started, looking around. Bugenhagen nodded, looking at Red XIII.

""...The warrior who fought against the Gi." Bugenhagen spoke, quietly floating to Nanaki. "He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town..." As he reached the young creature, he raised his arm up, his hand pointing behind Nanaki. The red creature turned around, looking up. Ontop of the cliff stood a large creature, much in the shape of Nanaki. This creature, however, was entirely made of stone. Large darts rose from its back, but the creature stood viligantly. "Look, Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto."

Nanaki gasped, looking at the warrior ontop of the cliff. The others looked up, seeing the creature gazing protectingly over the Canyon. ""...That... That's... Seto?" Red XIII asked, trying to grasp the concept. Bugenhagen nodded.

"Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. ...To the protect this Canyon," Bugenhagen explained, gazing up at Seto. "Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to

stone... Even after they all ran away... Seto, continued to protect us." Bugenhagen looked down at Red XIII and the others. "And he continues to protect us, even now. You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he, alone, risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto."

"That... That is Seto!? Did Mother know!?" Red XIII cried out, finally understanding everything that his Grandfather was telling him. Bugenhagen nodded.

""Ho Ho Hoooo... She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut," the old man told Red XIII. "They asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave." Red XIII looked up at Seto, not saying anything. He then looked down, his thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour.

""Cloud... Would you mind leaving the two of us alone?" Bugenhagen asked, looking at the group. Cloud nodded as he turned around, walking back into the cave. Tifa and Dagger walked out, their arms linked, their eyes wet with tears for Nanaki. As the trio walked through the cave, they saw that nothing was attacking them.

"I wonder what happened to the Gi Spectors..." Dagger asked, her arm still linked with Tifa's, the two strolling calmly behind Cloud.

"Most likely fallen," Cloud spoke, looking back at the girls. "When we defeated the Gi Nattak, the spirits probably went with their leader." Cloud said nothing as he stopped. "Seto..."

"You're thinking about it too huh?" Tifa said as her and Dagger stopped. The two unlinked arms, standing in a triangle formation, facing each other. "This is alot for Red XIII to ingest. Coming to find out that what he thought about his father was truly a lie."

"Yeah... His father was very brave though," Dagger added in. "Fighting off the entire tribe by himself. Not letting them into the canyon. It runs in the family." Dagger and Tifa giggled a bit as Cloud smiled. A howl echoed through the caverns. The three fell silent, looking back towards the end of the cave they had just came back from. The howling continued, echoing vastly throughout the canyon.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

Dagger gazed into the flames of the Cosmo Candle. The group was sitting around there, awaiting for Red XIII to come back with his talk with Bugenhagen. The trio had returned a short while ago, telling what had gone on inside of the cave. Barret came walked from the entrance of the canyon towards the flame. ""They said they finished fixin' the buggy," he told them. Cloud stood up, stretching.

"Shall we get going...?" the blonde asked, causing everyone else to stand up as well. Dagger felt her heart grow a bit heavy at the thought of leaving Red XIII behind. She had grown attached to the young creature.

"So this is it, Red XIII..." Aeris said a bit sadly as well. Dagger grasped her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Barret just shook his head, looking up at the canyon.

"That's just the way it goes. ...You came in handy at times..." Barret replied, his thoughts going out to Red XIII as well. The group was about to turn around when they heard footsteps pounding down the canyon sides.

""Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Nanaki's voice echoed as he caught up with the group. Bugenhagen floated down the stairs, smiling at the group. The old man looked to Cloud, his sunglasses sheening brightly.

"Please... Look after Nanaki," Bugenhagen asked, smiling at the group. Cloud just nodded, looking down at the red creature.

"What happened?" Cloud asked. Red XIII shook his head, making his way down towards the Canyon entrance.

"I guess I grew up a little. That's what happened!" Red XIII spoke brightly. Dagger and Aeris beamed at each other before hurrying to catch up with Red XIII, welcoming him back to their little troupee. Tifa smiled as she nudged Cloud.

"C'mon... Let's get going..." she said, smiling at him charmingly. The Ex-SOLDIER nodded, following the rest of the group of the canyon. Tifa bowed to Bugenhagen, before leaving the canyon. The old man floated there silently, looking at the group leaving the Canyon. He was also watching his grandson become a man before his very eyes.

* * *

There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 10 will most likely get through Rocket Town, so keep checking for an update! And don't forget...

PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey there guys! Sorry my chapter is alot later than I promised, but I decided to participate in Nanowrimo, then Finals crept up on me. I can't believe this is a year old and I'm still working on it! Well, here it is!

And don't forget to REVIEW!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

A startled gasp. A wind whistling down the chilled peaks. Frantic footsteps pounding on a stone walkway.

"What!? This was all supposed to be burnt down, right!?"

"I thought so..."

"Then why...? My house is still there too..."

"Something strange..."

"I'm not lying! I remember the intense heat of the flames."

Dagger looked around the small village, houses built all around them. The street was made of uneven stones while the houses were painted like little cabins. A large fountain sat in the middle of the small village while a broken down truck lay near the entrance gate. Looking up at the other end of town, a large mansion stood regally, creepily underneath the twisted and grey mountains of Nibelheim. Chills ran through Dagger's bodies as she watched the townspeoples and those covered in black cloaks. Those covered staggered as if they were sick while the townspeople had no signs of life. As though they were puppets being controlled...

"You feel it too don't you," Aeris spoke seriously as she stood next to Dagger, both of them looking around at the little village. "It's so empty of life..." The two girls watched as Tifa and Cloud walked towards the Inn. Much fo the group wondered around the town, looking to see what was really the Truth and what was actually fake. "C'Mon..." The two girls walked over to the largest house in town, other than the mansion at the top of the hill itself. As they entered the house, they looked around to see more black-caped people inside of there. As they approached the one squirming in the living room, they felt the air in the room change.

"The... Great... Se... phi... roth... is... near... In... side... inside... the Mansion... Urrrrrrgh... the great... Sephi... roth," the black caped man called out into the silence. There was a shift in reality as everything around the two young women grew dark.

"Aeris!" Dagger cried out, reaching to the flowergirl and grasping her hand. The Summoner felt a large and ominous heartbeat that wasn't her own course throughout her body. She could feel the same heartbeat progressing throughout Aeris's hand as well. They both watched as a wave of silver hair started to appear from the floor. Gasping at the sight, Dagger took a step back seeing Sephiroth come into the dark plain of existance that they were both trapped in. The sharp green eyes burned into Dagger's soul as both girls looked at him.

"So the young Ancient and Summoner have come to me at last," Sephiroth spoke quietly as his sword was held within his tight grip. Dagger glared at him, unmoving as she felt Aeris's presence beside her. "The world of Gaia has been so much better without you being there. Such growth and tranquility... All your Summons do is destroy..."

"Shut up!" Dagger yelled at him, her anger peaking. "What do you know about any of it!?" Sephiroth just smirked at the young girl. He walked towards the two girls, Dagger putting her arm in front of Aeris protectingly.

"What do you want?" Aeris asked, her voice remaining stable as she looked into Sephiroth's bright green eyes.

"Why... The Eidolons dear girl," Sephiroth said as if Aeris were but a silly five year old. "The power to call and wield such amazing spirits... Spirits who are..." He paused to lick his lips, as if eating something extremely delicious. "Filled with such energy." Dagger narrowed her eyes.

"My Eidolons are not yours and they never will be!" Dagger hissed at the man, her eyes narrowing. "I am now too old to have them extracted. The age of 16 has long since passed me..."

"Whoever said I'd extract," Sephiroth whispered dangerously. "It would be easy to kill you dear girl. And then absorbing your power..." He took a stance, his sword pointed at Dagger. The girl armed her bow, but Sephiroth had already stepped from his position. Closing her eyes for impact, she heard Aeris scream and a rushing wind followed by a crashing sounds. She opened her eyes, looking to see Sephiroth lying on the black ground in front of them. He looked at them with absolute anger in his eyes. "How did you stop that!?"

"You shall not harm her!" Ramuh's booming voice echoed through in the darkness. He stood out in front of Dagger, his staff having deflected the blow from Sephiroth. The missing SOLIDER growled in anger before getting back to his feet and running at Ramuh. The Thunder Eidolon deflected each blow the Sephiroth tried to land. He laughed.

"Such power and grace!" Sephiroth cackled, his eyes full of absolute mirth. He threw out a spell not seen to either Dagger or Aeris before, knocking the Eidolon back. Ramuh let out a cry as he crashed an unseen wall. Dagger cried out his name before running over to Ramuh.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, looking into the old man's eyes. Ramuh smiled as he looked at her. Aeris came up behind them, her stave out, ready to protect the two as best she could from Sephiroth.

"I shall be fine my child..." Ramuh told her, running his old hand along Dagger's cheek. Blinking out a few tears, she stood up and swung around, looking at Sephiroth. He just smirked, powering up a spell in his left hands.

"Now my dear... why don't you die!" Sephiroth cried out, firing the spell at the two girls and Eidolon. The spell was faster than Ramuh could handle and the two girls braced themselves. Right before the spell hit, a loud shing echoed through the vast darkness and the spell was reflected off an invisible barrier. Aeris gasped as she saw the barrier sparkle and glow before it disappeared. "What!?"

"What in the great Gods's name...?" Ramuh asked as he stood up, watching Sephiroth attack the barrier time and time again. He cried out in anger as the barrier wouldn't give. "My word..."

"Leave her alone!" a young boy's voice cried out. Dagger gasped, her eyes widening in shock. It couldn't be! There was no way on either Earth or Heaven... Dagger felt the energy in the room change as the fabric of space ripped open from above, revealing a bright white light. Sephiroth growled in anger as he looked up to see the insolent being that dared interrupt his work. The flapping of wings could be heard as a small doll descended into the black area. He was no taller than 5 feet, even with the tan steepled hat that rested on his head. A bright blue jacket and white gloves adorned his torso while green and white striped and puffed pants covered his legs. The creature was wearing rugged brown boots as well. His face was shouded in darkness except for two bright yellow eyes shining from the shroud. Two large, white angel wings adorned his back.

"Vivi!" Dagger cried out as she came forward to the young mage. He turned around to look at Dagger, his I eyes shining brilliantly in the darkness. Tears started to fall down her face as she walked over to him. Aeris said nothing and Ramuh looked on in awe.

"That's Vivi?" Aeris asked Ramuh, causing the old man to nod. "But... Isn't he in the Lifestream back on Gaia?"

"Do not worry about that now. Just watch," Ramuh told her, looking on at the spectacle. Vivi turned around to face Dagger.

"Dagger... I'm sorry I stopped," Vivi told the girl quietly. Dagger shook her head as she laughed, tears falling down her face. She took Vivi into a hug. The mage hugged her back, but showing emotion was well beyound the young mage. Sephiroth frowned, the smirk he had once before leaving his face. He growled in anger.

"Rotten puppet! How many times must you interfere!?" Sephiroth yelled at him, causing Dagger and Vivi to turn and look at him. Aeris said nothing, but feared the anger that started pulsating from Dagger's body. Vivi also looked angry, opening his hand. A large stave appeared in it, the handle made out of a rather thick wood but at the top of the staff was a small decorated black mage that looked very similar to Vivi, only without the arms.

"Dagger... Summon me..." Vivi spoke quietly, his gaze fixed on Sephiroth.

"Vivi, how...?" Dagger asked, confused out of her very soul.

"I'm a Spirit Dagger and thusly, you can call upon my power when you need it. I'm always there," Vivi told her softly, before taking his traditional attack stance. Dagger nodded as she pulled her arms into a praying position.

"Master Vivi, the greatest friend I ever knew and one of the most powerful and kindest mages to grace my presence," her voice boomed in the darkness. Sephiroth took a step back, his anger quickly changing into shock. "I call upon you to help me... To help _us_... I summon thee to my presence, Vivi Ornitier!" Vivi nodded as he brought both his hands on his staff, waving it around. A powerful energy filled the room as Dagger pushed everyone back, standing in front of Aeris to protect her. Vivi did his little leap into the air as the magic grew. A powerful rumbling sounded from above them as a large meteor headed straight at Sephiroth. Vivi nodded as he leapt back, the meteor striking Sephiroth with powerful Shadow Magic. The magic disappeared as Sephiroth fell to one knee.

"Damn it! You live for now Summoner, but only because you have friends protecting you..." Sephiroth hissed before he disappeared into the floor. Aeris smiled as she heaved Dagger off of her.

"Mr. Vivi, that was amazing!" Aeris cooed at her, smiling charmingly. If Vivi could blush, her certainly would have.

"Please... It's just Vivi. Now... Dagger, how about we get you and your friend back?" Vivi told the Summoner. Raising his staff, the tip let out a white flash as the darkness melted all around them. As they came too, they were in a dark passageway, rocks surrounding them. Dagger looked to her left to see a staircase and to her right was a metal door with a small wooden one just to its left.

"This is the basement of the Shinra Mansion..." Aeris said, taking in her surroundings. Ramuh walked over to the floating Vivi.

"Come now Vivi, we must depart," Ramuh told the young mage quietly. Vivi just nodded before Ramuh disappeared in a yellow flash.

"If you ever need me Dagger, just call... I'm always with you, okay?" Vivi told the young girl. Dagger nodded and laughed before Vivi disappeared in a whirl of white light and feathers. Aeris came over to the Summoner and put her hand on Dagger's shoulder.

"Dagger, are you alright?" Aeris asked her. The Summoner just nodded and smiled at the Ancient. Throwing her into a tight hug, Aeris felt Dagger hug her back tightly. "You were great back there with Sephiroth... " A loud noise broke the two girls apart, the source from beyound the metal door at the end of the cavern hallway. They walk slowly to the door, weapons armed.

"Reunion... Calamity from the skies?" Cloud's voice came from beyound the door. It ripped open and a loud yell was let out before to high pitched screams were let out. In the mass of all the confused, Cloud had pulled out his sword and had it pointed it at Dagger, who had fallen to the floor in confusion.

"Dagger?" Cloud asked confused before he was slapped in the back of the head by Tifa. Crying out, he let up his sword and sheathed it. Him and Tifa got into an argument before Yuffie barreled through both of them.

"Where were you guys?" the ninja asked, helping Dagger off the floor. She brushed herself off before looking to see Barret and Red XIII behind the other two. Dagger smiled before Yuffie proceeded to fill in what had happened in the lab. She told them that while in the lab, they had encountered Sephiroth. Aeris's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as she kept quiet upon a look given by Dagger. Some things were not meant to be shared with everyone else. Sephiroth had tantalized everyone with the question of a Reunion and that if they wanted to find out more, they were to travel past the Nibel Mountains behind the village. "We also came upon a large monster in building too. We really could've used your help, especially when it decided to become resistant to everyone's physical attacks."

"Yuffie, be quiet..." Tifa told the hostile ninja, the response being a quiet pout. "Where were you two?"

"We got caught up in a few things, nothing to worry about," Aeris piped up, smiling gracefully. "We were also trying to get into the locked door before we heard you guys." Dagger shook her head in amazement. The Ancient was really good at that and Dagger could only laugh. Tifa's eyes came to a realization as she yanked over Barret's left arm, his armlet shining in the darkness. Cait Sith jumped through the doorway as it b ecame vacant. He jumped next to Aeris, the two starting in on a little conversation of their own.

"We found some Summon Materia!" Tifa told Dagger, pulling it out of his armlet. "I think it's Odin... Do you already have him? I'd love to see another pact!" Dagger smiled at the martial artist.

"Yeah. I already have Odin..." she told Tifa, watching the young woman's face fall. "I promise you'll get to see the next one, alright? Now, is there some sort of key for the door?"

"Oh yeah!" Cloud said, pulling the key from his pocket and handing it to Dagger. She nodded before opening the locked door next to them. As she opened the door, she was immediatley pushed back into the hallway with the stench of death.

"Good Gods!" Dagger cursed as she got used to the smell. The others had a bit of trouble handling the smell as well. Dagger pushed through to find five coffins inside. Four of the lids had been knocked off, revealing mummified corpses. The fifth one remained closed. Cloud walked by slowly, approaching the fifth one. As he got within a few feet of the coffin, a voice rang out.

"To wake me from this nightmare..."

The lid flew off into the back of the room, causing everyone to cry out. Within the coffin lay a man dress in a black armour wrapped in a blood red cloak. Adorning his feet were golden and pointed boots. The cloak front fell down to the bottom of his chest and his head was wrapped in an extremely large red bandana. The man opened his blood red eyes and sat up in his coffin.

"You were... having a nightmare," Cloud said cautiously, everyone peering at the male. Tifa walked next to Dagger to get a better angle at man.

"How bad was it?" she asked calmly. The man in the coffin peered towards both the young girls, causing them to tense a bit underneath the gaze.

"Hmph... a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone," the man spoke quietly, letting out a creepy tone. Dagger shook her head and let the creepy vibes passed. She had been in even creepier situations. Especially back in the village of Dali when it was filled with kids, no adults within sight. "I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

"You can say that again..." Cloud sighed, recieving a nod of agreement from everyone in the room. The man gave them all a raised eyebrow before Cloud continued. "Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion." The man let out Sephiroth's name in a state of shock, knowing of who the man was. The man flipped out of the coffin with incredible grace, landing on the head of the coffin. He looked at the group.

"You start first," he told all of them. Cloud, with the help of others, regaled the truth and origin of Sephiroth. Everyone chimed in when Cloud couldn't remember certain ideas, but the ex-SOLIDER was able to finish the story on his own. The man just nodded as he looked pensive. ""So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing. But he just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land."

"Now it's your turn," Cait Sith said calmly, looking at the man. He shook his head.

"I cannot speak," the man told them. Tifa let out a heartfelt remark of disappoint before the man flipped back down into his coffin. "Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now please leave..." The coffin lid flipped back over and covered the man. Dagger frowned as she looked at the coffin. Walking up to it, she cast a burning gaze down at it.

"At least tell us your name!" Dagger spat acidicly. "It's polite!" The coffin lid flew back up as the man sat up again, looking directly at Dagger who had bothered her.

"I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Adminstrative Research, otherwise known as-- the Turks... My name is Vincent," the man spoke quietly and calmly. Cloud let out the Turks' name, putting himself up in arms. Vincent shook his head. "Formally fo the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now. What about you?"

"Cloud... Former Shinra Soldier," the blond responded, obviously calming down.

"You were also with Shinra then..." Vincent thought pensively. "Then do you know Lucrecia?"

"Who's that?" Tifa asked, looking towards Vincent. He sighed.

"The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth," Vincent stated calmly. He looked at everyone's shocked states as Cloud let out a little outburst.

"Gave birth? But isn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?" Cloud asked in shock, trying to figure out everything in his head.

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory," Vincent explained calmly. "He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful Lucrecia... There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst." The Former Turk shook his head before laying back down into the coffin, the lid covering him.

"So your punishment is sleep...? That's pretty weird," Tifa responded to the story. there was no response. The group started to move out into the hallway.

"Human experimentation," Cait Sith responded quietly. "Toying with the lives of certain people and creating things not meant to be of this world..." Dagger just shook her head.

"Creating life is very much an immoral ethic of nature," she responded, chiming in her opinion. "At least Sephiroth has a soul..." Upon Aeris' questioning look, Dagger gave her a cutthroat motion. Barret just shook his head at the young Ancient.

"Some soul..." Cloud spoke bitterly, looking at the approaching stairs. As the group was about to ascend them, a voice called for them to wait. The group turned around to find Vincent leaping after them. As he came upon them, he looked directly at Cloud.

"If I go with you, will I meet Hojo?" Vincent asked, loading a handgun.

"I dunno. We're going after him and Sephiroth, so we should run into him sooner or later," Cloud told the caped man. Vincent let out Lucrecia's name before nodding at the group.

"Then allow me to join you all. As a former Turk I may be of some assistance," Vincent responded, cocking his gun.

SCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGESCENECHANGETIMECHANGE

"So, what is that thing?" Tifa asked as she, Vincent, Yuffie, Aeris and Dagger stared at a giant monster. To head over the Nibel Mountains, the group had decided to split into two smaller groups. Since both Tifa and Cloud knew different ways through the mountains, having two smaller groups would be easier for fighting and for trekking through the dangerous paths the range had to offer. Unfortunately for Tifa's group, a large monster blocked their path. It looked much like a spider, except it had six legs, three per side, rather than eight. It also had a long tail coming from its backside. The Sense Materia glowed as the Summoner flicked her wrist.

"Let's see..." Dagger responded as she closed her eyes, the familiar purple words filling her mind. "The Materia Keeper... Rare to existance, they live in the chilly peaks of the Nibel Mountains. The Materia Keeper attacks with blinding swiftness and strong blows, so proceed with utmost caution!" Vincent nodded before leaping into the air, firing a round of shot at the Materia Keeper. It screamed as it swung its tail at the gunman, knocking him into a wall. "Tifa!"

"Right!" Tifa cried out, raising her gloved hand. A bright green materia sparkled in it as magic flowed out of her gloved hand. Dagger pulled out her bow and arrow as the magic hit, clock appearing and circling around her. She felt her moves increase as she leaped up and fired a bunch of arrows into the Materia Keeper's back. Aeris immediately followed by a Strength Two Fire Spell. The Materia Keeper swiped its tail, kncoking Aeris into Dagger. Immediately following the assualt, the Materia Keeper wiggled its tail, unleashing large triangles of electricity. As they hit the two girls, both of them cried out in extraordinary pain.

"Damn!" Dagger cursed as her Enemy Materia shined brightly before fading. "Let's go Ifrit!" Dagger felt her body course a vast warmness as Ifrit appeared in an explosion of fire, standing tall before the Materia Keeper. He swiped his paw at the ground, bringing Hellfire into the midst and burning the Materia Keeper. Ifirt nodded to Dagger before disappearing.

"You guys alright?" Yuffie let out before healing both of them with a Strength One Cure Spell. Dagger still felt weak but didn't glower at Yuffie for not strengthening her Materia. Tifa ran over to the monster, letting out a strong string of punches upon its back. As it went to counter-attack, Tifa leapt into the air and came down on its back with a hard kick. A couple of shots from Vincent's gun caused the Materia Keeper to beserk. Tifa leapt off its back as it went over to Dagger, attacking it full on with two of its spiked legs and tail. The Summoner screamed in pain before falling to her knees, blood pouring from various wounds. The Ancient's emotions flared over.

"I call upon the great protectors of the Planet! Give this young Summoner your healing prowess! Pulse of Life!" she cried out. Dagger nearly cried at this, feeling the warm energy enter her body, rapidly healing all her wounds, both physcially and spiritually. The young Summoner fired an arrow straight into the Materia Keeper's eye, watching the monster squirm and squeal. following suit, Vincent shot its other eye out, causing it to become completely blind. Dagger leapt up near Vincent as she concentrated. Yuffie threw her Gigantic Throwing Star at the middle of the Materia Keeper's tail, nearly cutting it clean off. The Ancient leapt up to Dagger as well, grabbing her shoulder.

"I seek thine aid Master Odin! Relinquish your Sword of Death onto those of inferior blood! I call to thee!" Dagger cried out as Aeris pulled together her energy into a bright red orb of Materia.

"Come on out Shiva!" Aeris said, her staff floating horizontally in front of her. Dagger's felt like a gust of wind had just kicked up as the sound of a galloping horse filled the air. Upon a large, six legged horse, a large and muscular creature was holding a giant sword, its blood red eyes focused upon the Materia Keeper. Two giant horns came from either side of it's bald head and gold-plated armour layered its torso. The air around everyone dropped as well as Shiva descended from the sky in a shimmering and flowing ice blue gown. She spun around, throwing large chunks of ice at the Materia Keeper, freezing its legs in place. Odin came upon the Materia Keeper, slashing through it easily with its sword. As it did, a burst of wind exploded from underneath the Materia Keeper. It let out one last cry before it fell to the Planet, dead. Tifa was the first to leap down, watching the body melt into the ground.

"C'mon... Rocket Town's not much farther than this..." Tifa said, pointing down the mountains slope. In the distance everyone could see a small village with a large, crooked structure built there. They started to hie down the mountains, Aeris making sure that everyone was healed up from the fight they had just encountered. Dagger walked quietly next to Vincent.

"I did not know that there was someone who could call upon the Spirits of the world without Summon Materia," Vincent spoke gruffily, trying to make for conversation. Yuffie bounded up on Dagger's other side.

"Yeah! Dagger's really cool like that!" Yuffie piped up, wrapped her shoulder around the Summoner. Dagger laughed a bit uneasily underneath of Vincent's piercing gaze. "She can also make pacts with the Summons from the Summon Materia! It's really cool!"

"A Summoner..." Vincent spoke quietly as they walked along the trail leading from the mountain basin. "You were not the creation of any scientific experiments, were you?" At this, Dagger's eyes widened as her mouth dropped in humorous shock. She shook her head. "Then how are you able to summon such creatures?"

"It's in my blood," Dagger said honestly as they kept walking. Vincent said nothing more as Yuffie managed to get Dagger into talking about the Golden Saucer. After about an hour of walking, the group came upon a large town. As they stopped at the entrance, Dagger arched her back to look at the humungous structure that towered above them and then town.

"That's the ShinRa 26," Aeris spoke from next to Dagger, also gazing up at the rocket. "I forget how long ago it was, like 5 years or so, Shinra was supposed to send that very rocket into outer space, but for some reason, the mission was aborted right at liftoff. Since then, Shinra stopped putting their money into the Space Program and into their Weapons Development and Peace Management. It's rumored now that the Captain, the man who was supposed to go into Outer Space and be the first astronaut ever, still lives here and survives on broken dreams of space flight."

"Outer space? Astronauts...?" Dagger spoke, the words foreign to her tongue. Aeris was about to say something when a voice cut her off.

"What took you guys so long?" Cloud's voice spoke, causing Dagger to look forward. Tifa walked up to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"We ran into a bit of trouble on the mountainside. It seems one of the Materia Keeper's decided to pay us a little visit," Tifa told him before Cloud smirked. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Well, Barret, Red XIII, and Cait Sith are at the bar, pulling back a few cold ones while I went and talked to the Captain about seeing if we could borrow his plane to get to the Northern Continent. His name happens to be Cid Highwind, one of the most amazing pilots in the world," Cloud explained, filling them all in on the situation at hand. Dagger went to open her mouth, but decided against it with her better judgment. "I was about to head back to the Cid's house..."

"I'll come along!" Dagger piped up, wanting to know more about with what was going on. Tifa agreed to coming along as well.

"We're going to go reserve a room at the Inn, so if you need us, call on the GPS," Aeris told the three happily. They nodded before Cloud led Tifa and Dagger to the Captain's house. As they entered, they saw a woman standing in the little kitchen area. She had brown hair that was wrapped up in a tight bun near the top of her head. She was dressed in a long, white lab coat while a pair of black-framed sleek glasses deocrated her face.

"Cloud...? Did the Captain say anything?" Shera asked hopefully. Cloud shook his head before the door slammed open. Turning around, the group saw a tall man stalk towards them. Wearing bright red goggles on top of his head, his blond hair spiked up. Dark blond scruff lined his chin as a cigarette hung from his mouth. He was wearing dark beige pants and a deep blue jacket. His ice cold eyes looked directly at the guests.

"Fuck Shera!" he cried out, causing the scientist to jump in surprise. "We got some guest! What are you, blind? SERVE THEM TEA!" Shera nodded in surprise, causing Dagger and Tifa's brows to narrow dangerously.

"Don't mind us..." Cloud started to say, but Cid threw him an angry look.

"Just shut up, sit down your ass down in that chair and drink yer god damn TEA!" Cid told them angrily. Nodding compliantly, the three sat down. Cid walked over to the table as Shera grabbed some glasses from the cabinet above the sink. "Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right!?" Cid took a long puff on his cigarette before he stormed out the backdoor. Shera just sighed.

"What a horrible man!" Dagger seethed angrily, her nails digging into the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said apologetically. "It's our fault..."

"No no," Shera responded, "He's always like this."

"Is it always like this...? Why is Cid so hard on you?" Tifa asked, also putoff by Cid's nasty behaviour. Shera turned around as she put a tea kettle of water on the stove.

""No... It's because of my stupid mistake," Shera spoke a little sadly. "I was the one who destroyed his dream..."

"What happened?" Dagger asked.

"Oh my... It must've been nearly 5 years ago," Shera started her eyes looking towards the floor. "Shinra was going to launch its state-of-the-art rocket into orbit. Cid was going to be the first astronaut in outer space ever. On the day of the launch, I was working very slowly on the oxygen tanks in the rocket to make sure that everything would be alright. I had wanted to make sure that they were all working order because during out tests, the Number 8 oxygen tank had been giving strange results, so I was worried. Cid wanted me to hurry, but I was very adamant on making sure that it was alright. Finally, the launch was to get underway. As the countdown began, I was still in engine room, checking the oxygen tanks. Cid told me to get out of there otherwise the heat from the launch would kill me, but I wasn't concerned. I wanted to see his dreams come true so I kept working on the oxygen tanks. I worked right up until the countdown reached zero. He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and the launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed... So that's why it's alright. I don't care what the Cpatain says, I'll live my life for him." A loud slam from the backdoor ensued as Cid swaggered into the room. His eyes looked at the unserved guests in front of him.

"Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!" Cid yelled at Shera. She nodded and turned around, turning on the stove so the water would come to the proper warmth for tea. Cid sat down in the chair, lounging out. "They're late... Where's Rufus?" A knock on the door gathered everyone's attention before an extremely fat man squeezed his way through the door.

"Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?" the fat man said. Cid's eyes lit up as he walked over to the extremely round fellow.

"Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!?" Cid spoke up, causing Palmer to just smile. "So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?" Palmer just shook his head.

"Hey-hey! I don't know. The President's outside, so why don't you ask him?" Palmer said, looking around and not really paying attention to Cid. The pilot growled.

"Fuck! Good for nothing fat fucker!" Cid said before he stormed outside. Palmer turned around, wiggling back and forth.

"Don't say fat!" he pouted before turning around. Upon spotting Shera serving tea, his eyes lit up. "Hey-hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and... oh yeah, don't forget the lard!" Dagger let out a gag before they group stood up. Conjuring in the corner by the door, the three guests opened the door to a crack to see what was going on outside.

"What the...! You got me all excited for nothing!?" Cid cried out, looking angrily at President Rufus. "Then, what'd you come here for?"

Rufus looked at Cid in a very uncaring manner. "I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco," he spoke acidically. "We're going after Sephiroth. But it seems like we're been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane..." Cid kicked the ground in anger.

"Fuck! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco," Cid yelled at the uncaring president. "Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!?" Rufus looked at him, sneering.

"Oh my..." Rufus said a bit dangerously. "You seem to forget it was because of Shinra, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place..."

"Excuse me..."

The group turned around to see Shera standing behind them. Dagger closed the door behind her. "You want to use the Tiny Bronco, right? I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you talk to him about it?" Gasping, Tifa, Cloud, and Dagger ran into the backyard, nearly knocking Shera out of their way. Outside they saw Palmer sitting on a small blue and red airplane, trying to figure out the controls.

"Hmm... Why do I have to do this...? I'm the head of the Space Program..." Palmer pouted, trying to figure out how to turn it on. Cloud walked forward, looking at the fat man.

"We'll be taking the Tiny Bronco, thanks," Cloud told the fat man, crossing his arms. Palmer looked down, his face contorting into a fat facial expression of thought.

"I've seen you somewhere before," Palmer spoke, scratching his head. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. "I know! The Shinra building! When the President was killed! Ulp! Se... se... security!!" Palmer jumped off the plane, a gun in his hand. As he hit the ground, the earth gave a small shake.

"Oh hell no!" Tifa cried out before she dashed over, knocking her fist straight into Palmer's fat. It rebounded off before she was hit in the chest by a shot from the gun. A Strength 2 Fire Spell flared up. "Damn!" Dagger bent down, pulling an arrow back on her bow. With precise accuracy, she shot at the fat man. He was quicker than he looked, firing a shot from his gun at the arrow, destroying it with a Strength 2 Bolt Spell. Cloud dashed at the fat man, knocking him in the face with the butt of sword. Dagger fired another arrow at him, watching it get stuck in his lard-filled leg. Tifa was the last to attack, punching him in the face and knocking him over. The engine of the Tiny Bronco roared to life as the airplane spun around.

"C'mon!" Cloud said, jumping onto the airplane. Palmer ran around, trying not to get scalped by one of the propeller's on the wing.

"It won't stop!" Tifa cried out, trying to figure out the controls. Dagger tried to get to the plane, but Palmer had run into her, knocking her a few feet away. The plane roared somemore before it started to wheel around to take off, Cloud and Tifa hanging on for dear life.

"Damn it!" Dagger cursed as she leapt over the fence. She hit the ground as the airplane flew dangerously low over her. She watched as Rufus and his soldiers ducked as well. Cid, however, ran after the Tiny Bronco, jumping onto its wing. Dagger stood up as the rest of the gang ran out of the Inn.

"What's going on?" Red XIII demanded as he watched the Shinra soldiers fire.

"We need to catch up with them!" she cried out. Throwing her hand into the air, her voice exploded into the sky. "Bahamut! King of the Dragons! Come to my aid!" A giant roar tore through the air as a giant dragon flew down from the sky. People screamed and Rufus fell over as Bahamut roared again. His soldiers threw down their guns in fear and ran into the Inn. The dragon stopped, bringing down both his hands to the group. "Get on!"

"Are you nuts!?" Cait Sith cried out, looking to see Aeris, Barret, and Red XIII climbing onto Bahamut. Dagger climbed on as Bahamut lifted them onto his shoulder.

"Let's go ya dumb cat!" Yuffie cried out, leaping onto Bahamut's shoulder, following Vincent. Bahamut grabbed the stuff doll roughly before flapping his wings and taking off. Flying after the Tiny Bronco, they watched the airplane fall down into the ocean that was next to the town. Bahamut floated down next to the plane, his legs dipping into the cool sea. They watched as Cid cursed.

"Shit! She won't fly anymore..." Cid cursed, looking at the overheated engine. Cloud looked at him.

"Can we still use it as a boat?" he asked cautiously, causing Cid throw a venomous look.

"Fuck! Do whatever you want... I'm history with Shinra," Cid said, looking out at the ocean. "I've given up on the town..."

"What about your wife? Shera?" Tifa asked, cautiously eyeing the giant dragon behind them. Cid and Cloud had taken no notice of it just yet. Cait Sith floated in the water, pouting at how rude the dragon was for just dropping him.

"Wife? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills!" Cid said, shaking a little bit. "What're you guys gonna do?"

"We're going after a man named Sephiroth. We'll have to get Rufus of the Shinra someday too," Cloud said, turning around. Dagger sighed to herself, feeling her energy spike randomly as Bahamut stirred in the waters, also listening to the group.

"I don't know about any of that..." Cid said slowly, his eyes lighting up. "But what the hell! Sign me up!"

"How about it everyone?" Tifa cried out, waving at the dragon behind her. Cloud and Cid turned around, Cid crying out in horror. He stumbled back, falling onto the wing and almost the water, if Cloud hadn't caught him.

"FUCK SHIT FUCK! What is that!?" Cid yelled, his voice becoming hoarse. Bahamut arched his neck, bringing his head near the plane.

"I am not a what," Bahamut spoke in a deep bass voice. "I am Bahamut! King of the Dragons..." Dagger laughed as she watched Cid nod, his eyes widened, his mouth shut completely.

"Welcome aboard!" Aeris shouted, waving her hands. Cid regained composure, looking around and smiling.

"Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!" Cid said, laughing. Upon Cloud questioning the name, Cid just smirked. "Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to go up against Shinra nowadays, has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it!" Cid shrugged as he stretched. "So, where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients."

"Really!? ...Where is it? That Temple of the Ancients?" Cloud asked hopefully. Cid just shrugged.

"Dunno. That numbskull kid was tellin' me he was headin 'the wrong direction'... so maybe it's off this way?" Cid asked. Everyone was quiet, especially Aeris. She was very pensive, thinking about what she had just heard. Yuffie's eyes lit up as she smiled deviously.

"Let's just head for land and get some information. Temple of the Ancients... that name bothers me..." Cloud responded quietly. Bahamut cleared his throat.

"I must be departing now," he said, helping the group down onto the airplane. He picked up the soggy Cait Sith from the water and placed it uncaringly on the tip of the wing. "Call me whenever you need me Miss Dagger." Dagger bowed gracefully and smiled as Bahamut took off into the air. Bahamut let out a roar before it disappeared into golden sparkles in the sky. Cid turned to the Summoner.

"Miss Dagger eh?" Cid smirked, causing Dagger to sigh. "Got dragon-boy slaves have you?" Dagger frowned as she slapped Cid in the face. "What was that for!? Bitch!" Aeris sighed to herself before smiling.

"This is going to be one long journey..."

* * *

Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter'll be a little bit of a surprise for what goes on, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less. And please review! They make my soul happy! And make me post more chapters! 


End file.
